RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider
by Ultimate Kuuga
Summary: An evil from another dimension has been unleashed upon the World of Remnant and brought a chaos along with them. It's up to the Kamen Rider to stop them. Who shall fall and who shall stand? This is my first story, if you don't like don't read it. Rated M for language and violence.
1. A Fateful Night

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first story RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider! I hope you guys enjoy reading my first story and no flame please now let's get to it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OC. RWBY and Kamen rider belongs to the rightful owners.

 **Chapter 1: A Fateful Night**

'Finally! tomorrow is the day I gone to Beacon Academy! Can't wait to see bro face when he know I pass the test!' thought a young teen around 17 year old he stands 5'9 with messy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and wearing a white T-shirt and a red hoodie, black cargo pants and red sneakers. His name is Kido Kenichi. Currently, He had just gotten back from enrolled to Beacon Academy and on his way to home.

"Man! I almost late for the enrollment glad i just got there on time and I have to go home now because I still didn't pack my things an- Hmm? what is this?"Kenichi said when something caught his eye. when he pick it up his first thought is its look like a small box of deck card and it held a few cards in it that said 'sword vent' and 'seal' "what the hell? a deck box who would have dropped this? better take it with me than leave it here." when he took the in his pocket something strange happen

*RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

"what the? what is that noise?"said Kenichi when he heard the ringing noise "I don't like the sound of it its like something bad gonna happen"

KYAAAAAAAAA!

'Me and my big mouth!' thought Kenichi when he ran to the direction of the screaming woman "there! WHAT THE HELL!?" In front of him is the woman around mid twenty tried to get something like sticky web out of her and the strange things is its come out of the mirror! Thinking fast he ran toward the woman and tore the sticky web away from the woman when he done he shout to the woman "GET OUT OF HERE! AND CALL THE POLICE NOW!"

The woman nodded and quickly ran away to called the police Kenichi lets his guard down for a second suddenly a hand come out of a mirror and drag him into a mirror

"CRAP!" Kenichi said before everything went white

"Ahhh what happen?" when Kenichi open his eye he saw the strangest sight before him.

The building is still the same but at the same time it didn't look real and everything was backward. "What the hell? what is this place?" when Kenichi started to freak out he heard something behind him "what the-!" when he saw it his first thought is it look nothing like a creature of grimm it's looked like a cross between a spider and a centaur and it look at Kenichi with rage in its eyes 'crap! I think it want to eat me because I interrupted its snack time! well, sorry buddy I won't go down that easily!' thought Kenichi when he reach for something behind him but felt it empty and the Kenichi remember something important.

He didn't bring his weapon with him when he left home.

'Son of a bitch! why the hell am I forgot to bring Dragon Fang at a time like this!' thought Kenichi angrily to himself. Suddenly, something glowed from within his pocket. Going into his pocket, He took out the thing that was glowing which was none other than the deck box he picked up early.

"What the...!" He didn't get to say more as the light glowed brighter. It wasn't long until the light died and he notice that the deck box was no longer in his hand.

"What the!? Where is-! what happen to me!?" he than ran to the nearest mirror and gasped at what he saw on him

Kenichi was wearing a navy blue body suit with black boots and black armbands as well as shoulder pads, all of which had silver sockets attached to them. His torso armor is black with silver pectorals and abdomen. He was also wearing a black helmet with a silver faceplate with a grille over two large eyes. On the forehead was a single silver line that went over and behind his head. Around his waist was a silver belt with silver sockets on the sides. And in the middle was a slot and in the slot was the black deck box.

"wow...cool!" then he heard a growl behind him and saw the spider monster ran toward him. 'crap! I almost forgot about him! what the hell am I gonna do!'

 _ **USE THE ADVENT CARD**_

"What the? who said that? and what the hell is Advent Card!?" Suddenly he remember the card inside a deck box 'Maybe...' Kenichi then reached down and pulled the card out and it read: Sword Vent and then the gauntlet on his arm slid down, revealing a hidden slot. He looked at it before inserting the card into the gauntletand it closed all on its own.

 **SWORD VENT**

The gauntlet spoked in a normal tone as from the sky, a sword came spinning down and stabbed into the ground not too far from him

Kenichi the walk toward the sword and pulled it out, looking at it and then the spider monster before saying"Don't know what's going on but here I come!" he then charged toward the spider monster and swung the sword down with all his might. But sadly

*CRACK!*

It broke instantly

"What the heck!" he said in disbelief, the spider monster backhanded him, sending him to a truck that park there "Ouch...that thing hit harder than I thought" he than looked up and notice that the spider monster walk slowly toward him 'I guess this is it...I never got a chance to enter Beacon and to make friends sorry big bro I don't think I can go home now I'm sorry' thought Kenichi in despair

 _ **WILL YOU FIGHT OR WILL YOU NOT?**_

 _'_ EH?...that voice again'

 _ **I'LL ASKED AGAIN WILL YOU FIGHT OR WILL YOU NOT?**_

"I...I want to fight I don't wanna die like this!"

 _ **NOW, RIP UP THAT SEAL CARD AND MAKE A CONTRACT WITH DRAGREDER**_

"Wait, what is DRAG-!?"

*ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*

 _ **IT'S NEAR RIP UP YOUR SEAL CARD AND TAKE THIS YOU'LL NEED THIS**_

When Kenichi looked up he saw a card and it read: Contract and he saw a mechanical looking red Chinese Dragon and held up the card to it. The dragon then flying right at Kenichi before a bright glow appeared when the two collided.

 _ **NOW ITS THE TIME**_

when he open his eye Kenichi notice something change with his armor. He wore a red body suit with black boots and black armbands as well as shoulder pads, all of which had silver sockets attached to them. His torso armor is black with silver pectorals and abdomen. On his left arm was a gauntlet shaped like a dragon's head with yellow eyes and a black and silver snout as a handle extended from the front to fit in his hands. His helmet was black with a silver faceplate with a grille over two large eyes. On the forehead was a dragon head-like symbol. Around his waist was a silver belt with silver sockets on the sides. In the middle was a slot and in the slot was a black case with a golden dragon symbol on the front.

He breathed in before saying,"Yosha!" with that said, he ran right towardthe spider the the spider lift it leg and try to backhanded him. but to its surprise'he dodge it and counter it with roundhouse kick it in the face the sent it back a few meter 'It look like my strenght is also increase too...Okay lets try this again' Kenichi pushed the card of his Grag Visor down before drawing a card and inserting it, closing the brow as it spoke.

 **SWORD VENT**

Something shined in the sky before a red sword appeared spinning down to him. Without looking he caught it with his right hand before running to the spider and plunged the sword right through its head and then jumped back a few meter and inserting another card

 **FINAL VENT**

Kenichi circled his arms before thrusting them forward as Dragreder coiled around him again. He then struck a stance before he jumped in the air where Dragreder followed him. Once in the air, Dragreder snakes around him as the Rider corkscrews in midair until he is in a kicking position. Once ready and at the peak of his jump, Dragreder blasts him with a Drag Fire, sending him flying towards the Witch as his kicking feet and entire body was covered in flames."Dragon Rider Kick!" He announced his finishing move as his flaming foot slammed right into the Witch and caused a huge explosion to occur.

"Whew! I did it! I can't believe I really did it! now...how do I get back? Hmm..looked like I have to go back the way I came from"

 _5 minute later_

"Man I'm beat I need to get back now bro will worry sick if I don't hurry" said Kenichi

*BANG!*

"Okay! what the hell happen now! can someone give me a break!" Kenichi said angrily and walked toward the voice when he arrive he saw a men with black suit lying on the street and seem to out cold he then asked the old man who owned the shop name 'From Dust Till Dawn'

"What happen old man?"Kenichi asked the old man "This guys tried to steal the Dust in my store but the girl took care of them and she chase the leader now" the old man said

"Where did they go?" Kenichi asked "Up there!" the old man point to the rooftop "Thanks!" He then ran to the rooftop and quickly climb the ladder and he see a man. He was wearing white, holding a cane, and was smoking on a cigar. He recognize that his name is Roman Torchwick a wanted criminal. And a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. She has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. She had silver rose symbol and her weapon is a scythe so big thet he started wonder how a small girl like her carry it with ease.

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga OST Corruption/Kairan)**

"Freeze!" the girl said to Torchwick he stoped and said "Persistent..." suddenly, behind Torchwick, an aerial VTOL appeared right behind him and he got on.

"End of the road kids" he then tossed out a red Dust at us 'Oh shit!' Kenichi thought and ran to the girl to protect her from the explosion but he felt nothing so he open his eye and found a blonde woman in a purple cape holding a wand/riding crop stood in front of them. She waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the ship.

Torchwick then yelled to the pilot "We got a huntress!" the pilot then got up and headed to deal with them. The blonde glowed purple for a moment before she aims another blast above the ship, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right above it.

"Wohh so cool." Kenichi said. With a flick of the blonde's wand, large jagged pieces of hail starts falling, pummeling the ship and even breaking through the window that narrowly missed the Roman's head. The pilot, a woman in red, finally reaches the back of the VTOL, ready to fight the huntress. The pilot was a female that was for sure, but what she looks like was unknown as her figure was being shadowed.

"Who is that?" he thought. The female pilot starts to light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at the huntress. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. The blond huntress back-flips out of the explosion and magically gathers the shards to create a giant arrow and then sent it towards the VTOL. The woman in red shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the ship due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the ship, but the woman in red summons several glowing rings around herself that expands and destroys the shards. She the charged another fire ball and this one is bigger then the last one! "Oh no!" the Huntress said before created a shield around us to at least minimize the damage. just as the woman about to throw a fire ball at us something or someone stopped it.

"ORYAAAAAH!"

Something crash against the wing of the VTOL, "shit! woman the VTOL is badly damage we need to get out of here now!" Torchwick said and he took controlled of the VTOL and took of

"Damn it he got away! and who is that guy that help up?" Kenichi asked when Kenichi looked around Kenichi saw him standing a few meters away from them he tried to reach for a mystery man but the fire blocked him but can see the man clearly. He wore a black body suit and had bright red torso armor that bore a resemblance to muscles, which was adorned with a gold trimmed collar. The shoulder armor and gauntlets were the same vibrant red color, with the gauntlets having gold cuffs and trimmings. The cuffs having red jewels on the sides. The ankles were covered up with golden anklets and like the cuffs had red jewels in the sides, with the knees also having gold armor with a red jewel in the center. The collar and midsection of the torso armor had what appeared to be ancient symbols.

Just below the torso armor was a silver belt which was also covered in these ancient characters. It had an oval shaped base with a large red circle shaped gem stone in the center, which was outlined in black. On the left side of the gem stone were two small rectangular buttons. From left to right the buttons were colored purple and green. It was the same on the other side of the gem only the colors were red and blue. There were yellow square-like buttons with the ancient symbols as well but those only appeared to be for decoration. The yellow protrusions continued to the actual belt portion until it met cylinder-like objects that have another ancient character on both sides.

The most striking part of his attire is the head, which resembled a stag beetle. The mouth plate was silver and resembled the mandibles of a bug. The black helmet had gold trimmings on the bottom. It had rhombus shaped protrusions where the ears should be, most likely to help them fit inside the helmet. The eyes were big and red and seemed to have a compound like appearance, further enhancing the stag beetle look. The eyes were framed by three golden horns, two that were long and curved over the eyes and one that was in the middle that was shorter. In the center was a single, small red gemstone.

The man stare at them before he raise his hand and give them a thump up and nodded his head and turning around to leave "HEY! wait!" Kenichi yelled at him and try to run after him but when he got there the man disappear liked he's not there. 'who are you?' Kenichi thought

 **(END OST)**

"Err...you're huntress can I have your autograph!?" the girl in red said to the huntress 'Seriously!?' Kenichi thought

 _5 minute later_

"I hope you three realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You two put yourselves and others in great danger!" the blonde huntress said

"But they started it!" the girl in red said

"And I just passing through when I heard a gun shot" Kenichi defend himself

The Huntress just stared at both of them and picked up her riding crop."If it were up to me, you three would be out of here with a pat on the back-"the blonde said Kenichi and the girl smiled at this."and a slap on the wrist!" finished the blonde as she went to whip her wand/riding crop at them causing the girl to jump slightly

"… But there is someone who would like to meet you two" said the huntress. As she stepped aside to let a man carrying a plate of cookies and a mug filled with coffee come through the man was middle-aged with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Ruby Rose… you have… silver eyes" the man said He leaned a little too close to the girl and asked "So can you tell me how you are able to do this?" "Uh. Signal Academy" said the girl name Ruby.

The man asked again" they taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"" Well one teacher in particular" Ruby replied

Ozpin just stared at her and then put down the plate of cookies. Ruby reached out uncertainly then grabbed one cookie and ate it with one she started to devour all of the cookies until there was none left.

"My god she really like cookie"Kenichi thought with sweatdrop

"It's just that I've only seen this kind of skill in one person, a dusty old crow" the man said

Ruby then tried to say something but had too much cookies in her mouth. She then swallowed all of her cookies so she can speak properly.

"Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. I would have been total garbage without him and now I'm all like whaaaaaaa wa cha" replied Ruby

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" the man asked

"Well… I want to be a Huntress" replie Ruby

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years left at Signal and then I'm going to apply for Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntress are just so much more romantic, and exciting, and cool, and really, Gosh, you know! "

Kenichi stare at her and think 'Man she really want to be huntress'

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked

"You're Professor Opzin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon." she replied 'oh now I remember him' thought Kenichi

"Do you want to go to my school?"

"More than anything!"

Opzin exchanges glances with Glynda who grunts her disapproval before turning back to Ruby. "Well okay and you mister Kido tommorrow don't be late like today"

"Yes sir!" Kenichi replied

 _Next Day_

'I can't believe I'm on my way to Beacon now ohhh it's like my deram come tru-!' He didn't notice that he walk into someone and fell down

"ouch! sorry man I got distract with something please forgive me" Kenichi said

"Oh that okay you don't really mean it" replied the man when Kenichi looked up he saw a man around 17 year old who had a short,spiky brown hair and a deep emerald green eyes he wore a long blue two tail coat and a short sleeved, open button-up shirt with a black undershirt. He wore a black cargo pants and white and blue sneakers. "So...you feel nervous right?" he asked

"Kinda... I feel that if I messed up they would kick me out" Kenichi say the man chuckle and say"don't worry I know you got this. Anyways I didn't get your name? my name is Dylan Luce nice to meet you"

"Hello Dylan my name is Kido Kenichi nice to meet you too...so what do yo- "

"Bro hurry we almost there" someone said and Dylan just frown and say "sorry man my sister called me so see ya and good luck " and walked away

"He seem nice...well, Beacon Academy here I come." Kenichi say before he get out of the air ship

 _With Dylan_

'so its look like you join Beacon too this will be fun Kamen Rider Ryuki'

 _ **End Chapter 1**_

 **Hope you guys enjoys it see ya in next chapter**


	2. A Big Trouble

**Hello Again! everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of my fic. I glad that some of you enjoy my first fic. I'll try my best to updated it now let's ride!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OC. RWBY and Kamen rider belongs to the rightful owners.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga!)**_

 _A tribal drumbeat resounds throughout the night as the scene flashes from the shattered moon, to a silhouette of Kuuga, to a grimm, and finally the symbol of Kuuga._

 _ **Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou**_

 _(This vacant planet began its era from zero)_

 _The camera blurs before refocusing on Dylan seemingly staring out into the distance_

 _ **Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono**_

 _(The legend will be revised!)_

 _Again the camera blurs,only this time focusing on Ozpin crossed his arm and camera blurs to Yang she to was staring off in the distance._

 _ **ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!**_

 _(Right now, let loose into the acceleration!)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Kenichi and Blake turn their backs to each other and crossed their arm_

 _ **(Guitar rift)**_

 _The camera blurs to Dylan did his Henshin pose and to the grimm_

 _ **Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere**_

 _(Kuuga a blazing revival!)_

 _Kuuga slightly turned but looking directly at the camera._

 _ **Kuuga Hokori no enajii**_

 _(Kuuga! You have the energy of pride!)_

 _As the scene flashed again, Kuuga was standing in a burning dockyard with the White Fang soldier all around him_

 _ **Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni**_

 _(Kuuga! In order to become stronger...)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri**_

 _(No Fear No Pain Shield love to the very end!)_

 _The image once again whites out as images of Kuuga riding the TryChaser play._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai**_

 _(NO Fear No Pain You're not afraid of anything!)_

 _Another set of images play, only this one having Kuuga fight off the grimm before jumping and did a Mighty Kick_

 _ **Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru!**_

 _(Completely running alone! I'm gonna overcome this!)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance. And a camera spin around him_

 _ **Chou Henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!**_

 _(Super Transformation! Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_

 _Finally the camera rises to the endless sky and a title appear with eleven silhouetted figures appear on the background from the left side the shadow started to fade away reveal Kuuga Growing Form_

 ** _RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider_**

 **Chapter 2: A Big Trouble in a Little Ballroom (really?)**

 _With Kenichi_

Kenichijust exited the Bulkhead and got a front view of the Academy along with other students.

"Wow... so this is Beacon the view on Vale's got nothing on this! now... where is the school uditorium?"

*BBOOOMMM!*

"! What the hell!? who in there right mind whould plant a bomb on the first day?" Kenichi said as he started to walk to the sound of explosion and see that a girl in white start to scolded Ruby

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl in white said

"I'm really really sorry!"

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"E-Excuse me miss! Please forgive her she really didn't mean it, right?" Kenichi interrupted

"Y-Yeah!" Ruby said

"AS if! This isn't your ordinary combat school. We're here to fight monsters so… watch where you're going!"

"Hey! I said I'm sorry Princess!"

"It's heiress actually" someone reply

"Eh?"

Kenichi, Ruby, and the girl in white turned to see a young girl with pale complexion, similar to Ruby Rose. She had long, wavy, black hair, and her eyes were amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. The eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She also had a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. Her outfit consisted of black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there were white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. There were black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also had a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Holding the fallen jar in one hand and a book in the other hand. She walked up to the others and joined in the conversation.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the girl said

"Finally, some recognition" Weiss said with pride

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" the girl continue

"Wha…how dare the…the nerve of… UUGGH!"

Weiss walks up to girl, swiped the jar from her, and leaves as her helpers or butlers gather her luggage.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Ruby yelled towards Weiss

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day… So what's…" Ruby turns to see the girl in black walking away. But Kenichi continue to look at the girl in black wit a blush on his face

'She's so...Beautiful! wha- what the hell am I thinking!?' Kenichi thought Ruby then collapses on her back to the ground "Welcome to Beacon" but someone offered her a hand.

"Need some help?" Said by a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chest plate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

"I'm Jaune"said Jaune "I'm Kenichi and this is Ruby nice to meet you" "aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked. Jaune stood there and hung his head in silence.

 _5 minute later_

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to my mind"

"Ruby that not nice" Kenichi scold Ruby

"Sorry" reply Ruby

"Oh yeah?! What if I called you Crater Face!"

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!"

"calm down guys"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies love it!" Jaune said with pride

"...I don't thinks so" Kenichi reply

"Do they?" Ruby asked

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mother always says that… Never mind." Jaune defence

"Do you mind if we join you?" someone said

"Oh Dylan glad to see you again...guys this is Dylan Luce I met him on the Bulkhead Dylan this girl is Ruby and this is Jaune and who's that girl beside you Dylan?"

"Oh I almost forgot this is my little sister Ellie Luce"

"Sup" reply a young girl with pale complexion she had long brown hair tie in ponytail and her eyes were light emerald. Her outfit consisted of blue coat and a white T-shirt black low-heeled boots she wears black shorts she also had a scar across her nose. they walk for a bit before an awkward silence falls.

"So… I got this thing!" Ruby began

Ruby then takes out Crescent Rose before stabbing it to the ground. Jaune jumps back in shock.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked

" It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby pronounces while holding her weapon.

"A-wha?" "It's also a gun"

"Oh! That's cool!"

"So what've you guys got?" Ruby asked

"Oh, I, uh…I've got this sword!"

"Oooooooohh.."

"Yeah and I also got this shield too!"

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked as she reaches and touched the shield. Jaune begins fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt.

"The shield gets small, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away."

"But wouldn't weight the same?" Kenichi asked

"Yeah, it does…" Jaune slumps down, dejectedly. Ruby turn to Kenichi and asked "what about you?"

"Oh ah I have Dragon Fang" Kenichi reached for Dragon Fang behind his back and held it up

"Oh cool! why name it Dragon Fang?" Ruby asked

"Well... its a Dual handgun that had a Dragon pattern it had 15 bullets in each magazine and each magazine had small blade in the butt of it and when I press the small button in my gun the magazine that I eject will detonate"

"Ooh! cool! and what about you Dylan?" Ruby asked Dylan.

Dylan just look at her before reach his back and pull a sword out of nowhere "I got this sword"Dylan said

"Those it have a name?" "It name is Infinity Blade **(search in google I don' own it)** it just a blade it can't chang into a gun if you wonder and I have a twin hangun name The Sun and The Moon"

"oh and you Ellie"

"Oh I have this" Ellie pull a chain out of her sleeves **(the chain that Ghost Rider use)**

"A chain? what do it do?"

"Well... it pretty sharp so you better becareful around it"

"Well.. I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I went a little overboard in designing it a bit." Ruby said

"Wait! You made that!?" Jaune yelled

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours jaune?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war"

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!"

"So why'd you help approached me back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked Jaune

"Why not? My mom always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet" Jaune answered

Kenichi whispered to Dylan "Uhh...Dylan why are you lookin at them like that?"

His answer is "I ship them"

Kenichi blink at him and said "...nevermind"

"Hey, where are we going anyway?" Ruby asked

"I don't know, I was following you guys" Jaune also looks around "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

"Is that a no?" "Yeah, that's a no…" Ruby said

Dylan just look at them and sigh "Follow me I know where to go"

"Okay Lead the way!"

 _-BEACON ACADEMY AUDITORIUM-_

Upon entry in a grand hall, the majority of the new students were gathered. Ruby then notices her sister waving at her.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you some Spots!" said the blonde girl

"Hey Yang guys this is my sister Yang Yang this is my friend." Ruby introduce her friend to her sister Yang was a teenage girl about their age She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

"Sup guys" Yang greet them

Ellie then notice Dylan staring at Yang and said "what up bro falling for her already?"she tease her brother "Oh shut up"Dylan turn away from her with a blush on his face

"Glad to see you make lil sis how's your first day going?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!" Yang backed up a bit."Yikes, meltdown already? "

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice…?" Ruby explained, struggling to remember some events.

"Are you being sarcastic? " Yang asked "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed! And then I exploded! And then she yelled at me! And suddenly she yelled at Kenichi! And I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me and Kenichi !"

"You!" Weiss said. Ruby quickly went to go jump into her sister's arms. "Oh God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" "Oh my God, you really exploded" " It was an Accident! huh? What's this?" She asked as Weiss shoved a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained, while operating a Schnee Dust product, although not mandatory the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide on Dust practice and application in the field." Weiss explained in a recording fashion.

"Uhhh…" "You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked "Absolutely?" "Read this and don't ever speak to me again" Yang got in between Weiss and her sister.

"Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" "Yeah! Great idea sis!" Ruby remarked before turning to Weiss and cleared her throat.

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss sarcastically replied while gesturing towards Jaune who looked up after someone said that, and saw a cute girl with white hair, and wearing a dress.

"Oh wow, really?" "No" All of them were then disturbed be a small cough.

"Ahem… I'll… keep this brief" Ozpin was standing at the stage of the grand hall, all of the new students looking up at the man, either in awe, or respect of his position. Glynda was standing nearby, watching over each of the students with her usual stern expression.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step" Ozpin said Glynda then took up the microphone that was on the stage, giving orders for the next day to come. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. be ready you are dismissed"

"He seemed kinda off…" Yang said "it's almost like he wasn't even there…" "Probably because he didn't have that mug of coffee in his hands."Dylan guess

Jaune approaches Weiss. " I'm a natural blonde, you know!" Weiss just facepalmed and Dylan sigh and said "Amateur."

 _-NIGHTTIME BEACON BALLROOM-_

'Okay...where do I sleep to night?' Thought Kenichi who only wears his red themed Boxer and T-shirt as he start to looking for a place to sleep 'seriously? this ballroom is big but there is no place that I can cleep? oh there it is'

Kenichi then found an empty place to sleep but the problem is its near the place that the black hair sleep 'crap! what should I do!? alright I'm going for it' Kenichi start to head to the girl and asked "Uhh excuse me do you mind if I sleep here" the girl just look at him and shrug her shoulder "Thanks"

an awkward silence falls until Kenichi broke the silence "Uhh...hello my name is Kido Kenichi what's your name?" the girl lft her head from her book and said "Blake" and go back to reading again

"Uhh... what do you think about Beacon" silence..."It...interesting" Blake said "Oh good... ur Blake are yo-" he got interrupt by Yang "Helloooo! I believe you two may know each other!" "...aren't you that girl that exploded?" "Uhh yeah, my name's Ruby but you can just call me Crater…Actually you can just call me Ruby" "...Okay"

"Err... sorry to interrupt you girls I just gonna go back to sleep now"

"What in the world is going one over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Weiss said

'Oh Monty just let me sleep in peace!' thought Kenichi

 _-HALLWAY OF BEACON-_

Ozpin was walking in the hallway towards his office with a mug of coffee at hand. Until he felt a presence walking behind him. he then asked "What can I do for you Dylan"

Dylan Just look at the headmaster and said "Headmaster I have a proposal its about Kido Kenichi"

Ozpin look at him and said "I'm listened"

 _ **End Chapter 2**_

 **There you go hope you enjoy it see you again in next chapter**


	3. The Forest of Doom

**Hello Again! Everyone! I'm back to work here's chapter 3**

 **Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OC. RWBY and Kamen rider belongs to the rightful owners.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga!)**_

 _A tribal drumbeat resounds throughout the night as the scene flashes from the shattered moon, to a silhouette of Kuuga, to a grimm, and finally the symbol of Kuuga._

 _ **Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou**_

 _(This vacant planet began its era from zero)_

 _The camera blurs before refocusing on Dylan seemingly staring out into the distance_

 _ **Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono**_

 _(The legend will be revised!)_

 _Again the camera blurs,only this time focusing on Ozpin crossed his arm and camera blurs to Yang she to was staring off in the distance._

 _ **ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!**_

 _(Right now, let loose into the acceleration!)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Kenichi and Blake turn their backs to each other and crossed their arm_

 _ **(Guitar rift)**_

 _The camera blurs to Dylan did his Henshin pose and to the grimm_

 _ **Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere**_

 _(Kuuga a blazing revival!)_

 _Kuuga slightly turned but looking directly at the camera._

 _ **Kuuga Hokori no enajii**_

 _(Kuuga! You have the energy of pride!)_

 _As the scene flashed again, Kuuga was standing in a burning dockyard with the White Fang soldier all around him_

 _ **Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni**_

 _(Kuuga! In order to become stronger...)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri**_

 _(No Fear No Pain Shield love to the very end!)_

 _The image once again whites out as images of Kuuga riding the TryChaser play._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai**_

 _(NO Fear No Pain You're not afraid of anything!)_

 _Another set of images play, only this one having Kuuga fight off the grimm before jumping and did a Mighty Kick_

 _ **Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru!**_

 _(Completely running alone! I'm gonna overcome this!)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance. And a camera spin around him_

 _ **Chou Henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!**_

 _(Super Transformation! Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_

 _Finally the camera rises to the endless sky and a title appear with eleven silhouetted figures appear on the background from the left side the shadow started to fade away reveal Kuuga Growing Form_

 ** _RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider_**

 **Chapter 3: The Forest of Doom**

-MORNING BEACON LOCKER ROOM-

'I guess this is it today is the day of initiation better get ready then' thought Kenichi as he check his weapon "Hmm... spare ammo ckeck alright I'm combat ready!" said Kenichi as he finish checking his weapon and started to walk to Beacon cliff for initiation until he saw Dylan with his sister

"Hey guys!" Kenichi greet them "Oh hey Kenichi. You ready for initiation?" "You bet! I can't wait to test my skill! btw where are you last night?" "Oh ahh I just need some fresh air to clear my head" Dylan answer with a creepy smile "...Okayyy Oh! it's almost time let's... oh hey Ruby"

"Oh hey guys how are you?" Ruby asked "I feel great thanks... so are you girls ready for this" "Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking"

"Okayyy I heard a rumor about forming team in the initiation what do you think?" asked Dylan "WHAT?! Pfft! Please… those are just some rumors guys!" "Well, just remember Ruby. You aren't the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together"

"You sound like Dad. Ok, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I Drink Milk." "But what about when we form teams?" "I don't know. I'll just be on your team or something…." "Maybe you should try being on someone else team" "My dearest sister, Yang. Are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"C'mon Ruby she just want you to meet a new Friend" Dylan said " See, it will be nice to meet other people. You know, it's like breaking out of your shell!" " What the-!? I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely-" "Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would have remembered to count that high. Oh, why does this have to happen today?" said Jaune as he kept searching his locker

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought of whose team you like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself" Weiss said to the red hair girl "Hm… I'm not quite sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may" "Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together" "Well that sounds grand!"

"Great!" _'This will be perfect, 'The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together, we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can comebetween us now!'_ Weiss thought with an evil smile.

'Oh god I don't like that smile its creepy' thought Dylan " You know what else is great? Me." Jaune said to them Dylan just sigh and turn his head to face yang and said "He never learn right?" "Yup" Yang replied

"Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you" "You again?" "Nice to meet you, Jaune"

"Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss. Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day" Jaune flex some muscle "Oh, you've got to be kidding me" " Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed"

" So, been hearing rumors about teams~ I was thinking you and me would be a good one. What do you say?" Jaune suggest "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each. So-" "You don't say? Well, hot

stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team."

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" "Not in the slightest, snow angel"

"This is Pyrrha" "Hello again" "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum" "Never heard of it"

"Ugh, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament. four years in a row! A new record" "The what?" Jaune replied with blank face

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S IN THE COVER OF EVERY PUMPKIN PETE'S!" " OH! That was you! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" " yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you…"

"so, after hearing all of this do you really think you're in a position to ask her "pyrrha" to be on your team?" Weiss asked " I guess not. Sorry…."

"Actually Jaune I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha said to Jaune "Ah, stop it!" "Seriously? Please stop it, this kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

" Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings? Find a place for you? What do you say?"

" Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please?" Jaune looked back, but only to be thrown back by Pyrrhas weapon, Miló, and stuck upon a locker. "I'm sorry!"

[ _Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately._ ] " It was nice meeting you!" " Likewise…."

Dylan and Ruby walked up to Jaune and help him up "Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Dylan asked "I don't understand. My dad said all woman look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"Probably ya pick the wrong women to flirt on" " Come on Jaune I'm sure you would find a right women for you!" Ruby encourage Jaune "Thanks Ruby that really helps a lot"

"Come on we almost late now" Dylan said

-BEACON CLIFF-

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." said Ozpin "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

'Oh man I had a bad feeling about this' thought Kenichi "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." 'Crap'

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." 'I fucking knew it!'

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." 'Thanks for the tips headmaster!' thought Kenichi with sarcasm.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

Jaune hesitantly raised his hand."Yea, um… sir?" "Good! Now, take your positions" Professor said ignoring the scrawny blond. Everyone was now getting ready to be lifted off the ground except Jaune, who was raising his hand.

"Uh sir. I got um… a question this landing strategy thing what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" " No. You will be falling" 'what do you mean falling!?' thought Kenichi

"Oh. I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" "No. You will be using your own landing strategy" " So, um, what is a landing strategieeeee!"

Kenichi looked at Ozpin and said "This is madnessssss!" as Kenichi was Finally Launch towards the Forest to begin his initiation. Ozpin looks at the Flying students and smiled at them and said "...No, This is Beacon." replied Ozpin

 _With Kenichi_

'OH SHIT I GONNA DIE! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?' thought Kenichi as he still in the air until he see a tree branch ' Perfect! I just need to grab a tree branch and we good to go' thought Kenichi as he grab a branch in the tree and flung himself into the air as he landed on the Branch.

"i-I m-made i-it? Hahahahhahaha!I'm still alive! *pant* anyways where is an abandoned temple? And I have to find a partner I hope my partner isn't a jerk" Kenichi said to himself as he kept walking until

 _*Growl*_

"Huh?" He stopped in his tracks, the hairs on the back of his neck raising. He'd caught somethings attention. _Several_ somethings if the multiple growls were any indication, and they had apparently surrounded him.

"Look like a Beowolves. Great just my luck" said Kenichi as he raise his Dragon Fang as the beowolves finally show themselves. Kenichi didn't waste his time as he star to open fire at beowolf in the head as he rolled under beowolf, only to find himself in front of another. The Beowolf prepared to swipe at its prey, only for Kenichi to kick it away and shoot it in the head. The grimm tried to pounce him, but he jab his empty magazine in its head make it stagger back to its pack and said "Bye-bye" as he press the button in his gun and the beowolves start to blow up until nothing left

"Whew! I made it now all I need is to find a partner and get the relic." he start to walk again until hestumble onto a pond as he stare at the pond he think "Just in case" as he presenting his deck to the pond and the belt appeared around his waist "Now we good to g-?" " You… you… monster!" "what the hell? I better check it out" he start to run after the voice until he saw Yang talking to Blake and he shout "Hey Blake! Yang" both girls turn to him and Blake said "Kenichi ? it good to see you in one piece have you find your partner yet?" "No... I think I just tag along with you guys until I found my partner" "good idea Kenichi c'mon let's go"

 _-EMERALD FOREST CLIFF-_

Ozpin was staring at a distance with a frown on his face. "Another pair has been formed sir." Glynda said as she brought out her scroll, and show Ozpin footage of Nora and Ren. "The two that were formed were Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren…. Poor boy I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." she continue "Still he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune Arc fellow is not ready for this level of combat and Mister Kido haven't found a partner yet" Then she shut down her scroll "I guess we'll find out soon enough, at their current rate they should be able to reach the temple within just a few minutes."

Ozpin turn to his friend and said "Don't worry Glynda I have something for mister Kido." "What do you mean sir?" asked Glynda "You'll see" Glynda started to walk away from the cliff, she turned around and look at ozpin and said "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Ozpin didn't reply. After a few moments of silence, she asked again. "Professor Ozpin?" "Hmmm"

 _With Dylan_

"Bro at this rate we're not gonna make it to the temple" Ellie said to her brother as they still walk through the forest

"don't worry Ellie I got a plan" Dylan said as he spoted a giant Nevermore sleeping "that our ticket c'mon Ellie" 'I hope I don't regret this' though Ellie as she start to run after her brother

 _With Kenichi_

"Think this is it?" Yang asked as they reach the temple "Well, I don't see other ruin then this so yeah this is it" Replied Kenichi. Blake jumped over the edge and slid down the side of the hill with Yang and Kenichi hot on their heels.

"Hmm how about a cute little pony?" Yang said "Sure" replied Blake "what about you Kenichi?"

"Hmm I should grab thi- what is this?" Kenichi said as something caught his eyes "A Dragon statue? I think I'll take it"

"That wasn't so hard" Yang said "Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find" "alright! Now let's-!?"

 **KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Some girl is in Trouble!" Yang said "Are you sure the a girl?" Kenichi asked

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked. Her partner didn't answer; Blake was focused on the sky, her face marred by confusion. "Blake?" "Heads up!" "Huh!?" suddenly Ruby fell down from the Nevermore "Oh shir! its Ruby!" Suddenly a very familiar sounding, scream caught her attention. Another figure popped into her field of vision and collided with Ruby midair. Both were thrown off course and crashed into the dense foliage of the nearby trees.

"What was that?" She said while her head hurts "ehem…." She looked up and squinted again. An upside-down figure slowly came into view. "Hey, Ruby…" said Jaune "Hey, Jaune…"

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang " i..." A muffled explosion from the other end of the clearing was heard. It was followed by the sound of something breaking through the underbrush. A lone ursa burst out of the underbrush. An annoyance at best, but it would have to be dealt with. It stumbled forward, roaring and wildly flailing its arms. Something wasn't right. Ursi weren't the frantic sort. They were powerful but sluggish, and they only moved when they had to. "YEEEEHHHAAAWWWW!" Before the Ursa fell over and died.

"Aw, it's broken…" the orange hair girl said. Her companion had caught up with her just as she was inspecting her fallen playmate. " Nora! Please, don't ever do that again." the black hair man said to his friend Nora. But Nora ignored him and came running towards the temple. Nora skipped into the forest temple and came to a dead stop in front of the statue of a yellow tower. She leaned down in wide-eyed, child-like wonder and snatched it from its pedestal. She broke into a happy dance, striking all kinds of weird poses featuring the statue, accompanied by an improvised sing-song of " I'm queen of the castle!~ I'm queen of the castle!~" "NORA!" "Coming, Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on a ursa?" Blake asked Yang again "i..." A red-and-bronze-colored figure who was Pyrrha, burst out of the underbrush in a dead run. Then two massive pairs of pincers had ripped a gaping hole through trees and bushes alike before eight armored legs trampled the greenery into splinters "Jaune!" "Pyrrha!" "wooh..." Ruby say as she jumped down from the tree " Ruby! Wait!"

"Ruby!" She turned to her loving sister. "Yang!" Her sister chirped happily and raised her arms in a very familiar motion, the two was about to hug then someone got between them "Nora!"

"Did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her trail?" Blake asked. Yang, finally had enough. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

"Um… Yang." She looked up, but only to see Weiss hanging onto a giant Nevermore claw and see The Luce sibling on the Nevermore head "How could you leave us!" Weiss yelled. As for the sibling " Bro! that was a bad idea!" Ellie yelled at her brother "Oh c'mon Ellie its the best way to reach the temple" "Arggg you know what forget it let's go" "right behind you lil sis" they started to jumped off the Nevermore and join the group.

" I said jump!" "She's gonna fall." "She'll be fine." "She's falling." Jaune finally got unstuck from the tree, and was happy to see Weiss falling. He jumped from the tree and catch his 'Snow Angle'.

"Just dropping in oh god!" Jaune said as they start falling Weiss crash landed on jaune behind his back. And said "My hero" while checking her nail "My back..." Near the ruins, Pyrrha was flown back next to the rest of the group.

"Great! The gang's all here…Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically "Not if I can help it." Ruby brought out Crescent Rose, and charges towards the Deathstalker. "Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled to her sister.

Ruby made her weapon into scythe form, and fired to make her go faster. But before she could land a strike, the Grimm counter attacked her. She felled to the floor. "Don't… Don't worry! Totally fine." But she turned around and saw how near she was at the Grimm. She had no choice but to retreat.

"Ruby!" Yang started to run towards her sister. Kenichi just sigh and said "Guess I have to do it." he thrusts his right arm to the left before shouting, "Henshin!" He the inserted the deck into the slot before energy images of his armor appeared before they overlapped him and donned him in his armor. "Yosha!"Kenichi said as he start running to help the orange sister leaving the awestuck group behind "what the..?" Blake said

"How is he do that?" Weiss asked with shock expression

Ruby look behind her, and pale as he saw the Grimm with its stinger ready to kill the her until she hear something.

 **GUARD VENT**

"Huh?" she open her eyes and see someone who wear a red Dragon armor with something that looked like shield on his arm as he push the grimm stinger away and make it dizzy "are you okay Ruby?" said the red Dragon

"That voice Kenichi is that you?" Ruby asked "Yeah it me are you hurt" "No thanks to you I'm Okay btw... WHAT IS THAT!? WHERE DID YOU GET THIS ARMOR CAN I TRY IT!?" asked Ruby with star in her silver eyes

"Errr...I don't think so Ruby lets just get out of here" the grimm screech and about to attack again until its stinger got cut off they turn aruond and saw Infinity Blade in Dylan hand as he shout to his sister " Ellie! slow it down!" "You got it!" Ellie then brought out her chain and suddenly the chain start to extend and start to wrap around the Deathstalker until it can't moved " Do it now!" she shout at her brother Dylan start to run toward the grimm and jumped high in the air and said _**"Helm Breaker!"**_ and swung his sword down at the grimm head so hard that the Deathstalker died in one hit "Whew! that was easy hey guys shall we going?" asked Dylan

But everyone just look at him in shock except his sister "Err guys? are you there?" suddenly Ruby run up to him with star in her eyes "How did you do that!?" "Do what?" "You kill a Deathstalker in one hit!" "I'll tell you guys later" suddenly Weiss asked "Hey where is the Nevermore?" "Oh that chicken wing? we took care of it" Dylan replied while Ellie nodded her head "WHAT!?" everyone shout at them "WHEN DID YOU GUYS KILL IT!?" "when you guys watch Kenichi save Ruby you guys didn't notice it so Ellie and I just kill it" replied Dylan with a matter of fact and everone just sweat drop at them "Anyways we should get goin-!?"

Suddenly something sticky that look like a spider web just land on Ruby as she struggled against it "Guh! what is this" jaune then spotted something moving as he point at it"Hey what is that!?" when they turn around they saw The creature with green skin with a muscular build. It was wearing what appeared to be a tan loin cloth that was kept in place with a belt that had an elaborate designed buckle, along with a bronze detached collar just below its neck. As accessories the creature had light tan colored bandages wrapped around its forearms, pairs of black bands around its right upper arm and knees, and bronze anklets. The creature had four clawed toes and had a pair of claws protruding from slightly above its wrists. The most shocking feature of this being was its head. The head looked like a spider, with a pair of large black eyes in the center along with two smaller pairs of the same color on the sides of the first pair. It's mouth was the same as a spiders but without the mandibles that arachnids usually have. On the sides of it's head the creature had eight short protrusions that one could compare to spider legs. The only hair it had on it's body was a small tuft on the top of it's head in what appeared to be a style similar to a mohawk.

"Shit! It's Grongi! how did it get here? Guys stay back I handle this!" Dylan said the group look at him like he gone crazy Yang then said "What! Dylan are you crazy that thing will slaughter you!" "Don't worry its not my day to die you guys just go help Ruby I'll be find I promise" "...you better survive. How are you gonna fight it?" "With this" Dylan then run up to grongi and punch it when his fist made contact with the grongi head Dylan's right arm became encased in black, skin-tight material covered in a white gauntlet . The impact caused the Grongi to reel back in a daze.

Dylan just looked at his arm and said "looks like my power hasn't fully charged yet but whatever" 'That armor!?' thought Kenichi and Ruby when they saw the armor but it different from what they saw before. For one thing, almost all of the vibrant red was replaced with a stark white. The jewel in the center of the belt was orange instead of red, as were the eyes and the small gemstone on the head. The stag beetle-like horns were also shorter in length.

when the grongi see this it said something that they don't understand but they were able to make out the word **"KUUGA!"**

'What is Kuuga? is it mean the armor that Dylan wearing?' thought everyone as they watch Kuuga start to attack it with a haymaker in the head caused the grongi to reel back in a daze before he roundhouse kick it again caused it to stumble back Kuuga then shout to Kenichi "Ryuki! we need to finish it together!" Kenichi then look around until he point at himself and asked " You talking to me?" "Yes! you! we need to combine our finishing moved to kill it my current form is not strong enough to kill it!" "Okay!" Ryuki the inserting the card into the gauntlet.

 **FINAL VENT  
** Ryuki circled his arms before thrusting them forward as Dragreder coiled around him again. He then struck a stance before he jumped in the air where Dragreder followed him. Once in the air, Dragreder snakes around him as the Rider corkscrews in midair until he is in a kicking position. Once ready and at the peak of his jump, Dragreder blasts him with a Drag Fire, sending him flying towards the grongi with Kuuga jump in the air and use Growing Kick with Dragon Rider Kick and caused a huge explosion to occur.

"Whew...not bad" Kuuga said to Ryuki "Thanks" "We better get going we still have the initiation to finish" "lead the way...Shit! I still didn't have a partner!" Kuuga then replied to Ryuki "Don't worry about Ozpin have somthing for you" "Huh"

BEACON'S HALL  
"Russel Thrush, Cardin Whinchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four gathered the black bishop pieces. Therefore, today you shall be known as team CRDL… led by, Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said. The assembled group nodded, making their way off of the stage. Ozpin then began to read out the next group of students.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. You four gathered the white rook pieces. Together you shall be known as team JNPR… led by, Jaune Arc.

Jaune, taken aback glanced around "Ledby...?" "Congratulations young man." Ozpin gave the boy a small smile and a nod before they made their way off the stage.

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You four gathered the white knight pieces. Therefore, from this day on, you shall be known as team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose." "Oh, I am so proud of you!"Yang grabbed her sister in a hug, the rest of the group smiling or grinning

"Dylan Luce, and Ellie Luce. You two gathered the black knight pieces. Therefore,From this day on, you shall be the first two man team known as team ED (Aid)." Ozpin said.

"Hey what about Kenichi?" Ruby askedher friend 'You'll see' Dylan thought

"And finally Kido Kenichi retrieve the rare Dragon statue you'll be place on the team that you made eyes contact with first. So I'll place you on team RWBY!" finished Ozpin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone in the hall "Bro did you do this?" Ellie asked her brother who wear a troll face mask "What are you talking about?" Dylan asked innocently "... Never mind"

 _Flash back_

 _"Sir I want Kido Kenichi to be place this girls I'm sure it will be fun" Dylan said to Ozpin as he drank his coffee "...Okay than" Ozpin replied_

 ** _End Chapter 3_**

 **Hope you enjoy it and I almost forgot. This is the first Oc Bio**

Name: Dylan Luce (Kamen Rider Kuuga)

Race: Half Nephilim Half Human

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Weapon: Infinity Blade and dual handgun name The Moon and The Sun

Personality: kind, caring, a bit cold at sometime when promise something he will do it like to break the 4th wall

Quotes: I will fight for what I believe in and I'll protect everyone future and smile


	4. The Indigo Knight

**Hello again everyone! Welcome to the new chapter of this fic and I have a surprise for you in this chapter**

 **Now Enjoy!**

 _ **Note : I gonna skip The Badge and The Burden because it heppened like in canon so I gonna start Jaunedice**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OC. RWBY and Kamen rider belongs to the rightful owners.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 ** _'Telepathy'_**

 _ **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga!)**_

 _A tribal drumbeat resounds throughout the night as the scene flashes from the shattered moon, to a silhouette of Kuuga, to a grimm, and finally the symbol of Kuuga._

 _ **Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou**_

 _(This vacant planet began its era from zero)_

 _The camera blurs before refocusing on Dylan seemingly staring out into the distance_

 _ **Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono**_

 _(The legend will be revised!)_

 _Again the camera blurs,only this time focusing on Ozpin crossed his arm and camera blurs to Yang she to was staring off in the distance._

 _ **ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!**_

 _(Right now, let loose into the acceleration!)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Kenichi and Blake turn their backs to each other and crossed their arm_

 _ **(Guitar rift)**_

 _The camera blurs to Dylan did his Henshin pose and to the grimm_

 _ **Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere**_

 _(Kuuga a blazing revival!)_

 _Kuuga slightly turned but looking directly at the camera._

 _ **Kuuga Hokori no enajii**_

 _(Kuuga! You have the energy of pride!)_

 _As the scene flashed again, Kuuga was standing in a burning dockyard with the White Fang soldier all around him_

 _ **Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni**_

 _(Kuuga! In order to become stronger...)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri**_

 _(No Fear No Pain Shield love to the very end!)_

 _The image once again whites out as images of Kuuga riding the TryChaser play._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai**_

 _(NO Fear No Pain You're not afraid of anything!)_

 _Another set of images play, only this one having Kuuga fight off the grimm before jumping and did a Mighty Kick_

 _ **Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru!**_

 _(Completely running alone! I'm gonna overcome this!)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance. And a camera spin around him_

 _ **Chou Henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!**_

 _(Super Transformation! Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_

 _Finally the camera rises to the endless sky and a title appear with eleven silhouetted figures appear on the background from the left side the shadow started to fade away reveal Kuuga Growing Form_

 ** _RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider_**

 **Chapter 4: The Indigo Knight enter the stage!**

BEACON'S COMBAT HALL

Jaune was panting, getting tired from the match. There was no surprise he knew this was going to happen from the start the cheering from his team and friends wasn't going to do a difference. Cardin stood tall not tired without getting hit from one of his opponent's attacks. Yet the blond kept on attacking and he kept on countering at this rate, the blond leader was only embarrassing himself further. Finally he made contact with his mace and they kept on staring at each other. Jaune tried to overpower him but that was impossible, his strength was too much. The leader of CRDL knew it as he gave the blond teen a grin that gave the message. Even with his aura and his friends support Jaune couldn't do a thing.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said to Jaune "Over my dead-" Jaune got hit by Cardin's leg on his stomach as he sent flying with his mace. His shield was toss aside while he was still holding his sword. He could only watch as Cardin walked closer to him and raised his weapon ready to finish him off.

*ZZZZZZZZZZZZ* Suddenly a buzzer sound went off as the leader of CRDL stopped from delivering the final blow, and he looked disappointed.

"that's enough." Glynda said as she got between the two teens " students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this will indicate Mr. Arc is no longer fit for battle and the official may call off the match." she then looks at him "Mr. Arc please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gaging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be engulf by a beowolve now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said quietly and Glynda continue "Remember everyone the Vytal Festival is only months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving at Vale so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." The sound of the bell was heard meaning the end of the class.

Yang then got up and walked to Dylan and asked " Do you think he's okay." as she and her sister see Jaune walked away without saying a word " I'm think not that guy have been through a lot. He just need someone to teach him how to fight properly." Dylan said  
CAFETERIA

Later on at lunch, in an ominous voice, Nora was telling her most recent tale "So there we were, in the middle of the night..." Ren's monotone voice then cut in. "It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursa..."  
"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Only two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Liens selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora crossed her arms, grinning proudly. " *sigh* she has been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now..." Ren explain

Pyrrha glanced over at Jaune, who was picking at his food with an off look on his face. "Jaune, are you okay?" Jumping back into awareness, he glanced around, nodding with a false smile. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. Why do you ask?" Ruby glanced up at him, frowning slightly. "Its just that you are acting kind've... not okay."

Jaune gave a sigh, then a thumbs up and another false smile. "Guys I am fine, seriously. Look at me. Perfectly okay!" Glancing over his shoulder, Jaune saw the members of Team CRDL making fun of a single rabbit faunus girl, one Velvet Scarlatina, and clenched his fist. Pyrrha placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder, her face wearing an expression of concern. "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who, Cardin Winchester? He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes." Ruby's eyes were still narrowed, looking in said bully's direction. "He is a bully." Dylan continue " And he's an asshole."

"Oh please, name one time he has 'bullied' me." Jaune stated in his unconvincing defiance. Dylan said " let's see… oh! You were just walking through the halls, when Cardin made you drop your books. And the other was when he opened your shield, you were about to enter the classroom, then got stuck. And lastly! when he put you on a rocket propeller locker and sent you flying!" "And I didn't landed that far from the school!"

At that Nora finally broke the deathly silence, standing on top of the table in a battle pose. "I know!, We'll break his legs!" Jaune coughed and then gave a small smile, standing up to leave with his tray. "Guys its fine. Besides, it is not like he is only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." "Ow that hurts! Please, stop! " Cardin was still pinching her bunny ear. "Haha, I told you guys they were real" He finally let her go laughing.

"What a freak." his goons said Dove and Sky Lark were laughing.

Dylan look at Team CRDL with his eyes flash red and said " And he is a racist Prick." Pyrrha looked at team CRDL "His behavior is atrocious.. I can't stand people like him." Kenichi eyes were narrowed and said "He is not the only one." Yang gave a frown, resting her cheek in her palm as she leaned against the table. "It must be hard to be a faunus." With that, lunch had ended, and everyone was beginning to file out of the room to their next class. Dylan look at Jaune and he said to himself " He may be a weakling but I think he's the one who inheritance his power." He then took out a card from his pocket the front had what looked like blue rhino beetle with a red spade on the shell of it in a red background that said, 'Change Beetle,'and it glowing with blue aura.

"Blade."

TIME SKIP

Team RWBY, JNPR, ED, Velvet and CRDL were in their next class, History. A man appears to be a rather young man, with messy green hair. He has sapphire blue eyes. His attire is disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque. Bartholomew Oobleck is his name.

Oobleck was speeding through his lesson, zipping from one end of the room to another. "...This is just prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, when humankind was quite adamant on the funds of the population in ivory." With a quick sip of his mug, he zipped around his desk, pointing to a particular spot on the map for the location of said historical reference. "Now this may be ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember these are relatively recent events. Why, the repercutions of the uprising could still be seen today." With yet another sip, and another zip to the opposite end of the room, Oobleck looked over his students. "Now, have any of you ever been subjugated or discriminated against due to your faunus heritage?"

A few of the faunus students slowly began to raise their hands, and Oobleck took yet another sip of his mug. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened with the White Fang! Once peaceful protesters, now criminals and rebellious attacks! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the human-faunus war?" Weiss, snapping her hand into the air was quickly called on. "The Battle at Fort Castle." "Very good Miss Schnee, very good indeed! Now, who can tell me the advantages that the faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?"

Cardin, seated behind Jaune, flicked a paper football into the back of his head, subsequently causing him to raise up his hand and be called on. "Mister Arc! Finally contributing to class! Excellent, excellent! What is the answer?" Jaune, completely lost glanced behind Oobleck towards Pyrrha and Blake, both of whom were trying to give him hints as he stalled for time. "Well... the answer is that... the advantage the faunus held.. over that guy's stuff..." Pyrrha and Blake were motioning slightly towards their eyes, in which Jaune quickly replied, "Binoculars!" Dylan facepalm and said "goddamn it." The majority of the class began to laugh, with Cardin being the loudest. "Very funny, Mister Arc. Cardin, since you seem to be confident in your own ability to respond, why don't you give us the correct answer?"

Cardin, leaning back in his seat replied rather flippantly, "Well, I know it is a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Pyrrha had finally snapped, looking over at the class jerk. "You aren't the most open minded of people, are you Cardin?" "What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer. It was night vision. Many faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Blake continued on the answer from there. "General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." Glancing over at Cardin with a smirk, she continued. "Perhaps if he paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Cardin gave a growl, slowly rising to his feet, fists raised. Oobleck gave a sigh, then took yet another sip from his mug. "Mister Winchester please take your seat." As Jaune began to giggle, Oobleck then zipped directly in front of him. "Both you and Mister Arc can see me after class for additional readings. Dismissed!"

As the groups began to vacate the room, Pyrrha stayed behind to wait for Jaune. Back inside the room, Oobleck had the two sat down, looking over them seriously. "You two have been struggling in my class since day one. Now, i don't know if its your lack of interest or just your stubborn nature but whatever it is.." He quickly took another sip, then set his mug down. "it ends today. Now, you were taught to gain entrance to the school and we only accept the best of the best so I expect you two to act like it. History is important gentlemen. If you can't learn from it, you are doomed to repeat it. Pages 51 to 91 I want an essay on my desk by the next class. Now run along."

Oobleck zoomed out the door, followed by Jaune, then Cardin, who shoved Jaune to the ground. Pyrrha quickly picked him up, glaring at the bully. "You know I really will break his legs.." Pyrrha quickly grabbed Jaune by the arm, leading him away. "I have an idea, come with me!" Dylan slowly followed after the two, making sure to keep his distance.

TIME SKIP

Pyrrha and Jaune stood on the edge of the balcony, looking out over the school and the city, all lit up at night. Glancing down over the edge, Jaune glanced over to his teammate. "Pyrrha, I know I am going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed. I could always be a farmer or something." He rested his hands on his knees, looking down over the long distance down from the balcony. Pyrrha blinked and then glanced down, quickly grabbing his arm, she pulled him from the edge. "Jaune no, that is not why I brought you up here! I know you are having a difficult time in class, and that you are still not the strongest of fighters, so.. I want to help you."

Jaune glanced over her, slightly depressed. "What...?" Pyrrha looked over him, smiling slightly. "We could train up here, after class where no one could bother us."

"You think I need help?"

"No, that's not what I meant.."

"But that is what you just said.."

"Everyone needs a push from time to time, it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you are capable of."

Jaune frowned and said "You're wrong. I lied to get into Beacon. I don't belong here. I got ahold of some fake transcripts and I lied to get in, okay?"

Pyrrha looked over him in shock "Why?" Jaune looked back at her in frustration. "I didn't go to combat school, I didn't get a special education, I didn't pass any tests, I didn't earn my spot at this reason is because I wanted to be like all of my family, my father, my grandfather, they were warriors, heroes that fought in the war, heroes. I wanted to be one too, but I was never good enough."

"Then let me, us help you." Pyrrha gently grabbed Jaune's arm, but he quickly shook it off, his temper flaring."I don't want help, I don't want to be the damsel in distress. I am tired of being the lovable idiot while my friends fight for their lives when I am stuck in a tree. If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?" Pyrrha attempted to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch."Just... leave me alone Okay?"

She lowered her head sadly."If that's what you think is best..." she then walk away Jaune start to walk after her but

" *Laugh* oh Jaune" Jaune turn around and saw Cardin "Cardin!?" "I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacin, huh? I've got to say Jaune, I've never expected you to be such a rebel."

Jaune started to panic "Please! Cardin, don't tell anyone!" "Jaune! Come on! I'd never rat out a friend like that!

Jaune look puzzled "Uh, a friend?" "Of course! We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time. That being said...I really don't have time to do those extra reading gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, Buddy?... that's what I thought." he walked away an said "Don't worry Jaune; your secret's safe with me.

Jaune muttered to himself "Oh man what should I do?"

Behind the door

"This is bad that bastard Cardin got Jaune" Dylan said as he listened to the conversation Jaune and Cardin had 'I have to fall back for now but don't worry Jaune I've got something for you' He then left and go to his dorm room

TIME SKIP

Team JNPR, without their leader were in their dorm getting ready to sleep. Except for Nora who was jumping up and down on her bed. "How come Jaune gets home so late?" and Ren said to Nora "He's become rather scarce ever since he's been fraternizing with Cardin." "That's weird. Doesn't he know we have a field trip to,orrow? We need our rest!" She did one final jump and landed on her bed.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing…" Pyrrha said, sadly. She just kept looking out their dorm window. Nora and Ren exchange glances not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door. Jaune hangs his head and closes the door just as a voice interrupts his thoughts. "Hey Jaune!" Startled he turns around to see Ruby in her pajamas. "Long time no see! Did you lock yourself out again?" she asked "Oh! uh.. nope! Got it." "So, where have you been lately?" "I uh...*sigh* I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure." He then slide down the wall "Nope!" The blonde boy looked up, surprised. "N-nope?" "Nope! You're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby said

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" "Mmm...nope" "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." "Nope!" she then sit next to Jaune "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" Jaune groaned as she said it "But, you can't be one now. You know why?" "Uhhh, because...?" " Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now Jaune. We both do! And if we fail then we'll just be bringing them down with us."

She got up, about to go back to her dorm. "We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." Before she went into her dorm. "I believe in you and if you need help I'll always be there for you. Have a good night Jaune!" "...thanks Ruby it really help" he the got up and about to enter his room but his scroll ringing and Cardin told him to bring a bag of rapier wasp Jaune sigh and walk away but bump into Dylan "Hey Jaune...where are you going?" "oh hey Dylan I uh... I just need some fresh air that all."

"...you know Jaune I knew what Cardin did to you" Dylan said to Jaune and he start to panic "Oh not you too!? Please don"t tell anyone!" Jaune begged "Calm down I don't tell a single soul" "r-really?" "Yeah honestly I don't care if you cheat your way into Beacon or not. This is the path you choose only you can choose your own not me." but I think fate told me that I always a loser."

Dylan look at him blankly and said "you know Jaune when you said fate its remind me of something my father told me. When he's around my age he met someoneone who said about fate crap always insulted his cousin for somehing she can't control but my father friend beat the shit out of him and everyone called him a failure but he prove them wrong until everyone accept him and saw him as a hero." "wow he must be a great guy" Jaune said

"My point is fate has nothing to do with you. Even if it does you have to fight fate and win" Dylan finished "I-I'll Dylan I gotta go" Jaune start to leave but Dylan stop him "hold your horse Jaune I've got something for you" Dylan gave him something and saw what looked like a silver box that looked sort of like a buckle made out of steel with a clear panel on the front and grabbed it to get a better look at it.

"A buckle?" Jaune asked Dylan "here" Dylan then throw a card at him and he caught it and read "Change Beetle? what is this?" "If you wanted to use it just slid the card into the buckle and place it in front of your waist"

Dylan the start to walked away and Jaune asked "why did you give it to me?" Dylan turned around and answer "to fight your own fate and win" he then enter his room leaving a confused Jaune behind

TIME SKIP

FOREVER FALL FOREST

The group of students have arrived at the forest which it was considered the most beautiful and widest. They were in awe watching so many trees with red leaves. "Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Goodwitch started hearing some of the students whispering of its radiant beauty.

"But we're not here for sight see. Professor Peach have asked you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and myself to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous here at 4 o' clock, have fun."

Ruby asked Dylan "hey where is jaune?" Dylan sigh and said "he's with Team CRDL but don't worry he'll be fine" "...if you say so. Alright team! Lets collect the sap!"

 _5 minute later_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
** "Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked. Then they saw the remaining members of CRDL running away.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled accidently bumping into Yang. Grabbing his collar. "What?! Where?!" she asked "Back there with Cardin & Jaune!" Dropping her jar, Pyrrha ran towards the location where jaune is. "Jaune!"

Dylan said "Damn it! Ellie! Kenichi! you come with me!" as they started to followed Pyrrha,Weiss,and Ruby. when they arrive they see Ursa attacking Cardin

Cardin was too tired to run, so he tried to crawl away "Oh no!" Ruby said as she watch Ursa swiping it paw down at Cardin... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him. He glared at the Ursai unsheathing his sword and preparing his shield. The Grimm charged launching one of its sharp claws but the blond blocked it with his shield. With its free claw hit him making the knight stumble. And he lost his grip on his sword and shield and he see Ursa charge at him

'Crap! what should I do!?' Jaune thought **_'Jaune!'_** 'what the Dylan!?' _**'Yes it me! use the buckle I gave you! Now! And said Henshin!'**_ Jaune then bring out the buckle and slid the Change Beetle card into the panel in front of the buckle before bringing it down to the front of his waist. A red belt which resembled a link of cards came out of one side and completely looped around his waist and ended when it reached the other side of the Blay Buckle. The buckle released a pulsing sound as Jaune then slowly push out his right arm out with his index finger stretch out. He then turn his arm around making his hand look like he is pointing out into the sky. And said "Henshin!" With a single pull of the handle, the panel flipped over to reveal a yellow Spade symbol in a red background.

 **"Turn Up!"** The belt announced as a blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hit the Ursa and hovered before Jaune. It had the image of the Change Beetle card on it and looked big enough for a person to easily fit through. Breathing deeply Jaune thought 'here goes nothing!' as he ran forward and into the projection before exiting, after he ran through it he realized that he had completely changed.  
He was clad in a blue bodysuit with silver armor that had spades on the shoulders and chest of the armor. He also wore silver boots, gauntlets, and knee pads. His helmet was blue except for the silver face plate and the single horn rising from it that went slightly above his head, the eyes of the helmet were two red orbs that he could see through. On his left hip was the Blay Rouzer which looked like a sword, the sword was oddly shaped since the front of it was boxlike with a spade on it and a handle on the back for holding the weapon. It was similar to the sabers that were used in the past that the French used, except the blade and the handle of it was larger and more bulky. Jaune had become Kamen Rider Blade.

 **(Insert: Round Zero Blade Brave)**

"This power... I feel like I can lift a giant bolder without breaking a sweat!" Jaune said **_'Jaune you have to take care of Ursa first!'_** "Oh right almost forgot about it!" he then run up to Ursa and haymaker it in the face before he pulled his sword Blay Rouzer and slashed the Ursa multiple times with his sword and pushed it back.

'Great! what now?' Jaune thought _**'Use the card in Blay Rouzer to finished it!'**_ 'Card?' opens up storage of the Blay Rouzer and sees only one card 2 of spades Slash Lizard. He then grabs the Slash Lizard card and slide it in his Blay Rouzer.

 **"Slash"  
** A hologram of the card appeared before him. It was then absorbed into his Blay Rouzer He then charge at the Ursa and slashed it head clean off like a butter

"Whoh... did I do that? alright! I really did it!" Jaune went up and helped Cardin up. "Jaune…" "Don't mess with my team and my friends." The Bully look down in shame 'So...Dylan how do I turn back?' _**'Just pulled the lever on your belt.'**_ Dylan said in his mind Jaune then pulled the lever on his belt and reverting back 'cool!'

DORM ROOFTOP

Later that night, Dylan watch Jaune talked to Pyrrha and she promise to help him for his training before left the rooftop Dylan then walk to Jaune "So...how its going?" he asked Jaune "Great! she said she'll help me with my training! thanks to you Dylan" "Don't sweat it I just help a friend in need"

"Dylan...about the buckle you gave me what is it?" "It's called Blay Buckle its allow you to transform into Kamen Rider know as Kamen Rider Blade"

"Blade...I like it and what about the card I use?" "Its called a Rouze Cards it sealed the power of a creature know as Undead inside it" "Why called them Undead?" "Because you can't kill it. They are immortal. You can stab it burn it but its always come back. the only ways to stop them is to sealed them into this card" Dylan explain

"Oh I see wait...you say cards you mean there is more of them!?" "Yeah but they all sealed already if you train harder I'll give you more card" "really? thanks Dylan!"

They started to walked back to their room and Dylan said "By the way Jaune. tomorrow can you come with me to Vale" "yeah but why?" "I got something for you" "oh...okay one more thing Dylan why do you give it to me?"

"...I need a team of Kamen Rider" "Why?" "I can't tell you right now but I can says something bad gonna heppen in the future" Dylan said before close the door to his room

TIME SKIP

VALE

"Why are we here anyways?" Jaune asked Dylan as they stood in front of an old garage "you are Kamen Rider now and all Rider have their own Bike so today I give it to you" Dylan said as he open the garage door. Inside the garage there are six motorcycles. Dylan the walk to the blue motorcycle "This is for you" "those it have a name?" "Blue Spader"

"cool name uh...but there is a problem" "what is it?" "...I don't know how to ride a motorcycle" "oh...don't worry I'll teach you how to ride a bike" Dylan said with a creepy smile

'oh shit' Jaune thought dreadfully

 _ **End Chapter 4**_

 **Hope you guys enjoy it and please leave the review I want to know what you guys think of this chapter I'll try to improve it. And here is the second Oc Bio**

Name: Kido Kenichi (Kamen Rider Ryuki)

Race: Human

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Weapon: Twin handgun name Dragon Fang

Personality: kind,caring,hard worker, sometime a bit slow and an air head  
Quotes: I'll protect the people I care about


	5. A Blazing Revival

**Hello again everyone! what do you think about the previous chapter? Didn't see that one coming right? I'm glad you guys enjoy it but don't worry there will be more Rider appear in the future I'll give you a hint.**

 **Hint: You can't play a poker game without Heart Diamond And Club. Now it's time for a new chapter! Let's Rock!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OC. RWBY and Kamen rider belongs to the rightful owners.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 ** _'Telepathy'_**

 _ **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga!)**_

 _A tribal drumbeat resounds throughout the night as the scene flashes from the shattered moon, to a silhouette of Kuuga, to a grimm, and finally the symbol of Kuuga._

 _ **Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou**_

 _(This vacant planet began its era from zero)_

 _The camera blurs before refocusing on Dylan seemingly staring out into the distance_

 _ **Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono**_

 _(The legend will be revised!)_

 _Again the camera blurs,only this time focusing on Ozpin crossed his arm and camera blurs to Yang she to was staring off in the distance._

 _ **ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!**_

 _(Right now, let loose into the acceleration!)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Kenichi and Blake turn their backs to each other and crossed their arm_

 _ **(Guitar rift)**_

 _The camera blurs to Dylan did his Henshin pose and to the grimm_

 _ **Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere**_

 _(Kuuga a blazing revival!)_

 _Kuuga slightly turned but looking directly at the camera._

 _ **Kuuga Hokori no enajii**_

 _(Kuuga! You have the energy of pride!)_

 _As the scene flashed again, Kuuga was standing in a burning dockyard with the White Fang soldier all around him_

 _ **Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni**_

 _(Kuuga! In order to become stronger...)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri**_

 _(No Fear No Pain Shield love to the very end!)_

 _The image once again whites out as images of Kuuga riding the TryChaser play._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai**_

 _(NO Fear No Pain You're not afraid of anything!)_

 _Another set of images play, only this one having Kuuga fight off the grimm before jumping and did a Mighty Kick_

 _ **Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru!**_

 _(Completely running alone! I'm gonna overcome this!)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance. And a camera spin around him_

 _ **Chou Henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!**_

 _(Super Transformation! Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_

 _Finally the camera rises to the endless sky and a title appear with eleven silhouetted figures appear on the background from the left side the shadow started to fade away reveal Kuuga Growing Form_

 ** _RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider_**

 **Chapter 5: A Blazing Revival of the Mighty warrior**

VALE

Team RWBY plus K decided to go into Vale as students from different kingdoms will be coming to the city for the festival. RWBY and Kenichi saw everyone decorating the streets, Weiss stopped to look at a sign that said 'Welcome to Vale'.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said " I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby said as she hid behind Kenichi "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss said Yang then crossed her arms "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." "Quiet you!" Ruby saw some familiar faces who were also checking out the place. It was Team ED Ruby call her team and pointed at their friends.

"Dylan! Ellie!"The team look at who shouted and saw Yang waving at them. "Hey guys!" Dylan said as they walk towards them "what are you guys doing here?" Kenichi asked "well, it our day off abd we have nothing to do. So we decided to explore the city" Dylan said as they followed Team RWBY "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks" Yang whine "Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said and Dylan look at Ruby and say "Ruby this is a dock what did you expect?" with blank face and made Ruby blush "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon I feel as if it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said as she started to walk again. Everyone deadpanned stares at her. Ellie then say " you wanted to spy on them so you'll have the upper hand in the tournament." "You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms in defense.

Ruby looked over into the city. She noticed there was a robbery that happened because of all the police tape. The girls with Kenichi and ED walked up to the two police officers that were asked the officers " What happened here?" "Oh this? Robbery, second dust shop to be hit this week. this place is turning into a jungle..." "Ugh...that's terrible." "They left all the money again captain." "Again? It just doesn't make any sense. Who needs that much dust?" "I don't know, an army?" "You thinking' uh, White Fang?" the officer guess "Yeah, I'm thinkin' we don't get paid enough. And we have a report about murder case too."

Dylan then asked "what case?" the officer look at him "well, it fifth victim this week and all of them looked a lot like a mummy because the CSI said that something sucked all of the victim blood I think the culprit is the Unidentified Lifeform" Ruby then asked "err...officer what is the Unidentified Lifeform?" "Well, we don't really what it is but they kill the cilivian and Faunus alike and it not a Grimm so we called them Unidentified Lifeform"

Team RWBY thought 'could it be the thing that Dylan fought in the initiation?' as they look at Dylan and see him nodded his head and say "Thank you officer" "Don't worry kid but excuse me I have a work to do so...bye"

When the officer gone Weiss then said "Hmmp. The White Fang and Unidentified Lifeform is an awful bunch of degenerates."Weiss folded her arms and proclaimed. Blake turned to her. "What's your problem?" "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane. they are all alike" Weiss shrugged her shoulders.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of Psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus. Nothing like that Unidentified Lifeform." Blake explained. "Oh please, they want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."Weiss argued. "Either way, it doesn't explain why the White Fang would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Ruby then said " Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy, maybe it was him?" "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss rant

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

Someone yelled over by the boats. They ran over to the railings to see what the commotion what about. When they got there, a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. He also has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. This shows he is a Faunus, a monkey Faunus to be exact due to the tail. He was being chased on the deck of a boat until he hopped onto the railing.

"Thanks for the ride guys! Hahahahahaha" He hopped down to the docks and continued running. "You no good stow-away!" He was hanging on a lamp post by his tail, peeling a banana. " Hey! A no good stow-away would've been caught, I'm a great stow-away!" The Monkey boy replied to the two sailors that were on the ship. A rock came flying at him and he leaned to another direction to dodge it. A banana peel was thrown at the sailors face. The Monkey boy lifted himself up onto the rail of the post and laughed then he jumped back down onto the docks and continued to run away from the cops. He turned up the stairs and sprinted in their direction.

He pasts Team RWBY plus K and ED he looks at Blake for a split second then winks at her. He started to run again. And Kenichi though ' Why am I have a urge to strangle that Monkey Faunus?' "Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said as she watched the police chase after the proclaimed as she went after the Faunus boy with Ruby Yang and Kenichi following. Blake just stands still lost in thought before following her team.

As they continue their chase, the girls round the corner but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up as she saw the Faunus guy disappear from their view, showing that he got away. "No, he got away!" Weiss whine "Uhh… Weiss?" Yang pointed at the girl that Weiss bumped into. Lying on the ground was a girl with short, curly orange hair with freckles on her face. Basically, a ginger. She was also wearing clothes that were part futuristic and part old-fashioned. She wore a blouse with feminine overalls, with a black collar and matching stockings, both decorated with green lines. She also wore a pink bow in her hair. On her back was a small backpack. Weiss finally sees girl she bumped on. The ginger creepily smiled at her which startles the heiress and makes her get up quickly.

"Sa-lu-ta-tion!" said the girl who was still on the floor. "Um... hello?" Ruby greet her "Are you... okay?" "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." " Do you... wanna get up?" Thinking for a moment. "yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the two team's steps back a little. 'She not normal I'm sure of it' Dylan thought "My name is Penny, it's nice to meet you all!" Penny said

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Yang asked her. Dylan smacked Yang's head for asking that question. "Yang that's rude" He scold Yang "O-Oh, I'm Yang."

"hello, my name is Kenichi."

"Dylan."

"Ellie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." "You already said that…" Ruby said as Penny pauses again. "So I did." "Well sorry for running into you." As the Seven of them turned around to walk away. "Take care, friend!" Ruby said to her before she turned around. Penny's eyes widen.

They wondered a few feet before Yang spoke up."She was...weird." "Now, where did that Faunus rif-raf run off to?" They all stopped to see Penny appear appeared out of nowhere. "What did you call me?" She ask sounding angry, Weiss was repeatedly looking back and forth as to see how the heck she did that.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." But Penny had another reason as to why she asked them that. "No, not you" She approached Ruby. "you." "Me? I-uh, I dunno, I-what I, um, uhh-" Kenichi them said "Crap." "You called me friend, am I really your friend?" " uummmm…" Ruby looked over at her team as Yang, Blake and Weiss shook their heads, saying 'no' and Kenichi with a confuse face. She look over the Luce sibling and see them look at her with blank face The Little reaper answered with a half-smile. The other three were looking at her as if she made a horrible decision

"Sensational! We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said Ruby groaned, as she turns to her partner. "No - she seems far more coordinated." "So... what are you doing in Vale?" Blake asked Penny "I'm here to fight in the tournament!" "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" "I'm combat ready!" she saluted

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said "Says the girl wearing a dress." The heiress crossed her arms. "It's a combat skirt!" Ruby speeds over to Weiss' side. "Yeah!" Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it. Weiss then realized something.

"Wait a minute!" She walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders."If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" "The who...?" Penny ask in confusion. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!" "Why do you keep saying that?!" Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" "Oh, I'm sorry." The heiress releases Penny. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" "Stop it!" "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time and he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Blake clenched her fists and growls. "You ignorant little brat!" Weiss looks offended by her words then Blake walks away as she follows her. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" "You are a judgmental little girl!" "What in the world makes you say that?!" "the mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Ruby,Yang,Kenichi and team ED watches the two arguing. The sisters became worried, and Kenichi said "This can't be good" "So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" "That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Yang then said " We should go, later Dylan!" "Bye guys!"

Dylan and Ellie wave at them departing. Ellie then said "Do you think they will be allright?" "Of course they are team after all." he replied "Hmm. I guess you right. By the way bro have you found the suitable for the Rider?" "Yeah. All three of them." he then took a cards from his pocket its looks like the Change Beetle but all three of it are differentthe one on his right had a picture of the stag beetle and it said Change Stage. The middle had a picture of mantis and it said Change Mantis and finally on his left had a picture of spider with a word Change Spider. Dylan look at the card and said "It's almost time for you three to enter the stage." he said as they walk back to Beacon.

RWBY ROOM

The argument continued on their dorm room as the other were listening to Weiss and Blake argue. "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss said to Blake, who was sitting in her bed across hers. "That is the problem." "You realize you are defending an organization that hates humanity don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" "People like me?!" "You're discriminatory!" Blake shouted at the heiress to the face. "I'm a victim!" The room gotten quiet. As Weiss shouted back.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed..." All of them was shocked. "My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood…" She bangs her fist on the desk, Blake's eyes soften from this. Ruby goes over to Weiss to comfort her.

"Weiss, I…" "NO!" She turns away and walks back over to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe were just tired of being pushed around!" She screamed, Silence drops down once again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks at each of them. "I-I..." She turned for the door and sprinted out as fast as she could. Kenichi and Ruby then run after her " Blake, wait! Come back!" as they runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks at the floor.

WITH BLAKE

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping. She then started to stare at the Beowolf under the man and woman. She closed her eyes and slowly lifted her arms up to her bow and pulled the string to release the bow from her hair, revealing her cat ears. She started to cry uncontrollably. She kneeled down, and hug herself while crying.

" I knew you would look better without the bow." She saw a Monkey Faunus looked at her

Monday Morning

It was the end of the weekend, and no one had heard or seen Blake since that night RWY plus K kept going down to Vale to look for her "She's been gone all weekend…" the heiress frowned a bit and said "Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself." "Weiss, come on she's one of our teammate." "Is she? We all heard what she said." "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't, either way she's missing, and we need to find her." "A member of the White Fang, right underneath our noses."

"You guys having a trouble?" Team RWY and Kenichi turn around and saw Dylan and Jaune walk towards them and Jaune asked "It's about Blake being a Faunus and the former White Fang?" Ruby and asked "How did you two knows!?" Dylan the said "Well, Jaune and I Just passing throught when we heard Blake yelled and run away. That's why we here. To give you guys a hand." "What about Ellie?" Ruby asked "She busy so she can't come and help us" Dylan replied Jaune then said "I think we should split up. it would be faster then what you guys do now." Kenichi then said "Good idea Jaune. I think I'll go that way see ya" and he just left them  
CAFÉ' VALE

Blake took a sip of her tea as she was sitting across from the Faunus boy who is named Sun Wukong. "So, you want to know more about me..." "Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks." Blake glared at him she about to say something but someone interrupt her "Blake!" Blake and Sun turn around and saw Kenichi running towards them while panting "I-I finaly-found-yo-you!" Kenichi said

"Kenichi!? how did you get here?" Blake said to Kenichi "well, you just ran off without saying a word so we are all worried and decided to come and find you" he replied "Please Kenichi Don't called them. not yet"

Kenichi looked puzzled and said "Err...okay. hey! you are that Monkey Faunus!" he then pointed at Sun "Sup buddy the name Sun Wukong nice to meet ya" Sun greet Kenichi "Kido Kenichi nice to meet you too" "Ahem!" they all turn too Blake "Back to the topic Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?" she asked Sun "Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. A bunch of Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me!" As he started to drink his tea. "I was once a member of the White Fang." Sun choke on his drink. Kenichi widen his eyes and lookat her."Wait a minute! You were a member of the White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually, you could almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different. In the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course despite being promised equality the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings and so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference but I was just a youthful optimist then, five years ago our leader stepped down and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor and the worst part was it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." She felt someone touch her shoulder. she saw Kenichi smile and nodded. she smiled back. "So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence and instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view all with the help of a little black bow."

"So… have you told your friends any of this?" Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing. "I guess that is a no?" Kenichi then said "Dude if she told us she won't be sitting here talking to you now."

MEANWHILE

In another part of Vale, RWY kept looking for their lost teammates. after they depart with Dylan and Jaune "Blaaaake! Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" "Blake!" "Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" Ruby said looking angry at her partner. "Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police." "uuggh.. Weiss.." Ruby crossed her arms. "It was just an idea!" "and a bad one" "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said "I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!"

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" the girls turned around and screamed femininely. "Penny! Where did you come from!?" The Ginger Ignoring the Reapers question. "Hey guys! What are you up to?" "We're looking for our friend Blake." "Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" " Wait, how did you know that?" "Uhh.. The cat ears?" "What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind. Penny watch it smiling, then return her attention back at them.

"well, she does eat tuna a lot." Yang said "So, where is she?" "We don't know… She's been missing since Friday. Along" The ginger eyes steeled, she clench her fist.

"That's terrible! Don't you worry Ruby my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate" "Uh, that's really nice of you Penny but we're okay! Really! Right guys?" She then starts to look at her team had left her behind with Penny. As the two stood there another tumbleweed pasted them. "It sure is windy today!" The two walks along the street.

Meanwhile Sun, Kenichi and Blake were walking down an alley "So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked as he had his hands behind his head. " I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Sun widen his eyes. "What if they did?" He lowered his arms and pacing in front of Blake as he continues his theory. " I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?" "do you know where it is, Blake?" Kenichi asked Blake "Sorry, I've no idea where that would be." "Well, while I was on the ship. I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." "How huge?" "Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." "You're sure?" She questioned. He nodded

YANG AND WEISS

As they were coming out of a Surplus shop, Yang thanks the owner. "This is hopeless." The Brawler looked at Weiss and asked. " You really don't care if we find her, do you?" "Don't be stupid; of course I do!" Weiss answered. "I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang!"

RUBY AND PENNY

Back with Ruby, after a few minutes of walking in silence, Penny decided to speak up. "So, Blake is your friend?" " *sigh* Yes Penny." "But you're mad at her?" "yes- well I'm not, Weiss is." "Is she friends with Blake?" "That's kinda up in the air right now..." Ruby replied to Penny. "But why?" Penny asked like an innocent girl. "Weiss doesn't like Faunus, Blake might not be who we thought she was." Penny gasped. "Is she a man?" "No, no Penny she's n-..." She sighs before looking at Penny again. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby completed her statement with a mental sigh. Penny looked at Ruby. " I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Ruby looks down sadly. "Me too..."

DOCK

As day turned to night, the Rider with Sun and Blake worked their way on top of a Hanger because they were investigating a shipment of Schnee Dust that came in from the ships. Blake suggested if the White Fang were stealing a ton of dust, the shipment would probably be the next target. "Did I miss anything?" Sun returned with a handful of apples. "Not really, they've offloaded all the crates from the boat now they're just sitting there."

"Cool. I stole you some food." He said as he offered her an apple. Kenichi and Blake stared at him. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Both asked without Blake accepting it. "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun fired at Blake, but was taken back after she shot her stare

A dropship of some kind flew over their heads. It had its searchlights on the dust containers and flew over them until it landed softly on the open ground. The door opened and Blake groaned. " Oh no..." She watched as a soldier with an emblem she remembered appeared out of the ship." Is that them, Blake?" "Yes...it's them." Blake said as they continued to watch as more soldiers came out of the ship. "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Blake Watches as her old faction readied to steal a dust container. " No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right-"

"Hey! What's the hold up?!" Blake jolted as she heard a voice shout at all the soldiers. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." A man in a white trench coat with black bowler hat, who was holding a cane, stepped out of the ship. He rushed the soldiers for not being fast enough.

"This isn't right… the White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud. Sun and Kenichi was surprised at that. "Hey what're you doing?!" "Blake!" Both men tried to warn her, but she already jumped off the hanger to down below to get a better look. She turned a few corners and saw the man in the suit. " No you idiot, this isn't a leash." The thief said to one of the soldiers holding a rope. Blake quickly slid behind the man and put her blade to his throat. " What the? Son of a b-" "Nobody move!" Blake demanded at the soldiers, who turned with their weapons drawn and aimed at her. "This is not good" Kenichi said as he saw a broken mirror 'Perfect!' he thought as he took out his Advent Deck and said "Henshin!"

"Woah-hoh! Take it easy there, little lady." Blake looked back from soldier to soldier before taking off her bow. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!" She watched as some of them looked at her, then each other, then slowly lowered their weapons a little. "Heh, kid. Didn't you get the memo?" The thief said with a grin. "What're you talking about?" "Eh, the White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Blake pressed her blade on his throat even more. " Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." " I wouldn't exactly call it a 'little' operation." Roman grinned and pulled a trigger on his cane, shooting the ground. Sending Blake away from him in an explosion.

An explosion was heard in the distance and Ruby saw smoke coming from the docks. "Oh no!" Ruby said as she and Penny ran to the source of the smoke.

WITH DYLAN AND JAUNE

"Did you find her Jaune?" Dylan asked Jaune "Not one bit" as they continue to walk to the park they saw a girl crying all alone Dylan then walked towards her and asked "what are you doing here little one?" the girl look up and said "I'm not suppose to talk to a stranger." "smart kid but don't worry I'm not a stranger I am a Huntsman in training name Dylan Luce now,can you tell me why are you crying?" Dylan said with a gentle tone the girl look at him and said "it's my mother. She died last night. She got murdered by a monster." His eyes widened and thought 'her mother is the victim of the UD#3!' "I don't know what to do! My mother is gone!" the girl cry Dylan then embraced her and said "Shhh let it all out" he spoke softly the girl look at him and finally broke down crying into Dylan chest

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until she stepped back, bringing hands up to a teary face and said "Thank you mister." "No problem. You want me to walk you home?" "I know my way back but thank you mister" and then they heard the explosion Dylan look at Jaune and said "Jaune go check that out maybe Blake is in the trouble now! and take this!" he then toss a cards at Jaune he then look at the new card he got its called 3 of spades Beat Lion and 4 of spades Tackle Boar "Now go!" Dylan yelled at Jaune as Jaune start to running to the dock Dylan then turn to the girl and about to said something

"Alia! where are you!?" both of them turned around and saw a man in his mid fourties looking around in worry.

"Daddy?" "There you are. where have you been? I've been worried about you." He said to his daughter

"I'm sorry daddy..." "It's fine, as long as you are okay." he then look at Dylan "Thank you young man for comfort my daughter." "It's alright mister. you should go home now it will be safer then here." he then start to run to his garage and thought 'hang on guys I'm coming!'

WITH BLAKE

Blake shook her head as she regained herself just in time to notice roman fired three shots at her. She quickly got up and rolled over to the side to avoid the fire. He continued his assault as she used her semblance to dodge a close shot. She saw some crates and she ran behind then for cover. "Here kitty kitty kitty..." Roman said until a banana peel fell onto his hat. He groaned as he threw it off but he heard someone jump and looked up. Sun had leaped from above and landed right on roman's face, forcing him down to the ground. Sun flipped a few times and stood up. "Leave her alone." More White Fang soldiers jumped out of a dropship above Sun, surrounding him. "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?" Sun readied himself for a fight, and swiftly moved with attacked as each soldier attacked him. Denying anyone that gets close to him with a punch or kick, he pulled out a foldable staff, using it to his disposal against the soldiers. He took care of each soldier and once he sweep-kicked one and did a backflip over him, then stepping on him, which sent him flying over to the thief's direction. Roman seemed to be a bit angry as he shot at Sun with his cane. Sun blocked it as he twirled his staff quickly. Blake jumped in after the block. "He's mine!" She leaped in with a few strikes, then continued her assault with a strike after using her semblance to quickly transverse in the fight. However, she used to a few too many times and roman blocked her last attack and used it to his advantage, this time, counter-attacking her until she failed to use her semblance. Once he screwed her timing up, he hit her with his cane about five times before Sun cut in. Sun's staff broke into 4 gun-chucks, which he failed around firing each one very quickly. Roman had a hard time dealing with Sun's constant fire from his attacks but whenever he screwed up, Blake cut in and gave him a good hit, sending him back a few feet. Once Roman stood up, he noticed Sun and Blake were under a dust crate that was hanging only by one cord, so he capitalized on it, and fired at it. His shot caused the cord to break and the crate fell, forcing to split Sun and Blake apart. Blake escape was swift, however Sun's was a bit sloppy and he ended up dodging and rolling right in front of the thief's cane. Sun stared down the barrel and saw roman grin until he hear somrthing

 **SWORD VENT**

he then dodge the sword swing at him and he parry it with his cane Ryuki said to him "Leave them alone!" "That voice...you are that kid with the little red I don't know you into a cosplay" he mocked Ryuki "Don't mock me!" Ryuki try to swung his sword again but got kick in the chest by Roman. Roman smirk as he pointed his crane at Ryuki

"HEY!" Ruby walked forward and twirled Crescent Rose until it stabbed the roof, looking pretty serious. Penny showed up too. " Oh hello red, isn't it past your bedtime? And who's your friend?" "Ruby, are these people your friends?" "Penny get back!" With her attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young Reaper back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away." "AAAAAH!" "Ruby!"

Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up. "Penny, wait stop!" Ruby tried to get her to stop, but it was too late. "Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready!"

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet. Ryuki looked at Penny and thought 'Dylan's right she not normal!'

" well you know, I have this dance class schedule today and I'm running kinda late." Roman said as he made it to the last ship. "These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder..." Then he escaped from the scene.

TIME SKIP

After a while, a handful of police cars and Ambulance vehicles were at the docks. Ruby, Blake, Sun, Kenichi were all sitting on boxes in silence. Weiss Yang and Jaune appear on the scene. "Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained the whole thing you see she doesn't actually wear a bow she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute." Weiss walked past Ruby She approached Blake and stood there for a moment.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang, back what I was with-" Blake tried to explain. "Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this and in those twelve hours, I've decided..." Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds. "I don't care." "You don't care?" "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" "Ahpupupup, I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates, and not some...someone else."

Weiss said as Blake looked at Sun, kurt and her team. Blake wiped a tear out of her eye. "Of course." Weiss smiled at Blake after hearing the response."Yeah! Team RWBY's back together!" Ruby chanted happily as everyone gathered around closely. "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you." She pointed at the monkey Faunus and he laughed nervously. Ruby looked around searching for someone. " Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" and then they heard the officer yelled at them hey! kids! you have to get out of here now!" "what happen officer?" Ruby asked "It-" he then heard something behind him when they look they see the thing reminded them of the Spider Grongi, only with many key differences. It was grayish black as apposed to green and it didn't have the retractable wrist claws. What it did have was a pair of flaps on it's arms that were reminiscent of bat wings. It's head also had large, bat-like ears on the side. The eyes bore resemblance to a mask with narrow slits, but it honestly looked more like the snout of a bat nose than eyes. The most grotesque thing about this creature was it mouth. It was permanently opened, the creatures razor sharp teeth and disgusting gums are on full display. "Shit it Unidentified Lifeform #3! Get back kids" the officer then grab his gun and shoot at it but the bullet bounce of it chest Jaune then said "Everyone get back! I'll handle it!" he then took out his buckle and slid Change Beetle in the buckle and place it in front of his waist and said "Henshin!" and pulled the handle

 **Turn Up!**

The belt announced as a blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and Jaune ran forward and into the projection before exiting and turn into Blade. Blade then ran to the grongi and punch it in the face and knock it back but it recovered quickly and swat and Kick Blade back. Blade got up and opens up storage of the Blay Rouzer he then grabs the card and slide it in his Blay Rouzer.

 **Tackle**

Blade then ran to the the grongi and try to tackle it but the grongi dodge it and fly around to dodge the bullet from the officer who try to shoot at it but the bullet missed and hit the cargo setting it ablaze. Held within the cargo, were shipments of Fire Dust, which exploded due to the flames. "Oh shit! there was Fire Dust in those containers?!" the grongi then walked toward Blade ready to finish him of

*VROOM*

the grongi turn his head to the voice and got ram by Dylan motorcycle. Dylan then get off of his bike and walk to Blade "Are you allright? sorry to kept ya waiting and I forgot to give you this cards" he toss a cards at Blade and then look at the new cards he got it called 5 of spades Kick Locust and 6 of spades Thunder Deer Blade then asked Dylan "how are you gonna kill that thing your Growing Form cannot kill it!" Dylan look at him and his friend and said "You know my reason to fight?" they all looked confused "the reason I fight because I can't just stand around and let people die and lost theire smile and future. That's why I've decided to fight!" The belt appeared upon his waist in a flash. " He extended his right arm forward diagonally to his left, his left arm horizontally parallel to the belt. His right hand had its pointed up, pinky and ring finger curled while the others were pointed up. His left hand mimicked his right, but with a straightened wrist. "Now...everyone please witness my" His raised arm moved right and his left arm moved the his side, hand closing into a fist.

"HENSHIN!"

His right hand made an arc onto his left forearm, pressing down. The belt began to sound as he splayed his arms downward.

 **BREET!**

 **BREET! BREET! BREET-BREET! BREET-BREET! BREETBREETBREETBREETBREETBREET!**

 **SHING!  
** With each chime, armor started to form on him from the bottom up. Once the transformation was complete, everyone (except Ruby and Kenichi) stared at Dylan new form. It looked similar to his previous form, only all the white and orange was instead a deep red, and the horns on his head where longer. Now in Kuuga's Mighty Form Dylan charged towards the Bat Grongi.

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga OST Senshi)**

The Grongi had gotten up and went to strike at the new foe, but Kuuga dodges and land a few hits on the creature. The bat reels back, hand placed on where it was struck and pointed Dylan It spoke in its ancient, putting emphasis on the word, "Kuuga".

"Yeah...come and get it" He returned on his assault on the monster. Kuuga landed a kick in the Grongi's gut and a hay maker to the face. when it try to get up it got slash by Blade and he said to Kuuga "nice henshin" "thanks" the Bat Grongi, realizing it was horribly outclassed. the bat leaned back and decided to escape "Oh no you don't!" Kuuga however, was not about to let the Grongi escape. Jumping, he grabbed onto the Grongi's legs and flew with him, struggling to hold on. the grongi then said something to Kuuga. Kuuga then replied in his father language " ขอโทษว่ะ ฉันฟังแกไม่รู้เรื่อง! (Sorry I can't understand you) " he then rip off the bat grongi wings with his bare hands. " _ **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_ the grongi screamed with agony "Now...face your judgment Blade it's time for a combo cards! use Kick and Thunder!" Blade then slide the cards in his Blay Rouzer.

 **Kick Thunder "Lightning Blast"**

Blade then stab his sword into the ground and leapt into the air and peforms a dive kick with Kuuga did a jump kick and connected with the grongi. The Bat Grongi got back up as well, but faltered as it took a step, grabbing a hold of his chest. A rune appeared where it clutched, looking similar to the ones adorned on Kuuga's belt. The Grongi began to speak in its ancient tongue as cracks started to appear on its body from the rune. The cracks spread farther, reaching the gold belt buckle on its waste. With one last grunt of pain, the spider cursed Kuuga name.

 _ **BOOOOOOOM!**_

 **(END OST)  
** The monster became engulfed in a large fireball, its body parts scattering across the street. Kuuga then turn around and see that every officer and his friends staring at him. He decided to give them a thumbs up before he walked to his bike and drove off

LETER THAT NIGHT

'Hmm... I think I'll give the Ace cards to Team JNPR' Dylan thought as he walk the down the hallway when he about to enter his dorm room the Change Mantis card suddenly glowing with red aura 'Huh!? Change Mantis react strongly to something! I'll have to find he or she that this card choose' he then held the card in front of him and follow the glowing aura until he stood in front of the other dorm room and open the door quietly he held the card near the that sleeping on the bed one by one until he found the on he looking for when he look up he see the chosen one his eyes widened and thought one thing

'it is you!?'

 ** _End Chapter 5_**

 **Hope you enjoy it didn't see that one coming right? Thanks for your support! and like always leave the review. Here is the last Oc Bio  
** Name: Ellie Luce  
Race: Half Nephilim Half Human

Age:16

Gender: Female (she's bisexual)

Weapon: A Blade chain name Nova

Personality: kind, caring, quit being more of a listener than a speaker always cherish friendship


	6. The First Encounter!

**Hello again everyone! sorry for the late update. the reason because I feel tired and I don't know how to go on. I feels hopeless... and it's not about this story it's about The Evil Within. I try to beat the game in Akumu mode but its so freaking difficult! One hit can kill you! hell! even a bear trap can kill you! So that why I'm late for update it but worry not the new chapter is here so enjoy everyone!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OC. RWBY and Kamen rider belongs to the rightful owners.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 ** _'Telepathy'_**

 _ **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga!)**_

 _A tribal drumbeat resounds throughout the night as the scene flashes from the shattered moon, to a silhouette of Kuuga, to a grimm, and finally the symbol of Kuuga._

 _ **Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou**_

 _(This vacant planet began its era from zero)_

 _The camera blurs before refocusing on Dylan seemingly staring out into the distance_

 _ **Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono**_

 _(The legend will be revised!)_

 _Again the camera blurs,only this time focusing on Ozpin crossed his arm and camera blurs to Yang she to was staring off in the distance._

 _ **ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!**_

 _(Right now, let loose into the acceleration!)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Kenichi and Blake turn their backs to each other and crossed their arm_

 _ **(Guitar rift)**_

 _The camera blurs to Dylan did his Henshin pose and to the grimm_

 _ **Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere**_

 _(Kuuga a blazing revival!)_

 _Kuuga slightly turned but looking directly at the camera._

 _ **Kuuga Hokori no enajii**_

 _(Kuuga! You have the energy of pride!)_

 _As the scene flashed again, Kuuga was standing in a burning dockyard with the White Fang soldier all around him_

 _ **Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni**_

 _(Kuuga! In order to become stronger...)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri**_

 _(No Fear No Pain Shield love to the very end!)_

 _The image once again whites out as images of Kuuga riding the TryChaser play._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai**_

 _(NO Fear No Pain You're not afraid of anything!)_

 _Another set of images play, only this one having Kuuga fight off the grimm before jumping and did a Mighty Kick_

 _ **Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru!**_

 _(Completely running alone! I'm gonna overcome this!)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance. And a camera spin around him_

 _ **Chou Henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!**_

 _(Super Transformation! Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_

 _Finally the camera rises to the endless sky and a title appear with Growing Form on the left of ten silhouetted figures appear on the background the silhouetted next to Growing Form started to burn and fade away reveal Kuuga Mighty Form_

 ** _RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider_**

 **Chapter 6: The First Encounter!**

ABANDON FACTORY

An isolate factory in Vale that has closed for decade because of a gas leak incident so no one in Vale bother to go inside but inside the abandon factory stood a man in front of the broken mirror and looked at his reflection as he took out a card in his pocket and say "Now... let the Rider war begin" and the broken mirror start to show a picture of 12 person with Kenichi being the last of them.

TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM

"Oh god I'm late! I hope I'll get there on time!" Ruby thought as she start to change her pajamas to her school uniform "Alright! I'm good to go. Next target to the Cafeteria!" as she start to walk to the door she notice something on her work desk "Hmm?... what is this?" she grabbed it to get a better look at it. it look like a metal box which resembles a Heart. "I wonder what is it?" she said as she place the box in front of her waist. When she did that the box start to glow with a red aura and blinding her when the light faded she find out that the matel box is gone. "Huh!? what the- where is the metal box?... oh crap I have to go!" Ruby then running to the cafeteria with a huge binder.

CAFETERIA

Team RWBY plus K, Team JNPR and Team ED were in the cafeteria eating lunch as Blake was looking at a book she has. As she was looking it over, Yang Xiao Long her partner slid next to her. "Whatcha doin?" She asked looking at Blake's book "Nothing, just going over notes for last semester."

A grape suddenly flies over to Yang and the said Blond brawler catches the fruit with her mouth."Lame." She looks over to see Team JNPR. As she chews and gives Nora a thumbs up, who threw the grape and was on another table. Suddenly, Ruby arrives and slams the table with a huge binder. Written on the cover is "Best Day Ever Activities". Below the title is an excellently drawn faces of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Ruby cleared her throat before gesturing to them.

"Sisters! Friends! Rider!... Weiss..." "HEY!" "Four scores and seven minutes ago, I had a dream..." Ruby proclaimed happily. "This ought to be good." Yang whispered before she catches another Grape in her mouth. "A dream that one day the five of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone's ever had, ever!" "Is that my binder?" "I am not a crook." Ruby was making peace signs with both hands. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" She answered, pointing at her. "I always kick my semesters off with a Yang." Yang said at an attempt to joke. Only for them to shake their heads from her pun, except for Dylan who laughs. An apple hit Yang's face along with a loud boo from Nora.

"Look guys it's been a good week and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament coming soon, our second semester is going to be great. But, classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said motioning toward the oversized book. "I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in stored." Weiss said as Yang got up and threw an apple back at Nora. Blake sighed and turned toward Weiss. "I don't know, I think I might sit this one out." "Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team." The heiress said before standing up. "I for one think that-" Weiss was abruptly cut off by the pie smacking her face. Wondering who threw the pie, they looked at Nora who was pointing at Ren who facepalm. Dylan looked at them with a blank face and said "ชิบหายละ (Fuck)"

Meanwhile outside of the cafeteria, Sun Wukong was walking with a young man his age. He is a teenage boy with tan skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back, aka, an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle. His name was Neptune Vasilias.

"Man that's harsh." "I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super-fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." "Nice." "Right?, then Kenichi said henshin and transform into the dragom warrior and fight off the White Fang member with me which kinda cool and when she try to fight that Torchwick guy and I try to save her but fail Kenichi then saved our ass which makes me kinda bum" " looks like your spot been stolen." "tell me about it… and the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?" "Got it." Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret. "And not a 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret' I'm talking secret secret." "Whoa, chill out man, okay? I got it." "You better…. I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys." "None Taken." He waved off. The two were unaware as they pass by the cafeteria windows which were splattered with food. At one point Jaune followed by Kenichi are splattered into the window. The two soon got close to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"And when things start to cool down some new type of Grimm that look like a bat came out of nowhere and attack us but Jaune ran to it and said henshin and transform like Kenichi and fought the bat but he got cause off guard and Dylan then came out of nowhere and use his motorcycle to ram to it and he gave a cool speech and transform into a stag beetle armor and foght it he and Jaune then finished it with a kick and it exploded! It's so cool right!?" "That the coolest thing I ever heard!" "Okay. They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" "Dude." Neptune crossed his arms while his teeth seem to gleam. "Good point."

Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming. Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried as they saw that a food fight was occurring. "Ahahahaha I'm queen of the castle!~ I'm queen of the castle!~" Nora said as she along with the rest of team JNPR, are on a fort made up of stacked up tables. Meanwhile Kenichi were hiding in a wall made of tables and ED just sitting there eating without a care and Kenichi say "Please guys! food is for eating not to play!" but nobody listen to him.

Ruby, along with her team, are on the opposite side of the cafeteria. The little reaper pointed at the opposing team in this food fight. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" She said as she crushes a milk carton in her hand. "It will be delicious!" Team RWBY all raise their fist in the air. "YEAH!"

Nora, as she jumps down, yelled. "Off with their heads!" Ellie then say "that's a bit extreme don't you think bro?" Nora threw some watermelons. Jaune jumped forward and threw a watermelon too. Ren did the same and so did Pyrrha. "Yang! Turkey!" Yang then picks up two turkeys from the ground and uses them like gloves to punch through the barrage of watermelons; upon completion, Blake Belladonna then leaps in front of Yang and picks up two baguettes. Kenichi say "Oh no! Not the Baguettes! please!" Yang then throws her turkeys at Pyrrha Nikos, who dodges out of the way and grabs a single baguette, leaving Jaune Arc to take the blows. Pyrrha and Blake duel in a one-on-one fight. Despite Blake's attempt to disorient Pyrrha with her shadows, Pyrrha knocks her back. Then the champion throws a baguette at Yang, knocking her down as well. Ruby uses a food tray to slide towards Pyrrha across the table and hits a baguette back at her with the same tray; Pyrrha manages to dodge the shot, but is unable to stop Ruby from knocking her backwards with the same food tray. Ren and Nora then charge at Ruby, but Weiss intercepts them and uses ketchup to cause Ren to slip and crash with a group tables which are launched because of the impact.

Nora jumps through these tables to grab a metal pole and attach a watermelon to it. She attacks Weiss but hits Ruby instead, who manages to stand between them to protect her partner from the assault; however, the force of this impact knocks her down. Weiss grabs a swordfish and engages Nora in a one-on-one, but ends up being defeated after Nora throws her against a pillar, knocking her down, and causing the pillar to break. Before the pieces crush Weiss, Ruby jumps in and saves her partner but shouts "NOOOOOO!" rather dramatically at her partner's apparent demise.

Yang grabs two more turkeys and duels Ren, who wields a pair of leeks. Ren is overwhelmed by Yang's reflexes and takes a lot of hits before being sent a few meters into the air by an uppercut. He recovers from the strikes and throws his leeks at Yang, but she manages to dodge them and proceeds to finish Ren by jumping high enough to punch him toward the floor, knocking him out. Nora intervenes immediately afterwards and sends Yang flying through the roof with her hammer but destroys the weapon in the process.

Blake gets back up to dodge the debris of the roof and grabs a link of sausages. She whips it at a disarmed Nora, throwing her against two soda machines. These leak some soda cans that Nora throws at Blake, who manages to dodge them all. Pyrrha then uses her Semblance of polarity on the puddle of soda, causing all the soda cans on it to rise after Blake, barraging her with soda and Kenichi got caught in the blast and think 'Oh crap'. Then Dylan open his palm and reach forward and catch 2 soda can he give one to his sister and drink it and say "who knows that this academy have the best serving service."

Ruby, the last remaining member of RWBY, then uses her Semblance of speed to dash through the food court, causing everything to follow her through the tailwind caused by her overwhelming speed. She spins like a torpedo, creating a hurricane of food that come backs at JNPR, knocking all four members out into the air incapacitating team JNPR. What resulted could only be described as somebody mixing together every single color into one massive multi-colored splotch on the cracked wall. The bodies of JNPR slid down to the ground, revealing four vaguely human-shaped areas that remained untouched by the wave of food, making team RWBY the victors.

Sun was near the door and still cleaned, awed at what he witness, except when he then turned to Neptune, who was drenched with soda and not pleased. The doors open behind them, a very angry Glynda Goodwitch entered. Goodwitch marched angrily, with a wave of her riding crop she quickly restored the room to some semblance of order, dismantling the hodgepodge construction of Nora's "castle" to the standard rows of table. The food mess, however, remained untouched. "Children! Please, do not play with your food." She ordered just for Nora to burp, "Let it go." The Headmaster said as he approached and put a hand on Goodwitch's shoulder from behind. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Goodwitch said in response. "And they will be but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." He started to exit the cafeteria

HOUR LATER

"Whew! glad that soda didn't soaked my clothes" Kenichi say as he exit the bathroom and check his weapon "Hmm... hey girls I have to go to Vale for a while. I have to restock my ammo" Blake then said "Okay" and continue her reading

WITH RUBY

"Ahhhh...that hit the spot" Ruby moaned as she look at her reflection in the mirror and look at her chest 'I have a long way to go if I want my baby to beat Yang. I'll drink more milk!...and maybe he will notice me' she thought dreamy ' *sigh* I think too muc- what the?' Ruby look at the mirror and see her reflection start to change. As the energy faded away Ruby's new form was revealed. She now had a helmet over her head that was angular with two horns coming out of the top of the helmet, and she had a red heart for a visor that covered her whole face, while her mouth was covered by a silver mouth guard. On her shoulders she had black armored pads that had red lines running across the center of them. The armor that she wore on her chest was silver and had red markings on it. Underneath the armor was a black bodysuit with golden designs on it. On the right side of her waist was a card holder. Her arm guards, knee pads, and boots seemed to be made out of gray metal that had a crisscross design on them."What the heck!?" Ruby gasp at her reflection until she heard "Ruby are you done yet? I still have to bath you know." Yang said from outside the bathroom "I- I almost finish!" she reply and look at the mirror again and see the it back to normal 'maybe my eyes have a problem' Ruby thought as she exit the bathroom

WITH KENICHI

"Alright I got what I need!" Kenichi say as he walk out of the Dust store "I wish when I get back nothing bad gonna heppen."

*RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

"Me and my big mouth!" Kenichi curse and he bring his Advent Deck and said "Henshin!" and running into a mirror not notice a man watch him the man say "So he's just like me...so I have to eliminate him" the man look into the mirror and see a giant mechanical vampire bat screeched at him

WITH RYUKI

"Alright... where is that mirror monster?" Ryuki start to look around and see something jump down from the building. This Mirror monster before him resemblance to a gazelle called a Gigazelle appeared in front of him. Ryuki running towards it and try to land a haymaker but the Gigazelle simply jumped over him as Ryuki's punch hit nothing but air. He turned around only to be struck across the chest by the Gigazelle's twin drill staff before it uses is staff to snag Ryuki in-between its drills before it used its strength to swing Ryuki around and threw himthe truck. Gigazelle went to slash Ryuki but he blocked the attack with his Drag Visor and punched the Mirror Monster across the face before jumping up and drop kicking the Mirror Monster back. Ryuki quickly got back up and about to inserted the card into his Drag Visor. He hear something said

 **FINAL VENT**

"Huh?" Ryuki said as he see something like drill to impale the Mirror monster and explode "Who is that?" Ryuki said as the figure walk out of the flame. He wore a dark blue bodysuit wearing black boots and black armbands as well as silver shoulder pads which all had silver sockets to them. His torso armor was black with the front being silver and resembling a bat with its wings spread out outlined in blue. His helmet was black with the middle being yellow as a silver grilled visor covered the eyes with a small blue gem in the middle of the forehead as the ends of the visor pointed upward as a silver mouth guard imitated fangs. Around his waist was a V-Buckle as an Advent Deck with a golden bat symbol was slotted inside the slot as a rapier with the guard resembling a bat was at the side.

"Who are you?" Ryuki asked him. The mysterious man look at him and said "Kamen Rider Knight." "You are Kamen Rider like me." "Yeah...You are Ryuki right? looks like I have to kill you." "Huh!?"

Knight then use his rapier to slash Ryuki across his chest "Arggg! what the hell!?" Ryuki say as he duck the swing of Knight rapier "Hey! wait! we are Rider! Why do we have to fight each other!?" Ryuki continue to evade Knight but he trip over the small rock as Knight raise his rapier to stab him 'Damn it! He won't listen to me!' Ryuki thought

"ORYAAAAAH!"

Kuuga then appear out of nowhere and kick Knight away and asked Ryuki "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. what about him?" "Don't worry I'll take care of him." Knight then got up and look at Kuuga and say "You...what kind of Rider are you?" "I'm a good kind that all" Kuuga and Knight run into each other and Knight try to swing his rapier at Kuuga but he duck and uppercut Knight make him stagger back a bit before inserted his card into his rapier

 **SWORD VENT**

Then a giant lance fell from the sky into Knight hand and slash at Kuuga. Kuuga then jump away and said "Oh now you done it" and then said "Chou Henshin!" whan he said that the Amadam Stone had turned blue and that his form had changed. In Kuuga's new form, his shoulder pads were now gone as the chest armor had turned blue and slimmed down. The gauntlets has also turned blue, even the eye lenses were blue too.

"Ryuki...witness my Dragon Form" Kuuga said to Ryuki as walk to the broken pipe and grab it. While it wasn't that long, it quickly changed into a blue bow staff, both ends extending. Twirling the staff a bit, Kuuga turned back to Knight and said "Ready for round two?" Knight the swing his lance at Kuuga but he parry it with his staff and struck Knight across the rib before hitting his face with the other end of the Dragon Rod. Knight drew back, holding his face in pain before he growled at Kuuga and about to charge at him but his body start to static. Knight look at his hand and look at both Kuuga and Ryuki and said "looks like my time is up I have to fall back for now but mark my word next time we meet I'll finish you two." he then jump away from them and escape Ryuki walk up to Kuuga and say "Thanks Dylan." "No problem I just passing through." "Whatever...so this is your new form" "Yaeh it called Dragon Form" "Cool! what can this form do?" When he finish his sentence Kuuga quickly punch him in the face "Hey! what the- huh? it didn't hurt at all." "Yeah when I'm in this form my speed and agility increase ten time then Mighty Form but the downside is it strengh is weaker then Mighty Form that why I have to use the bow staff." "Still cool." "I think we better get out of here" "Agree."

Dylan and Kenichi then walk to the Bulkhead and get back to Beacon while Kenichi thought 'Don't know why but I have a feeling that I'll meet more Rider in the future.'

 _ **End Chapter 6**_

 **Here you go a new chapter hope you enjoy it and about Ruby being Kamen Rider if you don't know which Rider Ruby is then I don't know what to say and to someone who want Kabuto sorry to disappointed you he'll not in this fic but he will be in the sequel of this story along the rider in his series I'll give you a hint about Kabuto crossover**

 **Hint: Everyone can die in this Anime. See you next time guys and thanks for all your support**


	7. A search

**Hello everyon! recently I just finish The Evil Within akumu mode. But I accidentally delete save file! Man! And I suppose to update this story yesterday but when I going to save file my computer just shutdown! Now I came back to finish it! So let's go!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OC. RWBY and Kamen rider belongs to the rightful owners.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 ** _'Telepathy'_**

 _ **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga!)**_

 _A tribal drumbeat resounds throughout the night as the scene flashes from the shattered moon, to a silhouette of Kuuga, to a grimm, and finally the symbol of Kuuga._

 _ **Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou**_

 _(This vacant planet began its era from zero)_

 _The camera blurs before refocusing on Dylan seemingly staring out into the distance_

 _ **Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono**_

 _(The legend will be revised!)_

 _Again the camera blurs,only this time focusing on Ozpin crossed his arm and camera blurs to Yang she to was staring off in the distance._

 _ **ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!**_

 _(Right now, let loose into the acceleration!)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Kenichi and Blake turn their backs to each other and crossed their arm_

 _ **(Guitar rift)**_

 _The camera blurs to Dylan did his Henshin pose and to the grimm_

 _ **Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere**_

 _(Kuuga a blazing revival!)_

 _Kuuga slightly turned but looking directly at the camera._

 _ **Kuuga Hokori no enajii**_

 _(Kuuga! You have the energy of pride!)_

 _As the scene flashed again, Kuuga was standing in a burning dockyard with the White Fang soldier all around him_

 _ **Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni**_

 _(Kuuga! In order to become stronger...)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri**_

 _(No Fear No Pain Shield love to the very end!)_

 _The image once again whites out as images of Kuuga riding the TryChaser play._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai**_

 _(NO Fear No Pain You're not afraid of anything!)_

 _Another set of images play, only this one having Kuuga fight off the grimm before jumping and did a Mighty Kick_

 _ **Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru!**_

 _(Completely running alone! I'm gonna overcome this!)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance. And a camera spin around him_

 _ **Chou Henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!**_

 _(Super Transformation! Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_

 _Finally the camera rises to the endless sky and a title appear with Growing Form and Mighty Form on the left of nine silhouetted figures appear on the background the silhouetted next to Mighty Form started to drench and wash away reveal Kuuga Dragon Form_

 ** _RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider_**

 **Chapter 7: A search for a bat and New face!**

BEACON

A large and ominous airship descended upon a landing pad. Two Bullheads flew over the main causeway and ant-like masses of people swarmed on the paths around Beacon. At the peak of the highest tower, veiled in clouds, clockwork mechanisms function ceaselessly over the headmaster's office. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch stood facing out the window of his office, watching the orchestrations. "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels," Goodwitch said. "Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man," the headmaster said as he overlooked three more Bullheads flew in, "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." A chirping sound emanated from his desk.

"Come in," Ozpin said." The doors to his office opened, revealing General Ironwood. "Ozpin!" said Ironwood cordially. Ozpin stood at attention. "Hello, General," he said rather stiffly. "Please, drop the formalities." The two men approached and shook hands as Goodwitch also approached. "It's been too long," said Ironwood, "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met." The severe professor responded almost mockingly, "Oh, James" She gave a personable wave and then dropped all pleasantries. "I'll be outside." "Well, she hasn't changed a bit," said Ironwood, not entirely surprised by how the conversation went.

Ozpin turned to his desk and said "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas again?" The Headmaster of Beacon picked up a kettle and cup, pouring as he spoke. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." He turned and offered the cup to Ironwood. The mug changes hands and a clink is heard. "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year," Ironwood said as he produced a canteen from his inside coat pocket and poured its contents into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Ozpin walked around to his desk, kettle and a new mug. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." The General said. "I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult," said Ozpin, feigning ignorance. "Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men," said Ironwood frankly. Ozpin took a drink and set down his mug. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." "But if what Qrow said is true..." Interrupting the other man Ozpin said, "If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." He said gesturing with his index finger for emphasis. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."  
"I'm just being cautious," justified Ironwood. "As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin stated. "And I want to inform you to avoid one of my student." Ironwood frowned. "What so special about this student you talking about?" "...He's our Ace in the hole." "I'll keep that in mind but ask yourself this... Do you honestly believe this student can win a war?" "...I know he will."

LIBRARY

Inside Beacon library Team JNPR, ED, Kenichi are reading a book in silence except Nora who was sleeping and team RWBY was playing a board game. Ellie looked up from her book and took occasional glances at the girls and saw that Ruby and Yang were getting really dramatic over what they were doing. And asked her brother "Why are those two being over dramatic for something like that?" "*sigh* it's a sisterly moment Ellie." From Weiss perspective, she didn't know what was going on. She just watched as the sisters kept talking and talking. Nobody even explained the rules to her; she was just lost on what to do. Then Yang said "Well, Weiss, it's your turn." "I have…" Weiss started. "… absolutely no idea what's going on." She finished, looking dumbfounded at the cards in her hand. She just continued to look at her cards in confusion as Yang… 'taught' her how to play. "Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo, which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb." Weiss replied harshly. "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert scavenge… oh, oh!" Then Yang pulled out a card to show to Weiss. "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet and put it in _your_ hand!" "…Okay." Weiss' brain could not handle what was going on in front of her. "And since Vacuo warriors have endurance against natural based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable _my_ ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang then pointed a finger at the heiress. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." "And that means…" Weiss continued, still dumbfounded. "You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant..." Ruby informed in a saddened voice.

Weiss then stood up and a clap of thunder accompanied the heiress as she let loose an overjoyed psychotic laugh. "Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!" "Trap card…" Yang replied while pulling out a card from her hand. "Huh?" Yang then shuffled the pieces on the boards and in a single moment, all of Weiss' pieces disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Your armies have been destroyed." The blonde chuckled.

Weiss slumped in her chair and began to tear up. "I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss cried with anime style tears flowing down her cheeks. Ruby then hopped into her lap with anime style tears of her own and hugged the white haired girl. "Stay strong Weiss! We'll make it through this together!" "Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss replied while hugging Ruby tightly. "Alright Blake, you're up." Yang informed. Blake, who was spacing out, was then snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, umm… sorry, what am I doing again?" "You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang informed. "Right" Blake replied not sure of herself.

"Hey," Jaune's voice quietly called out. "Can I play?" "Sorry Jaune, we already have four people." Ruby apologized. "Besides," Weiss decided to rub in. "This game requires a certain level of tactical cunning. Something I seriously doubt you possess." "Uhh... you attacked your own navel fleet two turns ago." "Hmph!" "Bring it on, ice queen! I'llhave you know that I've been told that I'm a natural, born leader!" "By who? Your mother!?" "And Ruby and Pyrrha!" Ruby and Pyrrha then replied in unison "Yeah!/Hello again!" "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn." "No! I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" "Why not!?" Ellie then said to Jaune "Jaune I understand that you tried to show off. But this is gonna work." Dylan decide to continue in his father language "Jaune. My father once told me that "ถ้านายมัวแต่ยึดติดอยู่กับสิ่งหนึ่ง นายก็จะมองไม่เห็นสิ่งสวยงามที่อยู่ข้างๆตัวนาย (If you cling onto one thing you'll never notice someting that always beside you.)" Jaune then said "Err...Dylan I can't understand what you just say" "Don't worry! the author write the meaning." "Err... who's the author Dylan?" "You don't want to know." Everyone just look at him with blank face until Kenichi decide to continue "Dylan is right. Jaune there are plenty of fish in the sea!"

"S'up losers" They heard a voice comment. Everyone all looked at the source, which turned out to be Sun standing beside Neptune "Hey Sun" Ruby greeted. "Ruby, Yang, Blake, Riders, Ice Queen." Sun greeted. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked in confusion. "I never got a chance to introduce you to my old friend." Sun explained. "Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked. "Thank you!" Ren praised. "Pancakes!" Nora snorted from her sleep. Sun turned to his friend. "Shut up, don't be a nerd."

The boy spoke in a bit of gibberish to silence Sun. "Intellectual." He then turned his attention to the others. "I'm Neptune." "So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked. "Haven." Neptune answered easily before walking to Weiss' side. "And I don't believe I caught your name… Snow Angel." He complimented. "Um... I'm Weiss." "Are you kidding me!?" "Pleasure to meet you." Sun turned his attention to Blake. "I've never really took you for the board game playing type." suddenly a book fly out of nowhere and hit Sun in his face "Oww! my head!" everyone then look at the direction that the book came from and see Kenichi rub his head with a smile that make Sun shiver"Oh! I'am sorry Sun! My hand just slip. no hard feeling okay?" "Err...Okay." "Right...Well I think I'm done playing' actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake got off her feet and started to walk off. Everyone looked at each other with concern until Nora broke the silence. "Women." Dylan then pat Kenichi shoulder "She'll be fine." "*sigh* I know she will. But I just can't stop worried about her." Dylan then look at Kenichi with poker face "Dude...you have a crush on her or something?" Kenichi blush and said "Err...I don't know what you talking about." "...Okay, oh! Kenichi! let's go to Vale." "What? Why?" "We have to search the bat." Yang then asked "Didn't you guys said that he tried to kill you?" "That's why we have to go to Vale and talk to him. Maybe we can form an alliance. Okay see you guys!" Dylan then drag Kenichi out of library

VALE

"So... what's the plan?" Kenichi asked Dylan who just continue to check his motorcycle "We just search for something weird in Vale." "That's it?" "Yeah and Kenichi...are you really gonna use that." Dylan then point at the old bicycle that Kenichi decide to use "Hey! don't look at me like that! My family is very poor. So we don't have enough lien to buy a motorcycle!" "Okay...I just have to go slowly. And...done!" Dylan finish checking his TryChaser "Okay... where do we start?" "Hmm...I think we should-!? Kenichi! watch out!" "Huh?" suddenly a car came out of nowhere and hit Kenichi "Kenichi! are you alright!?" "I'm fine my aura took the hit. Oww...what hit me? I feel dizzy." "You just got hit by a car" Dylan then walk toward the car that hit Kenichi "Hey! You! Where did you learn how to drive!?" The driver get out of the car reveal a dog faunus "I'm sorry sir!"

Then a voice said "Don't worry Goro I got this." someone get out of passanger seat reveal a man in mid twenty with brown hair and black eyes wearing a black suit with red tie "Don't blame him. I'm the one who told him to go faster. Oh! where is my manner. My name is Kitaoka Shuichi The Super-lawer and this is my loyal servant Yura Goro. You kids are Huntsmen right?" "...Yeah, my name is Dylan Luce and this guy is my friend name Kido Kenichi. I'm still mad though." "*sigh* okay... oh! look at the time! Sorry kids we have to go. I'll give you a check later. Let's go Goro!" "Yes sensei!" And with that those two get in the car and drove off. Leaving Dylan and Kenichi behind "Man! that guys are weirdo." "At least they're nice." "C'mon Kenichi we have to find the bat."

MANY HOUR LATER

"*pant* Dylan... we haven't found anything yet!*pant* can we just go back to Beacon!?" "*sigh* I guess you righ-!? hold on! I sense someone nearby" Then a man in his early twenty with black spiky hair and black eyes wearing a black coat and a black shirt and black jean came out of the corner with unfriendly face. Dylan asked "Who are you?" "...Akiyama Ren aka Kamen Rider Knight. What are you kids doing here?" "...We just want to talk." Kenichi replied "...Then talk." Ren then bring out his deck and said "Henshin!" and transform into Kamen Rider Knight and enter mirror world. Dylan and Kenichi then look at each other "Guess we have to do this right Kenichi?" "Seem like it." Kenichi then bring out his deck while Dylan summon his Arcle "Henshin!" and enter mirror world

MIRROR WORLD

"So you come." Knight said as he look at Kuuga and Ryuki "We don't have a choice." Kuuga replied "If you guys want to talk with me then you have to beat me first." Knight said "*sigh* So it's have to be this way. Ryuki cover me!" "Right!" "Chou henshin!" Kuuga chang into Dragon Form and twirling his Dragon Rod a bit Knight then inserted Sword vent "Let's rock!" Kuuga then rush to Knight and swing his staff at knight who counter with his lance before kick Kuuga away and slash Kuuga across his chest creating sparks off his armor "GAH!" Kuuga yelled and then swing his staff and hit Knight in the face make him stagger a bit before head butting Knight Ryuki then saw an opening and drop kicking knight back and say "Enough already! We just want to talk!" Knight then look at them and sigh "So...what do you guys want to talk to me?" "Well It's abou-!?"

 **SHOOT VENT**

"WATCH OUT!" They manage to evade an energy shot but got scatter by the impact Ryuki got up and yelled "Where the hell are you!?" "Right here" the voice said they turn aroundand saw a figure walk out of shadow. He wore a green body suit with blank boots, armbands, and silver bulky shoulder pads which all have silver sockets to them. His torso armor was a bit bulky as well, being silver as his helmet was green like his suit as a grilled silver visor covered the eyes with a silver mouth guard. Two silver antennas were also a part of the helmet as all in all, his armor made him look somewhat robotic or futuristic. Around his waist was a V-Buckle with a green colored Advent Deck complete with a golden ox emblem was slotted into the slot as at his side was a submachine gun. With a big bazooka in his hand "That's a big ass bazooka." "S'up. I am Kamen Rider Zolda just stand still and let me shoot you." "Oh shit!" they start to evade Zolda's energy shot and hide behind a cover Knight then asked them "What's the plan!?" Ryuki replied "I don't know! Kuuga what do you have in mind!?" They look at Kuuga and see he seething "That guys pissed me off! He need to be taught a lesson! Chou Henshin!"

 **GAN..GAN...GAN..GAN. GAN. GAN. GAN. GAN. GAN. GAN. GAN. GAN!...SHING!**

When he said that his belt began to pulse and his armor changed. His chest armor was now green, his gauntlets were green as well as one shoulder guard appeared over his left shoulder and an arm band was wrapped around his right arm. Finally, his eyes turned green, completing the transformation. "Witness my Pegasus form! Kenichi can I borrow your Dragon Fang?" "Here!" Ryu ki then tossed his gun to Kuuga and see his weapon started to change into the Pegasus Bowgun. and pulling the hammer of the weapon back to its full length, pulled the trigger, and released the hammer as if he was releasing an arrow from a bow and hit Zolda's shoulder before shooting more to distract Zolda. Knight decide to help by drawing a card and look at Kuuga and Ryuki and said "We discuss about this later! When I inserted this card you guys run to the exit!" "Okay!" Knight then inserted a card in his Dark visor

 **NASTY VENT**

'Wait... did it say Nasty vent?' Kuuga though dreadfully Suddenly, Darkwing appeared and let out a sonic screech upon them. " **GAHHHHH!** " Kuuga screamed loudly and covered his ears "Kuuga! What's wrong!?" Ryuki asked " **JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OS HERE!** " Kuuga scream at Ryuki as they escape

VALE

"Phew! We made it! Err... Dylan what's wrong?" Kenichi asked Dylan who still covered his ears which is started to bleeding "*pant* just a downsides of Pegasus Form." "That's your new form?" "Yeah...it pushes my nervous system into overdrive. While in that form...I am completely aware of everything around me." "Really!?" "I can see, hear, smell, and taste everything within a huge radius..." "Cool! hey wait...then when Knight use Nasty vent?" "Yeah even though I covered my ears I can still heard it clearly and it's made my ears bleading. C'mon we have to go." "Right behind you."

BEACON

"We here." Kenichi said as he and Dylan exited the bulkhead Dylan asked "Hey Kenichi did you notice that someone come to visit Beacon?" "No, Why?" "Because I saw a private bulkhead." "Oh...I wonder who is it?" Then Kenichi bump into someone "Oh sorry si-!?" "Don't worr-!? Oh! It's you kids again." "You again! That self-proclaimed the Super lawer!" "Oh hello kids I just came here to find you but something caught my eyes. Have you seen a blonde woman with riding crop?" "...You mean professor Goodwitch?" "Oh! so that's her name?" "Why?" "I just want to asked her out." "I don't thin-" Dylan then interrupt Kenichi "Here let me help you." "Thanks kids." "All you need to do is enter the elevator and I'll press the button for you." "Thanks again kid" "Alright here goes!" Dylan then press all the button before close the door and yelled. "Sayonara motherfucker!" and laught like a mad man "Was that necessary?" Kenichi asked Dylan "Hey! don't look at me like that. It's funny as hell!" "Seriously? you and your sense of humor... but I got to admit it funny as hell!" Kenichi then start to laugh.

TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM

When they walk to team RWBY dorm room they heard Yang yelled "Yeah!" before enter the room Dylan asked "What are you all talking?" Ruby replied "We decided to search Vale for the White Fang. So...Kenichi, Dylan are you guys want to go too?" Dylan look at Kenichi before replied "Sorry Ruby. We got something to do." "Awwww" Ruby pout "But I'll find a replacement for you." Ruby eyes lit up with hope "Thank you." Ruby suddenly gasped in realization. "I left my board game at the library.!" "We're doomed." Weiss face palmed.

Ruby then run ou of dorm room and accidentally collides with someone "Sorry... Are you okay?" and saw a girl with mint green hair, and tanned skin. And a grey haired boy, "I'm fine. Just watch where you're going." "Oh...right...sorry...Um...I'm Ruby! are you... new?" "Visiting from Haven,actually." The Black hair woman replied. Ruby stare at the black hair woman. Suddenly she hear a voice speak in her head _**'Get away from them! They're dangerous!'**_ Ruby then clutch her head 'This voice again!?' "Err... are you okay?" the girl with mint green hair asked Ruby "Oh! nothing! Err... I gotta go bye!" Ruby then run away from them and though 'What's wrong with me? And what is that voice that spoke inmy head!?'

 **Here you go a new chapter hope you enjoy it**. **What do you guys think about it? and like always leave the review. Have a good day everyone!**


	8. Metal Gear Titan!

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the delay. The reason for delay is because my mother got sick and I have to take care of her but she's ok now. Now let's get to it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OC. RWBY and Kamen rider belongs to the rightful owners.

"Speaking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 ** _'Telepathy'_**

 _ **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga!)**_

 _A tribal drumbeat resounds throughout the night as the scene flashes from the shattered moon, to a silhouette of Kuuga, to a grimm, and finally the symbol of Kuuga._

 _ **Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou**_

 _(This vacant planet began its era from zero)_

 _The camera blurs before refocusing on Dylan seemingly staring out into the distance_

 _ **Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono**_

 _(The legend will be revised!)_

 _Again the camera blurs,only this time focusing on Ozpin crossed his arm and camera blurs to Yang she to was staring off in the distance._

 _ **ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!**_

 _(Right now, let loose into the acceleration!)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Kenichi and Blake turn their backs to each other and crossed their arm_

 _ **(Guitar rift)**_

 _The camera blurs to Dylan did his Henshin pose and to the grimm_

 _ **Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere**_

 _(Kuuga a blazing revival!)_

 _Kuuga slightly turned but looking directly at the camera._

 _ **Kuuga Hokori no enajii**_

 _(Kuuga! You have the energy of pride!)_

 _As the scene flashed again, Kuuga was standing in a burning dockyard with the White Fang soldier all around him_

 _ **Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni**_

 _(Kuuga! In order to become stronger...)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri**_

 _(No Fear No Pain Shield love to the very end!)_

 _The image once again whites out as images of Kuuga riding the TryChaser play._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai**_

 _(No Fear No Pain You're not afraid of anything!)_

 _Another set of images play, only this one having Kuuga fight off the grimm before jumping and did a Mighty Kick_

 _ **Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru!**_

 _(Completely running alone! I'm gonna overcome this!)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance. And a camera spin around him_

 _ **Chou Henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!**_

 _(Super Transformation! Kamen Rider Kuuga!)  
Finally the camera rises to the endless sky and a title appear with Growing Form and Mighty Form and Dragon Form on the left of eight silhouetted figures appear on the background the wind started to gather around the silhouetted next to Dragon Form and dissipate reveal Kuuga Pegasus form_

 ** _RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider_**

 **Chapter 8: Metal Gear Titan?! and the birth of Mantis**

VALE POLICE STATION

"So...what so special about today mister Burns?" the rookie officer asked his senior "Well...today is the day that a prisoner got transport to Atlas. And our job is to wait and see it gone smootly." Burns said

"But why sent them to Atlas? Are they all really dangerous?" the rookie asked Burns "Not all of them. It's just one of them that really danger." "Only one?! mister Burns you must be joking." Burns sigh "Kid, he's the member of White Fang." "It's just one faunus. How bad is this guy?" "He kill 50 officer without breaking a sweat and all of them have aura." Burns replied "... I take it back." the rookie started to sweat a little. "Relax rookie. All we have to do is wait." "... I guess you right. I Just hope nothing bad happen."

"Burns!" Burns and rookie look at the officer that running to them and catch his breath "Miles? what happen?" Burns asked his friend "We screwed!" Miles shout "What?! why?" Burns asked "It's happen so fast! One minute we guard the bus but something wrong happen and the bus is losing control! And the prisoners started to escape! But we manage to capture most of them but he's gone!" Miles ranted "Who?!" Burns asked

"See for your self." Miles give Burns a prisoner file. When Burns start reading his eyes widen "Oh no..." Burns said dreadfully "Sir what's happening?" the rookie asked Burns "...It's the one I told you about." "Oh Monty No! Who is this guy?" "...A cobra snake faunus... Asakura Takeshi!" Burns replied

TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were changing into a new set of clothes. All of them getting ready for today's special events. "Alright," Ruby said while on top of her mattress. "Guys, today's the day! Let the investigation begin!" She exclaimed as she leapt off her mattress. She almost landed on Weiss, making the heiress jump back. "I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said sarcastically. "Hey, we've got a plan! That's… moderately serious." Yang reasoned. "Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked

"Ruby and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." Weiss repeated. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang reported. "Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found... But we have to wait for Dylan to bring a replacement. I hope he or she is someone we know." Ruby said until they hear someone knocking the door "Come in!" Yang replied and the door open reveal Jaune.

"Jaune?!" they gasp "Hello guys" Jaune greet them "Why are you here?" Ruby asked Jaune "Dylan said that he and Kenichi is busy to help you guys and asked me to lend you guys a hend." Jaune replied "Why you of all people." Weiss frown "Ice queen did you forget that I have this." Jaune took out his buckle and show her "Your sword skill is suck." Weiss said "Pyrrha teach me how to fight and Dylan teach me how to control my rider power and let's not forgot that I have fought Unidentified Lifeform." Jaune said with pride "But Dylan is the one who came and save you." Weiss replied "I guess you right." Jaune said with his shoulder slump down

"Weiss! why do you have to be so mean to him? He try his best to get stronger!" Ruby asked Weiss "I just stating the fact."Weiss replied "Don't worry Ruby. I kinda use to it. Thank you for defend me." Jaune smile sadly

"Jaune." Ruby said quietly "Beside, didn't we have a mission to do?" Jaune asked Ruby "...yeah, alright guys. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" A voice suddenly cheered. All of them looked over to see the source, which was Sun handing upside-down by his tail in an open window. "Sun!" A surprised Blake said as the team jumped back. "How did you get up there?" Yang asked. "Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Sun replied. "What?!" Weiss scowled with disbelief.

"I climb trees all the time." Sun said innocently without reacting Weiss' expression. He then flipped himself into the room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" "We are going to investigate the situation… as a team." Blake explained "Sorry, Sun." Ruby apologized. "We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." "Pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That why I brought Neptune." Sun said while gesturing to the window.

The girls and Jaune all leaned out the window to see the mentioned teammate standing outside, acting as cool as can be. "Sup?" Neptune waved. "How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked. "I have my ways." Neptune replied before looking down with a nervous look. "Seriously though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

"All right. Jaune and and I Will go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake." Ruby then began pushing Neptune. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" "Actually Ruby, why don't have Jaune go with Yang and Neptune come with us." Weiss said. Ruby just look at her and say "Come on Jaune let's go." and drag Weiss out of the room with Jaune follow them

CCT

"Wooow! I forget how big the Trasmit tower looks up close!" Ruby said in awe as she looked up at the humongous tower. "You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss exclaimed, playing tour guide. "That was the first one, right?" Ruby asked. "Correct." Weiss nodded. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooh, look at me! My names Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby mocked. Jaune and Ruby snorted into their hand as Weiss frowned at them. "Don't be a pest! besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could've just as easily made a call from the library."

"I know, but it's so cooool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby said as she grabbed her scroll, but fumbled around with it. It then flew over to Jaune who tried to catch it but it slipped through his fingers. "Oops! sorry Ruby!" Ruby then began to chase after it down the steps.

"Oh. You dropped this." the familiar orange haired girl said as she hand Ruby scroll back.

"Penny?!" Ruby gasp "Uhh..." "Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night at the docks." Ruby asked. "S-sorry. I think you're confused. (hiccup) Uh, I've got to go." Penny then walk away

"What was that abour?" Weiss asked "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Jaune come with me! and you go make your calls! I'll meet up with you later!" she shouted. Ruby then started to run after the girl with Jaune following after her. "Wait!" Weiss tried to reach Ruby, but then saw the futility of stopping her teammate. She then sighed loudly before walking to the tower.

WITH RUBY AND JAUNE

"Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!" Ruby asked Penny "There seems to be a misunderstanding." "What?" "Penny...is everything okay? Penny, please, stop!"

"Look, I don't know what's wrong. But you have to listen to me... those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big. Somethnig bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night. Please" Ruby beg. "As a friend." Penny look at them and sigh and start to look around "It isn't safe to talk here." she said quietly

DYLAN AND KENICHI

"So... where is he?" Kenichi asked Dylan "Hmm...he said he waiting for us at Vale cafe." Dylan replied "*sigh* I hope noting interrupted us this time." Kenichi said. "Kenichi! Don't jinx it!" Dylan scold Kenichi "Sorry! oh there he is!" Kenichi point at Ren who was drinking a coffee "So you come. Okay let's continue where we left of. What do you guys want to talk about." Ren asked "We want to form an alliance with you." Dylan said "...why."

"Just to make it clear. We're not your enemy." Dylan said "Dylan's right, we just want to stop the rider war." "...you guys want to stop the rider war? Then count me out." Ren replied "What!? why?" Kenichi asked " Because I have a wish." "A wish?" "Yeah... someone dear to me is hurt by a mirror monster and she's in coma for a month and then he came." "He?" "I don't know who's is that guy but he said if I want to save her I must become Kamen Rider and beat another 11 rider. And if you guys try to stop the war then count me out and don't get in my way." Ren said

"Err...excuse me." the three of them look up and see a police man walk toward them "My name is Sudo Masashi and I want to asked you something about the White Fang and Torchwick." "Dylan I got this you try to reason with Ren. I'll be back as soon as I can." Kenichi said "I promise it won't be long." Masashi said as he led Kenichi away. "Ren... I can help you." Dylan said "You lying. Even the best doctor can't make her wake up." "I have my ways. You just have to trust me. So, what do you say Knight?" Dylan asked "...If you even think about double cross me, you'll regret it." "So that means..." "I'm in." "Great!" "So... where is your friend?" Ren asked "...*sigh* I think he get his ass in trouble again." Dylan replied

WITH LANCASTER AND PENNY

The trio were soon walking as Penny looked to Ruby. "I wish I can help you Ruby. But I don't know anything about those men." Penny said as Ruby looked. "Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked "Oh, no nothing like that." Penny said "Well then where did you go?" Ruby asked as she wanted to know.

"I've never been to another Kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out to far, but, oh you have to understand my father love me very much he just worries a lot." Penny explained "Believe me I know the feeling." Ruby said as she looked to Penny. "Yeah. my dad really overprotective with my sisters too. One time when one of my sister brought her boyfriend to my home, our dad chase that guy around the house till our mom have to stop him." Jaune said "But why not let us know you were ok?" Ruby asked as Penny looked.

"I, was asked, not to talk to you." Penny said as she wasn't done. "Or Weiss... or Blake... or Yang. Anybody really." Penny said as Ruby looked. "Was your dad that upset?" "No it wasn't my father."

That was when a loud speaker was heard. "The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years." A voice said as the trio arrived to see a hologram of General Ironwood making a speech. "And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" He asked as the androids behind him bowed as he people applaud. "But, the kingdom of Atlasis a kingdom of Innovation. And fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" Ironwood said as his hologram walked to the side a bit as the doors of the containers behind the androids began to open to reveal sleeker androids. "Presenting the Atlesian Knight." Ironwood said before he Atlesian Knights knocked down the bowing Androids no doubt to show off.

People of course applaud them as Ironwood wasn't done. "Smarter, sleeker, and more admittedly, a little less scary." Ironwood said as the Atlesian Knights showboated. "These models will become active later this year but they won't be alone. Now the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle field, however, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch."

"Ruby." Penny said getting nervous as Ruby and Jaune was getting a smile at seeing new weapons and cool robot. "So, our Kingdoms greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood said before his hologram vanished to reveal a large mech armed with deadly weapons as people applaud. "Now we couldn't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of out Kingdom within the year." Ironwood said as the suit did look intimidating.

"Woah." Ruby and Jaune said as Penny looked. "Ruby, Jaune. Maybe we should go somewhere else..." Penny said "Oh crap." Jaune said as soon some Soldiers saw them ""Penny? Wait! Where are you going?!" She called as she saw her run off. Ruby then noticed the two soldiers running toward her before she and Jaune ran after Penny to catch up no doubt wanting to avoid being caught. The Two Soldiers followed as they were intent of catching them. The passed a street and the two Atlas Soldiers crossed as well only for one of them to nearly get hit by a car.

The second one ran after them no doubt to catch Penny as they ran. Ruby saw this and used Crescent Rose to cut a wooden beam and drop a large amount of boxes onto the ally path and block the Soldiers way. Ruby and Jaune saw Penny was ahead of them before Ruby activated her semblance and ran to Penny and pulled her to the side. Jaune then took out his buckle and slid Change Beetle in the buckle "Henshin!"

 **Turn Up!  
** Jaune ran forward and into the projection before exiting and turn into Blade. Blade opens up storage of the Blay Rouzer he then grabs the new card that he got from Dylan and slide it in his Blay Rouzer.

 **Mach**

Blade body start to become a blur and manage to catch up with Ruby but he can't stop and crash into the wall and Ruby start to lose strength and roll into the street. It was then a truck honking was heard as Ruby saw this and quickly tried to get out of the way but she wasn't fast enough. That was when Penny pushed he out of the way and was about to stop the truck.

"Ruby! Penny!" Blade yelled but to him and Ruby's surprise Penny stopped the truck causing it to tip forward a bit only to fall back onto its wheels as the road below Penny's feet shattered a bit. Ruby looked shocked to see Penny pull this off and the old man in the truck looked just as shocked. "Penny..." Ruby said "Are you ok?" Penny asked as the old man nodded to that. People were whispering as they saw what Penny did. Penny then ran off as Ruby saw this and she was worried for her. "Penny come back!" Ruby called as she ran off only for Ruby and Blade to follow. The Soldiers were trying to find the trio through the crowd.

Penny was panicking as she looked around for somewhere to hide as she didn't want anything bad to happen. Ruby and Jaune ran to Penny "Penny! Please! What is going on? Why are you running? How did you do that?" Ruby asked as she motioned to the street they left at the last part. "I-I can't. Everything is fine!" Penny said before she hiccupped. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Penny said before she hiccupped again. "Penny if you can just tell me what's wrong I can help you." Ruby said as Penny was freaking out. "No, no; no, you wouldn't understand." Penny said "Let me try. You can trust me. Trust us" Ruby said as Penny walked to Ruby and Jaune.

"You're my friend right? You promise you're my friend?" Penny asked as Ruby looked. "I promise." "An Arc never go back on their word." Jaune said "Ruby, Jaune... I'm not a real girl." Penny said as she showed her hands to show under her skin was metal as the skin was fake. "Oh." Ruby said as she was shocked.

"Penny, I-I don't understand," Ruby was trying to make a lick of sense of what is going on. Penny raise her hand as she looks down to them as she said, "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person that capable of generating an aura." Penny look down in shame, as she said, "I'm not real." Ruby reach out and grab Penny's hands, opening them up to the gray metal skin underneath, then inner lock her fingers with Penny as they held each other hands, to Penny genital touch as Ruby could tell there was more to Penny than what's underneath her skin as she said, "Of course you are. You think just because you got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" "Yeah." Jaune said "I Don't, um..."

Penny pulls Ruby closer as she said, "You guys taking this extraordinarily well." Ruby smile and said, "You're not like those things we saw back there." Tapping Penny chest a few times, hearing the metal being tap against as Ruby said, "You have a heart, And a soul, I can feel it." Penny had a smile on her face, and if she was able to produce tears, she would be crying at this point. As Penny pulls Ruby and Jaune into a hug as she said, "Oh! Oh Ruby! Jaune! You guys are the best friends anyone could have!" Ruby was held deep within Penny's hug as she could muffle out, "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" "I can't breath!" Jaune said

Penny let go of them as she begin to say, "Oh, he's very sweet. My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you two would just love him!" "Wow he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked as she was impressed. "Well almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." "The general? wait, is that why the soldiers were after you?" "They like to protect me too." Penny said with her smile. "Pfft they don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby asked as Penny looked. "They're not sure if I'm ready yet." "Why not?" Jaune asked "One day, it will be my job to save the world. But I still have a lot left to learn." Penny said as she looked down. "That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament." Penny said as Ruby was confused.

"Penny what are you talking about?" Ruby asked as she wonder what the world needed saving from. "Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace." Ruby said as Penny was now confused. "That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Penny said "Check down here!" Came the Soldiers voices as the trio looked. "You two have to hide." Penny said before she grabbed Ruby and Jaune and slung them both over her shoulders likes sacks of potatoes. "Gah Penny! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them we can help you." Ruby said as she struggled. Penny tossed both of them into the dumpster. Penny then opened the container a bit where Ruby came out of the empty Dumpster.

"It's ok Ruby, they're not bad people. I just don't want you to get into trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret. Okay?" Penny asked as Rubyand Jaune looked. "I promise." Ruby said "Arc promise." Jaune said as they ducked as the cover was closed.

"There she is." The duo heard a Soldier said as Ruby and Jaune listened. "Salutations officers." Penny greeted as Ruby tried to peak and lean close to Jaune "err...Ruby." "What." "Can you backup a bit you kinda close to me." Jaune said "Oh sorry." she try to back off but lose her balance and fell on top of Jaune "Jaune! I'm sorry!" Ruby said and Jaune then covered her mouth to stop her from making a sound. "Why were you running? And what happened to those other two?" The Soldier asked as Penny looked. "What other two? I've been by myself all day." Penny said before she hiccupped "You shouldn't cause such a scene?" One Solider asked. "Are you ok?" The other asked as Penny showed her hands. "Just a scratch."

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The Soldier said as Ruby and Jaune watched. "Please just come with us." The other said as they sounded concerned. "Yes sir." Penny said before they left. Ruby smiled before a rat squeaking was heard which caused her to freak out as Jaune looked and went wide eyed before Ruby fell down on top of him in shock. "Great... what should I do" Jaune said!

WITH KENICHI

 _'What did I do to deserve this!?'_ Ryuki thought and start to recall what happening. First, Masashi want to talk about White Fang and Torchwick. Seacond, some crap monster came out of nowhere and threw him into the mirror. Third, found out that this guy working with Torchwick. And last but not least this guy is also a rider name Scissors (lame). And Ryuki continue to fight for his life.

"Just give up kid. I know this place more then you do." Scissors said "Sorry not gonna happen." Ryuki said "You don't say kid." _'Crap! I'm disadvantage. This guy got his contract monster to assist him in battle. But...I'm not gonna lose to someone like him! I have to fight!'_ Ryuki thought

 **STRIKE VENT**

Drag Claw, appeared from the sky and slipped into Ryuki's hand. At the same time, DragReder appeared next to Ryuki, ready to assist him. Wasting no time, Ryuki thrusts the Drag Claw forward, commanding DragRdder to fire a stream of fire at Scissors who got blast away from him "Gahh! You little shit!" he screamed.

"RYUKI!" Ryuki look to his left and see Knight and Kuuga run toward him "You guys!" "Sorry to kept you waiting." Kuuga said "You take care of him I got this guy." Knight said as he start to slash at Scissors rapidly. Scissors then inserted a card in his Scissors Visor.

 **STRIKE VENT**

Scissors extended out his right hand and came forth a gauntlet that resembled his Contract Monster, Volcancer's claw, and attach itself to his hand. Scissors then slash at Knight who parry it with his Dark Visor and try to stab him but Scissors dodge it and slash Knight across his back and use his Scissors Pincher to strangle Knight "looks like I win." Scissors said "No..." Knight then grab his rapier and slash Scissors Advent Deck making it cracked and kick Scissors away "Victory is mine." Knight said as Scissors got up and drew a card and going to inserted in his Visor. His armor started to fade "What!?" Masashi said as he see Volcancer start to walk toward him "G-get away from me!" he said and try to run away, Volcancer immediately grabbed and pinned Scissors against its chest, devouring him

"Oh god." Ryuki speak in horror.

"...I saw something worst then this" Kuuga said in calm tone.

"..." Knight look away.

"I think we better go." Kuuga said "Right." Ryuki answer

VALE 10 MINUTE LATER

"So...Ren agree and made a truce?" Kenchi asked "Yeah. I offer to help his girlfriend." Dylan replied "Can you really do that?" "...who do you think I am?" Dylan said with poker face "...Never mind" both of them heard their scrolls ringing. Picking them up, they heard Blake's voice. _Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"_ " _HEEEEELLLLLPP!"_ Sun cried out from the background. " _Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"_ Sun continued to cry out. _"That Torchwick guys is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!" HURRRYYYYY!"_ Dylan and Kenichi look at each other and transform "HENSHIN!" and hop on their bike "Try to keep up." Kuuga said as he rev his engine and took off "Grr...at this rate I never catch up to him. Huh?" his bicycle start to chang into a red motorcycle **(Dragon Knight motor cycle)**

"...let's rock!" Ryuki then took off and manage to follow Kuuga "Hey Kuuga! Check this out!" Ryuki said "Cool motorcycle!" Kuuga give him a thumb up. Both of them saw Blade fight a giant robot and to their surprise some of the White Fang soldier manage to follow and fight team RWBY

WITH RUBY

 _'This is bad! We can't use team attack because those White Fang are in the way and it look like they just keep coming! What should I do. At this rate our aura will shatter!'_ Ruby thought **_'Use my power.'_** Ruby then clutch her head _'This voice again!?'_ _ **'If you want to save your friend, You must use my power, this is the only way.'**_ _'...Please'_ _ **'Please what?'**_ _'Please lend me your power!'_ _ **'...You don't have to beg. Because I am You, We are One!'**_

The Chalice Rouzer start to form around Ruby waist and a single card appear on her hand and ran the card through the belt and cried , "Henshin!" After she did that the belt announced.

 **Change!**

Ruby's body was then engulfed in a black static like energy which hid every detail of her body, as she was engulfed by the energy, she felt her body begin to change from her normal form. As the energy faded away Ruby's new form was revealed to everyone. Ruby had become Kamen Rider Chalice.

 **(Insert: Take it a try)**

 _'I can feel it. The power inside of me. This is awsome!'_ Ruby though "R-Ruby? is that you little sis?" Ruby look up and see Yang look at her with her eyes widen "...I'm still me Yang." Ruby answer "What happen to you?" "I don't know. But I think Dylan have an answer." Ruby replied "Good because I want to talk to him too... but we have to take care of this guys first." Yang point at all the White Fang soldiers. Ruby then summon her weapon called Chalice Arrow. And take a deep breath and say "Alright team! Let's do this!" "Yeah!" They shout. Ruby aimed her weapon at th WF soldiers and pulled back her free arm, shooting several bolts of energy from her weapon. The blasts had hit the faunus body causing them to knock away and faint. Other start to attack her from behind but got punch in the face by Yang "Hey creeps! If you want to get my sister you have to go through me first!" Yang said "Thanks sis!" "No big deal." and the orange sister start to fight back to back. Until Ruby got an idea "Guys I got a plan!" "What is it?" Weiss asked "Try to lure them in one spot and I'll handle the rest!" "This plan of yours is better works!" They manage to lure the WF soldiers into one spot and Yang shout "Ruby now!" "Allright here goes!" Ruby said as she took out three cards and swiped it through her Rouzer.

 **Float Drill Tornado "Spinning Dance"**

The wind began to pick up around Ruby as she began to rise into the air. Her body was spinning at a high speed and the wind continued to pick up speed. Ruby rose to the apex of her flight before shifting angles and roaring back down at the WF soldiers. The sound of the impact ripped through the air before the WF soldiers was sent flying through the air and falling down and faint.

 **(END OST)**

"*pant* W- we did it!" Ruby cheer "Not so fast you dolt! We still have Torchwick to worry about." Weiss said all of them look and see Blade and Ryuki Fight a giant robot "Kuuga! a little help over here!" Ryuki said to Kuuga who was still on the highway "Okay okay geez! looks like it have to be me again." Kuuga said as he turn his back to them "What are you doing?" Yang asked "I gonna falling down." Kuuga said as he jump off the highway before his body hit the ground he yelled "Chou Henshin!"

 **AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-ANANANANA~N!...SHING!**

 **BOOM!**

When his body hit the ground. The ground start to shook and cause a big crater like it hit by something heavy. Kuuga then walk out of crater and everyone else looked at Kuuga's new form in surprise. His gauntlets had turned silver as the wrist bands were purple. His chest and shoulder armor had gotten bigger, colored mostly silver as the edges and center was colored purple. All in all, it looked like he was knight armor. Finally, the eye lenses of Kuuga's helmet were purple. This was Kuuga's Titan Form.

"Witness the power of Titan Form!" Kuuga said as he pick up a broken rebar right before everyone's eyes, the whole thing turned into a purple claymore sword called the Titan Sword. "Let's go." Kuuga said before he started to walk towards a giant robot at a calm pace. "He's…He's just gonna walk up to him!?" Weiss asked "Kuuga, do you have a death wish!?" Ryuki asked "Fools!" Torchwick said as he fire off a missile at Kuuga.

 **BOOM**

"Dylan!" Yang shout "Hahaha! What an idiot, Huh!?" Torchwick exclaim and to everyone shock Kuuga walked out of the smoke, completely fine. There wasn't even a scratch on his armor! "How is that possible!" Blade asked "What!? Impossible!" Torchwick fired another missiles and it struck Kuuga, exploding, but Kuuga showed no signs of being effected and just kept walking. "Just stay down already!" Torchwick said as he punch Kuuga but Kuuga just stop it with one hand "How strong is he!?" Blake said Kuuga then swung his sword down. The blade cut through robot arm like it was nothing "You're finished." Kuuga said before he grabbed his Titan Sword with both hands and trusted the blade forward, penetrating the robot armor as a mark appeared around the blade. Cracks formed from that mark Roman then use this chance to jump out of the robot, when he land on the ground, the robot exploded.

 **Boom  
** Roman got up slightly dazed but unharmed. "Just got this thing cleaned…" He muttered while brushing himself off. He looked up to see Yang fire a single shot towards him, but he was saved in an instant when a girl with pink/brown hair dropped in front of him and deflected the blast with a pink umbrella. "Ladies, Gentlemen, Ice Queen…" "Hey!" "Always a pleasure" Roman said. "Neo, if you would…" The girl gave the curtsy of a bow. Kuuga quickly spun his blade. But then he only hit an image that shattered into glass. He quickly looked up and saw the two of them far away in a Bullhead making their escape. Team RWBY, Blade and Ryuki all ran up to Kuuga's side, exhausted from their fight.

"So I guess he got some new henchmen…" Yang said. "Yea, I guess the girl really made our plans… fall apart!" Weiss suggested, with the hope her friends would laugh at her pun. "No, just… No." Yang said with a shake of her head. Kuuga look at Weiss and give Weiss a thumb down "Lame." "What-Hey, you do it!" Weiss stated madly. "There's a time and place for jokes." Yang sighed. "Was this not it?" "No, it just wasn't very good." "Well, at least I'm trying." "Wait, Dylan how do I turn back?" Ruby asked "Use the spirit card." "Err... you mean this?" "Yeah. just slid it." Ruby did what she was told and start to chang back "I change back!" "Yeah, if you want to know more about it we can discuss about it when we get back." "Okay!"

"Err Blake?" Kenichi said "What is it?" "It's about about a dance party I wonder if You-" "No." Blake replied "Huh?" "I'm not going. because it's waste of time." Blake then walk from Kenichi who feel like got stab in the heart "Why... do you hurt me so much?" Kenichi cried as he hug his knee "Cheer up man, jus give her sometimes to cool down." Dylan said "But, but she...hey Dylan, where is everyone?" "They already back to Beacon. You sitting here for an hour now. Come on let's go." "Alright." as they start to walk back they notice a fortune teller sittin there "You there." The fortune teller point at Kenichi "Me?" "Yes, you have a prouble about girl right?" He asked "You don't have to remind me." Kenichi said in despair "Sorry, I don't mean to bring that up. but you have to give her a time. When the times come she'll be waiting for you at the party." The fortune teller said

"Really?" Kenichi asked with hope "Positive." "Err... sorry to interrupt, but how did you know...?" "Oh! my name is Tezuka Miyuki." "Right, Tezuka how did you know?" Dylan asked "It's my semblance called Future Sight. I can look into people eyes and know what will happen next. but... I can't see your future...who are you? you're the first person I can't see it" "My name in Dylan and this guy is Kenichi. and as for how you can't see it...well let's just say that you are not the first one who said that to me." "...I see well, good luck you two."

RUBY AND JAUNE

"Hey Jaune." "What is it Ruby?" "About Penny...I just want to say thank you for keeping her secret." "Hey It's okay, she's your friend right? then she's my friend too. And friends is always be there for each other." Jaune said with a smile "..." "See ya, Ruby I gotta go." "Wait." Ruby said "Hmm... what wro-!" Ruby then lean forward and kissed Jaune on the cheek "Thank you somuch Jaune! You are the best! Good night!" Ruby said with a smile and blush on her face and then use her semblance to escape "Err... she kiss me?" Jaune said as he touch his cheek where she kiss "She really kiss me!" Jaune shout

 **There you go a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it and big thanks to 2000 people who read my story! And leave the review. Have a good day everyone!**


	9. Shock Therapy

**Hello again. *sigh* I'm so sorry for the delay. But college is so SUCK! that I didn't have time for this story. But don't worry I am here.**

 **Ultimate** **Agito** : You sound like you want Agito in this story.

 **LGCrusader** : Thanks for your opinion.

 **So let's go PERSONA!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OC. RWBY and Kamen rider belongs to the rightful owners.

"Speaking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 ** _'Telepathy'_**

 _ **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga!)**_

 _A tribal drumbeat resounds throughout the night as the scene flashes from the shattered moon, to a silhouette of Kuuga, to a grimm, and finally the symbol of Kuuga._

 _ **Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou**_

 _(This vacant planet began its era from zero)_

 _The camera blurs before refocusing on Dylan seemingly staring out into the distance_

 _ **Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono**_

 _(The legend will be revised!)_

 _Again the camera blurs,only this time focusing on Ozpin crossed his arm and camera blurs to Yang she to was staring off in the distance._

 _ **ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!**_

 _(Right now, let loose into the acceleration!)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Kenichi and Blake turn their backs to each other and crossed their arm_

 _ **(Guitar rift)**_

 _The camera blurs to Dylan did his Henshin pose and to the grimm_

 _ **Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere**_

 _(Kuuga a blazing revival!)_

 _as a bright light flashed revealing Kuuga in all his forms_

 _Mighty slightly turned but looking directly at the camera._

 _Dragon thrusting the Dragon Rod._

 _Pegasus turned to the left, not even looking at the camera, slowly lifting the Pegasus Bowgun._

 _Finally, Titan looking to the right, the Titan Sword, gripped tightly as it was hefted over his shoulder._

 _ **Kuuga Hokori no enajii**_

 _(Kuuga! You have the energy of pride!)_

 _As the scene flashed again, Kuuga was standing in a burning dockyard with the White Fang soldier all around him_

 _ **Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni**_

 _(Kuuga! In order to become stronger...)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri**_

 _(No Fear No Pain Shield love to the very end!)_

 _The image once again whites out as images of Kuuga riding the TryChaser play._

 _ **No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai**_

 _(No Fear No Pain You're not afraid of anything!)_

 _Another set of images play, only this one having Kuuga fight off the grimm before jumping and did a Mighty Kick_

 _ **Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru!**_

 _(Completely running alone! I'm gonna overcome this!)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance. And a camera spin around him_

 _ **Chou Henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!**_

 _(Super Transformation! Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_

 _Finally the camera rises to the endless sky and a title appear with Growing Form and Mighty Form and Dragon Form and Pegasus form on the left of seven silhouetted figures appear on the background the silhouetted next to Pegasus form started to crumble reveal Kuuga Titan form_

 ** _RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider_**

 **Chapter 9: Dancing all Night!**

BEACON'S COMBAT HALL

It was another day of class as the teams were watching Pyrrha take on Team CRDL single handedly as she was able to avoid and dodge there attacks with ease. Dylan watched but he soon took notice to the team from Mistral as some of the other teams were attending the classes in Beacon sense Vale was hosting the Vytal Festival and they wouldn't fall behind in their classes. As Dylan watched he feels something was bugging him, about Mercury and Emerald.

 _'I can't help but feels something weird about them,Hmm... I have to be careful when I around them.'_ Dylan thought as he see team CRDL lose against Pyrrha.

IN THE STAGE

"Lucky shot." Cardin said before falling over in pain as Glynda was walking up behind him.

"Well done Ms. Nikos you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said.

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha acknowledged the praise as she smiled.

"Alright now I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda said as she recorded the score and then looked to the students. "Any Volunteers?" She asked as no one answered.

"Ms. Belladonna, you've been oddly docile for the past few classes, why don't you-" Glynda began only to be cut off by someone raising their hand.

"I'll do it." Mercury said

"Mercury was it? Very well let's find you an opponent." Glynda said as she began the search.

"Actually I wanna fight... her." He said pointing at Pyrrha.

"Me?" Pyrrha asked as she was caught off guard.

"I'm afraid Ms. Nikos has just finished a match I recommend you choose another partner." Glynda said.

"No its fine." Pyrrha said as she looked to Glynda before looking to Mercury. "I'd be happy to-" Before she can finish Dylan suddenly interrupt her

"I'll do it." He said.

"Dylan?" Pyrrha said.

"Sorry Pyrrha, I just want to stretch my muscle a little bit." Dylan answer.

"It's fine, have a good spar Dylan." Pyrrha said before she get off the stage.

"Well, Mr. Luce go get your gear." Glynda said.

"Actually Miss Goodwitch, I like to fight him with hand to hand combat." Dylan said.

"Are you sure." Glynda asked.

"I like to fight fair and square." He answer.

"Very well, Begin!" Glynda said.

"Sorry dude, hope you don't mind me sparing with you instead os my friend." Dylan asked

"Well, it can't be help. I probably stand no chance against the invicible girl anyways." Mercury answer.

"Alright, let's see what you got!" Dylan said as he spread his leg a bit and held his arms in front of him.

Mercury keep the first move, as he ran up shift his footing and send a kick at Dylan who block it with his leg, and send a straight punch at Mercury making him fall back.

Recover quickly as Mercury got up and back flipped away from Dylan.

Soon as both Dylan and Mercury were far apart, Dylan made the first move this time as he charge in and roundhouse kick at Mercury, but Mercury counter it as he block it with the weapon on his ankles, and gave a spin to kick Dylan at his side but he block it with his arm and countered Mercury with elbow slash at Mercury face that make him stagger a bit.

After recover he send a fury of kicks at Dylan while he block the kick with hus legs and arms, he was keep up with Mercury well as he gotten more serious.

Dylan knock Mercury feet away, and then shove him back with a straight kick. Mercury slow himself as he put his left foot back with sparks showing.

Shaking off the knock back as he said, "Hm! you pretty good."

"You're not so bad." Dylan said

Ruby from above was very excited to see Dylan's fighting style as she asked Ellie "Hey Ellie, what is Dylan fighty style? It's kinda cool."

"Yeah, I want to know too." Yang said.

"It's called Muay Thai." Ellie answer.

"Muay...Thai? what is it?" Yang asked.

"Or **'The art of eight limbs'** "

"Oh cool, but why do they called it like that." Ruby asked .

"Because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full- contact fighter very efficient in close combat." Ellie finish.

"Oh neat. where did he learn that?" Yang asked.

"...Our father taught us." she answer.

"He must be a great fighter." Ruby said.

"Yes he is."

Mercury was now more battle ready as he went it with an hurricane kick and hit Dylan's leg as he block it with ease as the two keep fighting. Dylan then drop kick him and fell back a bit, as Mercury came at him, did a bicycle kick as Dylan block it with both of his arms, then as he kick to the side, he follow up with another kick to the other side that came fast but Dylan saw it coming as he block it with his right arm and counterd him with a quick uppercut.

Mercury of course did a spin kick at Dylan only for him to side step and kick Mercury away. Dylan then charged at Mercury.

"I for-"

"Not a chance in hell!" Dylan said as he grab Mercury head then use straight knee strike at his face and headbutt him.

"And for the final." Dylan said as he crouch down a bit and release a strong uppercut at Mercury.

"Rising Dragon!" Dylan finish as Mercury fell down to the ground, unconscious.

"Victory goes to Dylan! can someone take to Beacon's infirmary?" Glynda asked

"I'll go." Emerald said as she lift Mercury and walk out of the stage.

The bell soon rung as Blake woke up as she had bags under her eyes showing she hasn't been sleeping well. "That is all for today and remember the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday." Glynda called as Blake saw her team getting up and leaving as the same can be said for Team JNPR and ED "I will not accept any excuses." Glynda said

TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM

"You what?"

"We want you to go to the dance," Ruby pleaded to her Faunus friend.

"That's ridiculous," Blake said as clearly she was very tired and maybe cranky.

Yang spoken up next, "Blake we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

Weiss started to list off of what been happening to Blake "You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering."

"You think I care about grades? People's lives are at stake!" Blake yelled.

"We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang said.

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere out of southeast Vale."

"And the Schnee company record singled out Vale as the primary target for dust robberies over the last few months," Weiss added to Ruby clam.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too," Yang also added.

"But there's still unanswered questions," Blake still went on as Ruby said, "Blake you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open."

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day," Yang said

"It will be fun. Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said as Blake looked.

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event." Yang said with a smile which surprised Blake.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked as Weiss looked.

"Team CVFY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Weiss began before Yang picked up.

"So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang said as she pointed to Blake.

"And once it's all over we'll return to our search, rested and ready." Weiss said.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked as she hoped Blake would agree.

Blake had her eyes closed as she was thinking it over. "I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake said as she walked out of the room.

"I'll be in the library."

"*sigh* Great." Yang said as this got them nowhere.

"She can't keep going on like this thought." Weiss said as soon a knock was heard from the door. Weiss decided to answer it. she was met with Kenichi.

"Soo... how did it go?" Kenichi asked

"*sigh* No luck."

"Great." Kenichi said as he see Dylan and Jaune walk up to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kenichi asked.

"It's the grongi! the police said they found a grongi at the power plant in Vale!" Dylan said.

"What!? are you serious!?" Kenichi asked.

"Serious as hell! Come on we have to stop it! before it destroy the power plant!" Dylan said.

"I'll go too." Ruby said.

"No Ruby, you and your team stay here and try to get Blake to dance party. We got this! Wish us luck!" Dylan said as he, Jaune and Kenichi run away.

VALE POWER PLANT

The rider arrive at the power plant and see the police are barricade the power plant entrance.

"Officer!" Dylan yelled

"Oh thanks Oum you guys has come! anyways, you have to stop the Unidentified Lifeform and save the workers inside! before it's too late!" the officer saide.

"Don't worry sir! We got this." Dylan finish as he summon his arcle. Jaune and Kenichi then took out their Buckle and Advent deck.

"HENSHIN!" they said as they transform. and run inside the power plant and saw the workers got cornered by a grongi. the grongi skin was stone grey as greaves protected his shins and shoulder armor sat on his shoulders with cloth covering his lower region. His muscles were exposed for all to see as his nose become a long, sharp horn as his head resembled a rhino.

"Somebody help us!" one of the worker yelled.

"Hey! leave them alone!" Kuuga yelled.

" **!? Kuuga!** " the rhino grongi yelled as he charged at the riders. as Kuuga and Blade charged at the rhino Kuuga said "Ryuki! take the worker ouy of here!"

"Got it!" Ryuki replied before he lead the workers to the police.

Blade then slash the grongi across it chest multiple time before the grongi punch blade in the face and fell back, Kuuga then punch it in the face and try to kick it, but the grongi block it and headbutt Kuuga making him stagger a bit.

"This guy is tough." Blade said.

"Yes, I know. try to make him daze a bit, I got a plan."

"Got it!" Blade said as he slide two cards in his Blay Rouzer

 **Tackle Mach "Meteor Drive"**

Before the grongi know it, something hit him hard that make it see the star.

"Kuuga now!" Blade yelled.

"ORYAAAHH!" Kuuga yelled as he use his finishing move and kick the grongi making it fell down and lay on the ground.

"*pant* did we got him?" Blade asked Kuuga.

"...!? I don't think so, look." Kuuga replied.

"Huh!?" Blade look at grongi and see it slowly get up, looking pissed.

" **Kuuga...KUUGA!** " the grongi yelled before it charged at both of them. Blade and Kuuga dodge away to avoid the raging grongi. the grongi then turn to Kuuga and start to attack him.

"Damn it! he pissed!" Kuuga said as he try to dodge it, but the grongi grab him and knee him in the gut making Kuuga choke a bit, before lift him up in the air and throw Kuuga, at the generator.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH" Kuuga scream as he got shock by the generator and fell down and lay still on the ground.

"Kuuga!" Blade yelled as the grongi turn it attention to him and walk up to Blade slowly.

 **STRIKE VENT**

A stream of fire shot out of nowhere and hit grongi making it backup a little bit.

"Blade!"

"*gasp!* Ryuki!?" Blade asked.

"The workers evacuate from this area now. Where is Kuuga?"

"There!" Blade said as he point at where he saw Kuuga's unconscious form.

"Damn it! he's out cold! What are we gonna do!?" Ryuki said.

"Just keep fighting!" Blade yelled.

Blade and Ryuki run up to grongi and attack at the same time, but the grongi block all of the attack. Ryuki tried to attack it from behind but the grongi suddenly turn around and headbutt him and make him dizzy and fell down. Blade then punch its head several time, before the grongi smack him back and tackle him.

"*pant* this guy*pant* so strong!" Blade pant.

"Damn it! my aura is low now!" Ryuki said.

The grongi slowly walk toward them intended to finish them, but someone grab him and punch it head multiple time and knee him in the gut before kick it away. the grongi look up and see Kuuga standing tall.

"!? Kuuga!? You okay!?" Blade asked him.

"Yeah, but that quite was a...'shocking' experience. Eh? Eh? got it?" Kuuga asked.

"...Goddamn it Kuuga!" Blade and Ryuki yelled.

"Well, joke aside, let's finish this."

"I just wonder when are you gonna said that." Blade said as he slide two cards

"Couldn't agree anymore." Ryuki then slid his card in his Drag Visor

 **Kick Thunder "Lighting Blast"**

 **FINAL VENT**

The grongi roared in anger before charging at them, Kuuga charge towards grongi his steps leaving burning foot marks before he jumped, flipped, and kicked with his flaming right foot. at the same time as Blade and Ryuki.

"ORYAAAAH!"

"YAAAAAAH!"

"HAAAAAAH!"

The grongi didn't see it coming and die instantly.

"Whew! that wasn't so bad." Kuuga said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Blade said.

"So...what do you say? go back to Beacon?" Ryuki asked.

"Yep. I'm beat." Blade replied.

"*sigh* come on let's go."

"...Dylan, wait a second." Jaune said.

"Hmm? what is it?"

"It's about the dance."

"...Jaune, I don't swing that way." Dylan said as he and Kenichi back away from Jaune.

"No! It's not like that! *sigh* I don't know about my feeling right now."

"What do you mean?" Kenichi asked.

"...Last week when we return from the investigation, Ruby and I talk a little bit and I promise her that I won't tell anyone about her friend secret."

"Her friend? you mean Penny? a robot girl?" Dylan asked.

"!? how did you know she's a robot?" Jaune asked.

"Well... It not hard to figure it out, I mean... the way she talked it's sound like a robot, and don't forget about that flying swords of her. But don't worry, we won't tell a single soul." Kenichi replied

"Thanks guys, anyways when I told her that I won't tell anyone she just..." Jaune start to look away, blushing

"She what?" Dylan asked

"... She kissed me on the cheek." Jaune answer.

"..." Kenichi look at Jaune quietly.

"... congratulation man." Dylan said.

"Thanks man."

"But...what's the problem?" Kenichi asked.

"I don't know if I should asked her out." Jaune replied.

"What?"

"I mean, what did she see in me? what if I asked her out and got rejected like Weiss? I just... a normal guy."

"... follow your heart." Dylan replied.

"Eh? what do you mean?"

"You heard me, Just follow what your heart say. If you want to asked her out then do it. Do not hesitate. Besides...I know she will be happy to be with you. And I think she has a crush on you on the first day like someone we know. Right Kenichi?" Dylan said.

"Yeah."

"You guys mean Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Wait...you mean you know?!" Kenichi asked

"Know what?"

"About Pyrrha has a crush on you?!" Dylan and Kenichi asked.

"Yeah."

"...How long did you know?" Dylan asked.

"Since the day she started to train me."

"That long!? Then why?" Kenichi said.

"I didn't love her like that. She's like a sister to me." Jaune replied.

"Err...that make sense." Dylan said.

"Soo...I just have to follow my heart?"

"That's right...at least that what my mom said when she met my dad." Dylan said.

"I guess. you're right."

"Come on! can we just go back to Beacon and rest?" Kenichi said

"Right. let's head back." Dylan said.

 **(Insert: Beauty of destiny)**

Let go of yourself  
Free you mindset  
no time to waste  
but make your pace  
it's OK to remove copy and paste  
I'm doing my way  
you do it your way  
don't just follow your left find the right way  
stereotypes  
too many hypes  
but I'm the epitome of new types  
having the fear is power to my soul  
cuz I overcome them  
that's how I roll  
expose your thoughts  
don't be afraid of making mistakes  
rules prevailing in  
(somethings that you cannot run away)  
that may be your greatest rival  
believe in faith and your heart  
your true soul stop being  
(you must face yourself sooner or later)  
in the shades come on  
out in the open sun  
Beauty of the child of destiny  
delightful days  
are with rich density of love  
thorny path  
there's no easy way for real bliss  
so I keep on fighting for  
beauty of destiny

gonna keep on fighting for beauty of destiny

 **There you go another chapter. I problemly won't be update anytime soon but I'll do my best. Thank for reading. And leave the review. Have a good day everyone!**


	10. A hidden past

**Hello again. Welcome to the chapter 10!... in three days, I'll turn 19. So thank you all for reading.**

 **magnaryunoid** : Thanks.

 **Dlite12345** : I'll try.

 **DarkGamerider** : Thanks a lot!

 **So, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OC. RWBY and Kamen rider belongs to the rightful owners.

"Speaking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **'Telepathy'**_

 ** _(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_**

 _A tribal drumbeat resounds throughout the night as the scene flashes from the shattered moon, to a silhouette of Kuuga, to a Grimm, and finally the symbol of Kuuga._

 _ **Osoreru dake no rekishi o zero ni makimodosu**_

 _(Only fear can rewind our history back to zero)_

 _The camera blurs before refocusing on Dylan who wore a black suit and Kenichi who wore a white suit turn their backs to each other_

 ** _Eiyuu wa tada, hitori de ii_**

 _(A hero is a single good person)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Blake and Yang who wore a dress staring out into the distance_

 ** _Ima, ano gake o tobikoete!_**

 _(Now! reach for that mountain and surpass it!)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Kuuga in his rising mighty form_

 ** _(Guitar riff)_**

 _The camera blurs to Kuuga and a man who wore a white cloth with a sinister grin on his face_

 _ **Kuuga koe naki koe ga**_

 _(Kuuga! Weeping voices...)_

 _as a bright light flashed revealing Kuuga in all his forms_

 _Rising Mighty slightly turned but looking directly at the camera._

 _Rising Dragon thrusting the Rising Dragon Rod._

 _Rising Pegasus turned to the left, not even looking at the camera, slowly lifting the Rising Pegasus Bowgun._

 _Finally, Rising Titan looking to the right, the Rising Titan Sword, gripped tightly as he points his sword downward._

 _ **Kuuga kimi o yonderu**_

 _(Kuuga! Are calling for you!)_

 _As the scene flashed again, Kuuga was standing in a burning dockyard with the White Fang soldier all around him_

 _ **Kuuga tsuyosa no shoumei**_

 _(Kuuga! A proof of power!)_

 _Kuuga in black and demonic form with black eyes staring out into the distance._

 _ **No Fear No Pain kowasu mono to mamoru mono**_

 _(No Fear No Pain Destroy one and protect the other!)_

 _Rising Dragon jump high in the air before stabbing the Grimm with his weapon._

 _Rising Pegasus turn 360 degrees and shoot all the Grimm around him._

 _Rising Mighty jump high and step on the Grimm one by one before land on the ground after the Grimm started to explode._

 _ **No Fear No Pain kotae wa subete soko ni aru**_

 _(No Fear No Pain The answer will soon be here)_

 _Rising Titan cleave the Grimm in half with one swing of his weapon._

 _Finally, Kuuga in black form with a gold trim drop kicks the Grimm._

 _ **Choujou shissou! ore ga kaete yaru!**_

 _(As I sprint to the top, I will evolve further!)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance. And a camera spin around him_

 ** _Chou Henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_**

 _(Super Transformation! Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_

 _Finally, the camera rises to the endless sky and a title appears with Growing, Mighty, Dragon, Pegasus, Titan, and all rising form, while the silhouetted in the middle and on the right side still covered in the black aura_

 _ **RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider**_

 **Chapter 10: A hidden past**

?

 _"Ellie! Run!"_

 _"KYAAAAAA! Let go of me!"_

 _"Let her go you bastard!"_

 _"Dylan! Help!"_

 _"Why are you doing this!?"_

 _"Blame your father for this."_

 _"Ellie! No!"_

 _"_ ** _Embrace the darkness Dylan!_** _"_

 _ **"I...I'll...Kill all of you!"**_

TEAM ED DORM ROOM

"*gasp!*...damn it." Dylan pant as he woke up and staring at his dorm's ceiling.

"Bad dream?" Dylan at his left side and saw Ellie woke up

"...Yeah."

"About...those right?" Ellie asked

"Yeah."

"*sigh* Dylan, I told you that IT is not your fault."

"I try to think like that, even though everyone said it's not my fault, I still feel it is all my fault. If I didn't act like a brat then none of that would happen." Dylan replied

"It's in the past now, anyway I think we better ge-"

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Dylan got up and open the door as he sees RWY, Kenichi and Jaune.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"..." They stare at Dylan in silence

"Guys? what's wrong?" Dylan asked

"Err... Dylan." Jaune said

"Yeah?"

"WHY ARE YOU IN YOUR BIRTHDAY SUIT!?" They all yelled in unison

"I sleep like this."

"WHAT!?"

 _'DAMN! mama like!' Yang thought_

 _'Oh god, I saw it in the book but I didn't know it's this big!' Ruby thought_

 _'It's... so... huge! NO! Bad Weiss! stop staring!' Weiss thought, blushing_

 _"He's bigger than mine!" Jaune and Kenichi thought_

"And Ellie sleep like this too." Dylan said

"SHE WHAT!?"

"Hey guys good morning." Ellie greets as she got up from her bed, like Dylan said she's wearing her birthday suit too.

"OH GOD!"

 _'Damn! she's big like me!' Yang thought_

 _'She's just as big as Yang!' Ruby thought_

 _'But, how!? she looks normal when she wore a clothe! She must use a bandage to wrap her chest! Damn it! I'm the smallest!' Weiss thought_ **(Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

 _'This is the first time I've seen a naked girl!' Kenichi thought_

 _'Her chest...look soft and firm! Calm down little Jaune!' Jaune thought_

"WHY ARE YOU TWO SLEEP NAKED!?" They asked

"Well, our dad said that the enemy can attack us any moment and will use their gender as the advantage to distract us. So he trained us to feels calm around the naked and opposite gender." Ellie replied with a poker face.

"SERIOUSLY!?" They asked.

"Yup."

"Anyway, can you two please go and get dress!?" Weiss said.

"Why Weiss? I kinda like the show." Yang said.

"You brute! this is not lady-like!"

"Geez! Weiss so serious?" Yang grin.

"Grr! You and your pun!"

"I know you guys love it."

"Okay give us a moment." Dylan said as he closes the door.

A moment later the sibling walk out wearing full clothe

"Soo... what do we do today?" Dylan asked

"We have to decorate the ball room." Ruby said

"Great, another boring day." Dylan sigh

BEACON BALL ROOM

Ruby had her head laying on the table as Yang and Weiss set up for the dance with Yang, Dylan, Kenichi and Jaune doing the heavy lifting and Weiss coordinating everything. That was when Weiss slammed two table cloth samples before Ruby as they looked exactly the same.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss said as she pushed them forward but to Ruby they looked exactly alike.

Ruby looked as she was now confused. "Aren't they both the same?" She asked as she looked at them before Weiss sighed in frustration.

"I don't even know why I asked." Weiss said before going back to her work.

Yang then came walking in as Weiss walked away as Yang was carrying a huge amp as she put it down with a grunt as it slammed due to its weight. Yang dusted her hands as she walked to Ruby. "So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if, Blake isn't going." Ruby said depressingly as she was worried for her friend.

"Oh don't worry, she's going." Yang said as she soon noticed what Weiss was doing. "Weiss I thought we agreed no doilies!" Yang called as Weiss stormed torts Yang.

"If I don't get doilies you don't get fog machines!" Weiss said as she pointed at Yang. That was when the door opened as Neptune and Sun walked in.

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked as Weiss smiled and walked to Neptune.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss said as Neptune smiled.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune said as the blue haired young man smiled.

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun asked as he walked in with a smile.

"Pfft yeah right." Ruby said as Yang looked.

"Laugh all you want I'll be turning heads tomorrow night." Yang said before Weiss turned to the two boys.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked as Sun looked confused.

"Uh... this." Sun said before Neptune intervened.

"Ignore him, for he knows not what he says." Neptune said standing in front of Sun.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun said with a grin as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"Yeah, we've noticed," Yang said

Sun rubs the back of his head of embarrassment and try to change the subject as he said, "So, uh... what does Blake think of all this?"

"She still being all, ya know...Blake-y?" Sun asked as Weiss fold her arms at her chest and said, "Obviously." Then turn away.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind," Ruby try thinking of a plan but nothing came to her as Yang said, "Guys."

Everyone turn to her as she was in the middle of everyone and said, "Trust me. Blake will be at that dance." as she walk out of the ball room.

"... I better followed her, in case she do something...Yang-y" Dylan said as he starts to follow Yang without her knowing.

"Err... Dylan? before you go." Ruby called him.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get this Rouze Cards? I mean it's cool but, where did you get it?"

"Yeah, I want to know too." Jaune said

Dylan just look at them and said "...Onore Dikeido" and left them.

"...What?"

BEACON' LIBRARY

 **(Author note: Just like what happened in canon.)**

"Get some rest." Yang said before separating the hug.

"Not just for you. But for the people you care about." Yang said as she then began to walk away.

"And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance with Kenichi." Yang said before walking away. ignoring Blake who blushed before she began to walk away.

"So, that's how it is."

Yang turn around and see Dylan lean against the wall

"You heard me talking to Blake?" Yang asked

"All of it. So, I'll tell you about my self."

"You don't have to."

"Hey I heard about your past, It's only fair if you know mine too."

"...okay"

"When I was a kid, me, Ellie and our mother live in a small village. Just the three of us."

"Three of you? what about your dad?" Yang asked

"I always asked that question to mom, and she always said "Don't worry Dylan, your father will be back" like this. But every night, I always saw my mother crying alone. When I saw her cried, I always thought **"** Where are you dad? Don't you know that mom is crying right now? Did you care about us? **"** Everything seems normal but one day, He came back."

"You mean?..."

"Yes, my father came back after all those years. I can still remember my mother cried with the tears of joy and Ellie happy face but I feel nothing but rage. Fortunately, I held back, and six months later after he came back I'm 5 and Ellie 4, I lost control of my emotion, I started to yelled at him and asked him **"** After all those years! You have a nerve to came back like nothing ever happen!? Did you know that mom always crying every night!? That she suffered because of you!? You know nothing you bastard! **"** He just look at me with surprise expression and my mom look shocked but Ellie is another story. Then, things start to get messy and we yelled at each other, but I had enough and yelled **"** This bastard is not our father! **"** and then, she ran away."

"*gasp!*" Yang gasp

"Yeah, and I just realize that what I said is so damn pathetic. Then we start to look for her. and I found her crying alone in the forest and I decide to apologize to her. but when we start to head back, something appears."

"What is it? a Grimm?" Yang asked

"Worst than Grimm, Demon." He replied

"Demon!? impossible, they aren't real"

"Where I came from, it's real. Anyway, I manage to distract it so that Ellie can escape."

"What about you?" Yang asked

"They're too many of them and one of them manage to sneak behind me and attack, and then I black out. And when I woke up, I was tied to a chair and then they come back and start to beat me, stab me, spit in my face, and burned me."

"I don't see any scars." Yang said

"I have another secret Yang, I am not human, Ellie too."

"What do you mean? are you guys a faunus?" Yang asked

"No, we are Nephilim, at least that is what I think"

"What is Nephilim?"

"Thay are the hybrid race that born from Devil and Angel, the legend told that a Nephilim havea power to slay a god."

"Cool, but why are you not sure that you are Nephilim?"

"Because my dad is Nephilim and my mother is a human. So 1/3 of my blood is human and another two is Devil and angel, so I'm not even sure my self. Anyway they did all those thing again and again for one month and then I tried to escape but..."

"What happen?"

"...Those fuckers manage to caught Ellie."

"*gasp!* Oh god!" Yang exclaimed

"Yeah, and they did the same thing like they done to me. And they broke both of her physically and mentally, I was so hopeless as I watch them broke her."

"So, that's the reason she got that scar and become the silent type."

"Yes, and then when I felt despair, I heard a voice."

"A voice?"

"Yeah, he asked if I want a power, a power to protect all those I care about. And that's when I obtain this power. And then I slaughter them all. And we both manage to escape that hellhole but some of them manage to catch up to us, But our dad came and rescue us in time and then he.. he bow to us, saying how sorry he was for not be there for our family and blame himself for getting us injured before take us back home. After we recovered we asked him to train us. and that how it is. So, what do yo-?"

Before he can finish, Yang quicky hugs him tightly. surprise Dylan as he widens his eyes. "Why are you hugging me?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like you need a hug." Yang said before Dylan hug her back. Thay stay like this for a moment before separate.

"Thanks Yang, I really need it."

"That's what friends are for right?" Yang said

"I think I better go." Dylan said

"Wait Dylan, about the dance, care to go with me?"

"...I love to." He replied

WITH KENICHI

'Well, here it is, The dance party. *sigh* calm down Kenichi if Blake won't come then you could always enjoy the party with a fancy suit.' Kenichi thought.

"I knew you'd look better in that suit," Blake's voice came as it sounded refresh and more awake, to Kenichi surprise as he turn to see Blake in a black dress, a black ribbon around her neck and her normal bow on her head that made her look, cute.

Blake came walking up to Kenichi and took his arm as they both walk off to the dance as he said, "So… does this mean we're going together?"

"Technically. Though, my first dance is spoken for," Blake said.

THE DANCE

The sound of Waltz music was heard as the students of Beacon and the visiting Schools were enjoying the night as dance and talk were being done. You could see Blake and Yang finishing a dance as Kenichi then walked in as he took Yang's place. Yang walked to Weiss, Neptune, and Sun as they could see Blake was laughing and enjoying herself.

"Told you she'd come." Yang said as Weiss nodded.

"So...what do we do now?" Ruby asked

"Ruby!"

"Huh? Jaune?"

"Sorry I'm late." Jaune said

"It's fine."

"Soo... do you want to dance with me?"

"I love to but I can't dance." Ruby replied, blushing

"Don't worry. I can teach you, so, care for the dance ma'am." Jaune said as he offered her a hand.

"I love to." Ruby replied as she took Jaune's hand. As they start to dance

"Take care of her vomit-boy!" Yang said as she took Dylan's hand and dance.

Weiss look at them and smile before talking to Neptune. "Soo...where are we?"

"Err...you about to teach me where to step my feet." He said

"I'm surprised when you said you can't dance." Weiss said

"Yeah, but that's why you teach me right?"

"Of course."

30 MINUTE LATER

"That was awesome! don't you think?" Dylan asked Kenichi

"Yeah that was fun. Just look at Jaune and Ruby, they look really happy."

"Yeah."

 **RING RING RING**

"สวัสดีครับ (Hello)" Dylan answer his scroll.

"Dylan?"

"Oh Ren, what's up?"

"Did you know someone name Tezuka Miyuki? Because he said he knows you." Ren asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he's the Rider like us."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, and he has the goal as we do. So he offered to help us."

"That's great!"

"I think we should-"

 **BOOM!**

"Son of a-!?"

"Ren!? what's going on!?" Dylan asked

"I don't know! Someone just attacks us! I think there're two of them! And they both are a rider!" Ren replied

"Hang on! We're coming!"

"You better hurry!"

 **END CALL**

"Let's go! Kenichi!"

"Right behind ya!"

20 MINUTE LATER

MIRROR WORLD

"Sorry to kept you waiting!" Ryuki yelled

"What took you guys so long!? Anyway, glad to see you made it. Oh, I almost forgot, this is Kamen rider Raia aka Tezuka." Knight points at the pink rider.

"Hello! We meet again."

"Likewise, so, where are those two you talking about?" Kuuga asked

"There!" Knight points at the riders in front of them. One of them look like a grey rhino, and another one look like a purple snake.

"Who the hell are you?" Kuuga asked

"My name is Shibaura Jun or Kamen rider Gai." He replied with an arrogance tone

"The name Asakura Takeshi, Kamen rider Ouja." He replied with a crazy tone.

"*gasp* Kuuga! He's the serial killer that I'm talking about!" Ryuki said

"Great! Now we have someone with a screw lose as a rider! Just great!" Kuuga rant

"I should thank you for calling a backup, It will make this game more interesting." Gai said

"And more people to kill." Ouja said

"Here they come! Guys get read-!?" Kuuga said

 **FINAL VENT**

They look at the entrance and see a green Buffalo with a BIG ASS weapon

"I'm glad all of you are here. Soo...bye!" Zolda wave at them before pulling a trigger

"SON OF A-!" Kuuga yelled before they find a cover to shield them from the blast

"Hey! are you still alive? Tell me if you guys survive!?" Zolda asked

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Kuuga curse loudly

"Well, good luck!" Zolda yelled as he left the mirror world.

"That guy again!?" Ryuki asked

"Seem like it." Knight answer

"Fortunately, we survive the blast." Raia said

"What about those two?" Kuuga asked

They turn around and see Gai stands his ground before he collapses, and Ouja stands behind him as he uses Gai as a human shield.

"Wha-What are you-doing!? you suppose to make my game more interesting!" Gai asked

"Sorry to disappoint you kid." Ouja said as he insert a card in his staff

 **FINAL VENT**

"But this is my game!" Ouja said as he start running towards Gai before jump high and kick Gai seversl time

"*gasp!*" Ryuki, Knight, Kuuga and Raia gasp as they saw Gai got killed in cold blood

"You are mine." Ouja said as he tossed the contract card at Gai contract monster before it absorb in the card

"W-Why are you doing this!?" Ryuki yelled

"This is war kid, if you don't fight you died. Besides, killing is more interesting." Ouja replied without a care

"This isn't right! You used to be a White Fang member right? You can still turn back to who you are when the WF are still peaceful and help us end this pointless war!" Ryuki said

"White Fang? Oh I see, hahaha! I will tell you guys something. Did you know the reason why the WF gone rogue?" Ouja said

"What do you mean?" Kuuga asked

"I know that case." Ryuki said

"You do?" Raia asked

"Yeah, If I remember correctly, they gone rogue because someone, a human had enough about the protest and decide to kill a faunus. After that, everything went downhill and the riot start to get violent. That how it is, Why?" Ryuki said

"What if I tell you it's not true?" Ouja asked

"What!?" Knight asked

"I am the one who kill that stupid faunus!" Ouja said loudly

"*gasp!*" Kuuga gasp loudly

"WHAT!?" Knight and Raia Yelled

"Wha- Why are doing those terrible things! Didn't you know they are suffered because of you!?" Ryuki yelled

"Why should I care about those idiots? and you asked why I have done that? Because It's fun!" Ouja replied

 **SNAP!**

Faster then anyone could see Kuuga punch Ouja's head so hard that he fly several metre

"What!?" Ouja exclaim as he got up and see a black aura around Kuuga body

"again." Kuuga whisper

"What?" Ouja asked

"I said, SAY THAT AGAIN YOU YOU BASTARD!" Kuuga yelled as the black aura start to gather more around him before it covered his body

"Kuuga!?" Ryuki yelled

"What's heppen to him!?" Knight asked

"I don't know!" Ryuki replied

The black aura around Kuuga start to disappear, everyone stare at Kuuga's new form, it look more like his Mighty form but this form look more demonic, in short, this form look nothing like human at all, more like a demon **(S.I.C Kamen rider Kuuga *not the Decade** **version*)**

" **I..Will...KILL YOU!** " Demonic Kuuga yelled as he charged at Ouja and kick him in the chest before Ouja countered his attack and manage to land a punch at 's face but he shrug it off like he didn't feel anything, before Kuuga headbutt and and elbow slash Ouja's face

"Grr! *pant* that's more like it." Ouja said

Before he could make his next move, his body start to become static

"Damn it! looks like this is your lucky day. But remember, next time we meet. One of us gonna die!" Ouja swore as he make his escape

" ***pant*...*pant*** " pant as he start to calm down and start to turn back to his normol Mighty form

"Kuuga? are you alright?" Ryuki asked

"...Yeah" Kuuga said

...

Nobody said anything as they left the scene and go back to their home.

 **(Insert: Beauty of destiny)**

Let go of yourself  
Free your mindset

No time to waste, but make your pace  
It's okay to remove copy and paste  
I'm doing my way, you do it your way  
Don't just follow your left, find the right way

Stereotypes, too many hypes  
But I'm the epitome of new types  
Having the fear is power to my soul  
'Cause I overcome them, that's how I roll

Expose your thoughts  
Don't be afraid of making mistakes  
Rules prevailing in  
(Some things that you cannot run away)  
That may be your greatest rival

Believe in faith and your heart,  
your true soul stop being  
(You must face yourself sooner or later)  
In the shades, come on, out in the open sun

Beauty of the child of destiny  
Delightful days are rich with density of love  
Thorny path, there's no easy way for real bliss  
So I keep on fighting for beauty of destiny

Gotta keep on fighting for beauty of destiny

 _ **End Chapter 10**_

 **There you go! chapter 10. I finally made it to chapter 10! Thank you all for reading. And big thanks to thos 3000 reader!**


	11. Kuuga vs Ouja

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. A lot of thing has happen in my life. Recently, my grandmother has pass away. So you know the rest, but I have to move on.**

 **guest:** why are you asking me?

 **Kuuga idiot:** well, I can't fault you for that, it's not like I said that my story is great.

 **lo and behold, chapter 11 and I have a surprise at the end of this chapter. Something I should do a long time ago. I know it's late but better late than never.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OC. RWBY and Kamen rider belongs to the rightful owners.

"Speaking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **'Telepathy'**_

 ** _(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_**

 _A tribal drumbeat resounds throughout the night as the scene flashes from the shattered moon, to a silhouette of Kuuga, to a Grimm, and finally the symbol of Kuuga._

 _ **Osoreru dake no rekishi o zero ni makimodosu**_

 _(Only fear can rewind our history back to zero)_

 _The camera blurs before refocusing on Dylan who wore a black suit and Kenichi who wore a white suit turn their backs to each other_

 ** _Eiyuu wa tada, hitori de ii_**

 _(A hero is a single good person)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Blake and Yang who wore a dress staring out into the distance_

 ** _Ima, ano gake o tobikoete!_**

 _(Now! reach for that mountain and surpass it!)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Kuuga in his rising mighty form_

 ** _(Guitar riff)_**

 _The camera blurs to Kuuga and a man who wore a white cloth with a sinister grin on his face_

 _ **Kuuga koe naki koe ga**_

 _(Kuuga! Weeping voices...)_

 _as a bright light flashed revealing Kuuga in all his forms_

 _Rising Mighty slightly turned but looking directly at the camera._

 _Rising Dragon thrusting the Rising Dragon Rod._

 _Rising Pegasus turned to the left, not even looking at the camera, slowly lifting the Rising Pegasus Bowgun._

 _Finally, Rising Titan looking to the right, the Rising Titan Sword, gripped tightly as he points his sword downward._

 _ **Kuuga kimi o yonderu**_

 _(Kuuga! Are calling for you!)_

 _As the scene flashed again, Kuuga was standing in a burning dockyard with the White Fang soldier all around him_

 _ **Kuuga tsuyosa no shoumei**_

 _(Kuuga! A proof of power!)_

 _Kuuga in black and demonic form with black eyes staring out into the distance._

 _ **No Fear No Pain kowasu mono to mamoru mono**_

 _(No Fear No Pain Destroy one and protect the other!)_

 _Rising Dragon jump high in the air before stabbing the Grimm with his weapon._

 _Rising Pegasus turn 360 degrees and shoot all the Grimm around him._

 _Rising Mighty jump high and step on the Grimm one by one before land on the ground after the Grimm started to explode._

 _ **No Fear No Pain kotae wa subete soko ni aru**_

 _(No Fear No Pain The answer will soon be here)_

 _Rising Titan cleave the Grimm in half with one swing of his weapon._

 _Finally, Kuuga in black form with a gold trim drop kicks the Grimm._

 _ **Choujou shissou! ore ga kaete yaru!**_

 _(As I sprint to the top, I will evolve further!)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance. And a camera spin around him_

 ** _Chou Henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_**

 _(Super Transformation! Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_

 _Finally, the camera rises to the endless sky and a title appears with Growing, Mighty, Dragon, Pegasus, Titan, and all rising form, while the silhouetted in the middle and on the right side still covered in the black aura_

 _ **RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider**_

 **Chapter 11: Kuuga vs Ouja The minute of darkness**

?

*gasp!* the woman gasp as she sense the immense power of darkness from somewhere.

"*pant*...*pant* wha... what is that power?" the woman breath heavily.

"That's, my dear Salem is the power of Kuuga." someone said behind her.

The woman know as Salem look behind her and saw a man in white with black hair.

"That was Kuuga you were talking about? The one who will brought this world into the ultimate darkness?" Salem asked.

"There's no doubt about it. Heh! looks like this world wasn't boring as I thought." the man said.

"So you gonna go out there yourself?" Salem asked.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll go if everything is set." the man begins to walk away.

 _'I'll be waiting for our duel. Kuuga.'_ the man thought with a smirk.

BEACON'S HEADMASTER OFFICE

 _'What did I do to deserve this?'_ Ruby thought as she stand before Ironwood, Glynda, and Ozpin as they look at her

FLASHBACK

 _"Oh my gosh! I can't believe Jaune is so good with this! He perfectly fit to be a housewife! He must be looking good with apron... No no bad Ruby! Bad thought go away!" Ruby mutter quietly as she watch the dance party at the entrance before she spot something at the CCT Tower._

 _"Hmm what is that? That's look suspicious. Better follow her." Ruby said to herself as she began to follow the mystery woman in black and saw an unconscious soldier at the entrance of the CCT Tower. Ruby then pick up her scroll and about to call out her weapon. Before she realize something._

 _"Wait a sec, I forgot that I can use this!" Ruby said as a card and belt appear. Before she raise the card over her head._

 _"Henshin!" Ruby yelled as she transforms into Chalice._

 _"Cool! this will be my transform pose from now on!" Chalice yelled with excitement as she bring out Chalice arrow and run into CCT Tower elevator._

 _"I won't let you get away!" Chalice voice echoes inside the elevator as she arrives at the destination and saw no one._

 _"Err, hello? is anyone there? Hello?" she asked before she saw a woman in black come out of her hiding place._

 _"Excuse me. You know, It's not masquerade party, so why don't you take off that ma-" she said before she saw a woman throw her hand up and make a crystal out of thin air and attacking her._

 _Chalice's body move with auto pilot as she deflect the attack before she shot her arrow at the woman. The woman shield it with her hand but wince as she felt the force of the arrow, before she shrug the pain off and create a pair of duel swords._

 _Chalice then rush at the woman before she swung her weapon at the woman but the woman dodge it with ease and jump high in the air and shot an arrow at Chalice. Thinking fast, she jump back a bit as she saw an arrow explode where she stood a second ago._

 _'This woman is the real deal.' Chalice thought as she saw a woman smirk at her before she turns around and tried to escape._

 _"Oh no you don't!" Thinking fast, Chalice slides a card into her weapon._

 _BIO_

 _A vine shot out of her weapon and fly toward the woman who has a shock expression, the vine successfully manage to pierce through her aura and gash her shoulder, the woman wince in pain as she glare dagger at Chalice with hateful gaze. Before they could do anything, they heard the elevator bell ringing, as Chalice look behind her, she saw Ironwood exit the elevator with surprise expression before he took out his weapon and aim at her._

 _"Freeze!" Ironwood yelled at Chalice._

 _"Wait! what about that wo-?!" Chalice turn around and realize the woman in black has escape._

 _"I said freeze!" Ironwood yelled again._

 _"Wait general! I can explain!" Think quickly, she quickly slid a Spirit card in her belt before revert back to her human form._

 _"*gasp* Miss Rose!?" Ironwood exclaim in shock._

 _"Err, well... it's a long story." Ruby explain._

FLASHBACK END

"Ah! Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me." Ruby try to explain.

"Thank you for coming Ruby, how are you feeling?" Ozpin asked with concern.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3." Ruby replied with a chuckle try to light up the tension and didn't work.

"Okay so that's the tone we're going for got it." Ruby said meekly.

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about." Ironwood praise Ruby as he place his hand on her shoulder.

"You recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could." He continues.

"Thank you sir."

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that, transpired last night. But now that you rested we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin interrupt them.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asked.

"I...I don't know. She was wearing a mask. And she never said anything to me, but I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her semblance thought. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked. Oh! and I manage to land a hit on her shoulder!" Ruby answer.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby and Kenichi." Glynda mutter to them.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood said.

"Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the WF?" Ruby asked.

"...It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to the link the two together." Ozpin said.

"Actually I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something...in the Southeast. Just outside the kingdom." Ruby said.

"Interesting." Ozpin said with interested.

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Glynda start before Ozpin interrupt her.

"Thank you for your cooperation Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you. We will take care of the rest to find this woman."

"Anytime"

"And Miss Rose, please try and be, discreet about this matter." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." Ruby replied before the elevator door close.

...

"So, she's one of your Ace Ozpin?" Ironwood asked.

"Seems like it, I just know a few weeks ago from our Ace that she is the chosen one." Ozpin replied.

"Chosen one of what?" Ironwood asked.

"...One of the Tenth who will protect this world." Ozpin said.

FLASHBACK BEFORE THE INITIATION

 _"...Okay than." Ozpin said to Dylan._

 _"Thank you sir."_

 _"...I suppose, there's more you want to say?" Ozpin asked._

 _"Yes sir, I would like you to make my team become a freelancer, to investigate the Anomaly that happen around the world of Remnant." Dylan replied._

 _"And what is this... Anomaly you were talking about?" Ozpin asked._

 _"You already know about this headmaster, The missing people, a murdering case, or a monster attack. It's all link to what I was talking about." Dylan said._

 _"And how do you know about the Anomaly?"_

 _"Someone asked for my help to protect this world from all those Anomaly."_

 _"This world?" Ozpin asked_

 _"That's right headmaster. I am NOT from this world. I came from the world where there is no Grimm, no dust, and I'm sure as hell there's no semblance." Dylan replied._

 _"Hmm, interesting. To think you and your sister are from another world where there's no Grimm, dust, or semblance. Truly fascinating. So that's mean you know how's this Anomaly happen right?" Ozpin asked with interested._

 _"...Right."_

 _"Care to explain?"_

 _"Because of a wish."_

 _"A wish?"_

 _"Yeah, From the Rider who fought till his soul is broken by the everlasting battle. Everyday, he fight and fight and fight and so on, until his soul is broken beyond all repaired and one day, he is the last one who stood on the battlefield. And wish that he can start over, he want a new life where he never have to fight. He was sent to this world but something happen and the flow of time is changed forever. And worst, it effect the other world as well." Dylan explain._

 _"Do you know the name of this man?"_

 _"He is an amnesiac name K-"_

"FLASHBACK END"

TEAM RWBY+K ROOM

"What happened?!" Yang asked Ruby when she saw her little sister enter the room.

"Uh, well umm, ehehe, uh. Wait, where is Dylan and Kenichi?" Ruby asked them.

"Don't know, I saw them walk out of the party. They seem hurry." Yang said.

"Someone called us?" Dylan asked, as he and Kenichi stand behind Ruby.

"KYAAA! Don't scare me like that!" Ruby yelled.

"Sorry Ruby, we kinda have a lot of thing on our mind." Kenichi said.

"Something trouble you Kenichi?" Blake asked with concern.

"... How about you guys told us what happen while we gone and we will explain the mind FUCK we been through?" Dylan said.

"Er okay, it starts when..." Ruby then start to explain what happened to them.

30 MINUTE LATER

"That was a risky move." Weiss scold.

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake object.

"I hope so."

"I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby. And, What about you two?" Yang asked.

"*sigh* Well, it happens like this..." Dylan explain.

HOUR LATER

"And that's what happen." Dylan finish telling them all except the part he went berserk. As he look at their expression. Ruby with tears in her eyes, Yang with anger as her eyes turn red, Weiss with a terrified face, and Blake with a shock look.

"You mean." Blake began "You mean to tell me that Asakura guy is the reason of the war between WF and humans!? The reason for WF turn violent? Our kind!? Because he thought it was fun!?" Blake yelled out loud.

"Yeah Blake." Kenichi said quietly.

"W-Why? Why would he do something terrible!?" Ruby asked with a trembling voice while Yang calms down and try to comfort her little sister.

"Don't know, and I personally don't care about that psycho." Dylan said with a cold tone.

"Shh, It's okay, everything will be alright." Yang tries to comfort Ruby with a little success.

"Yang, can you please do something to make Ruby feels better?" Dylan asked.

"Hmm, Oh! I just remember." Yang said.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to me and you. I thought maybe we could open it together." Yang said.

"Then what are you waiting for? just open it." Dylan said.

And soon something fell out from the bottom as everyone look as it change shape and to everyone surprise. As everyone gather to see a dog as it gave a cute bark, and everyone reacted with ruby and Yang cheered, Weiss freak, and Blake was scared. Dylan raise an eyebrow, and Kenichi with a dumbfound face.

"Zweeeiii!" Ruby yelled in glee.

"He send a Dog?!" Blake yelled.

"In the mail?!" Weiss finish.

"Wha-what? H-How!?" Kenichi stutter.

"มันเกิดขึ้นได้ยังไง!? (How is that possible!?)" Dylan yelled.

Ruby was holding Zwei as he was licking her face as she giggle and Yang said, "Oh he does stuff like this all the time." As everyone gave a look to Yang as Blake said from on top of Ruby's bed asked, "Your father or your dog?"

As Weiss got a closer look to the dog as she said, "Are you telling me that this mangy-"

Zwei look to her as he had his tong out to his dog's manners giving a look that Weiss was holding back as she went on saying, "Drooling-"

Zwei panted as he look to Weiss giving a cute dog look as Weiss finally said, "Mutt, is going to wive with us forevah? Oh yes he is, yes he is!" And Weiss lost it.

"Weiss is completely lost it right Dylan?" Kenichi asked Dylan.

"Seems like it." Dylan said.

That was when Glynda's voice came over the PA as everyone paid attention. "Would all first year Students please report to the amphitheater." Glynda said as everyone looked.

"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said as Zwei padded over to Blake as he looked up to her and barked as she began to move more cat like on the bed trying to avoid Zwei. Yang of course opened the box Zwei came in again as she looked inside and found something.

"Look there's a letter." Yang said as she pulled it out it. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days. So I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Encloses all the food you need. Love you both Taiyang." Yang read as Zwei ran over next to Yang as Yang flipped over the container causing multiple cans of dog food to come out.

"... For the sake of my sanity, I'm not gonna asked how this little guy could fit inside it." Dylan said.

"Agree."

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked s Zwei's head came out of the top of the pile. Yang then shook the container causing a can opener to come out.

"Well that settles it. Come on everyone, Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said as Beret finished cleaning his boots and put them on. The group then left leaving Ruby there as she looked at Zwei.

"Oh I'll miss you so much we're going to be best friends I can't wait to see you again." Weiss said as Blake jumped off the bed and onto the desk before running off. Ruby looked at Zwei knowing they couldn't just leave him alone here, who knows what kind of trouble he can get himself into. That was when Ruby had an idea as she smiled and decided to set her plan into motion.

IN FRONT OF TEAM RWBY+K ROOM

"Hey Kenichi." Dylan said.

"Yes?"

"Please tell everyone I'm not going, I don't feel so well."

"Is it about Asakura right?" Kenichi asked.

"Maybe. I just can't stand people like him."

"Don't worry, someday we can stop him for everyone's sake."

"Thanks again. See ya around!" Dylan walks back to his room.

"Err Dylan, before you go. What happen to you back then? WHAT are you?" Kenichi asked.

"... Let's just say that I lost controlled of my power." Dylan said before he close the door.

"Lost controlled? what does that mean? *sigh* Well, it can't be help. First mission eh? Nothing possibly could go wrong." Kenichi said to himself.

BEACON ENTRANCE

"Why hello Girls, and boys! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Mr. Oobleck the hyperactive, coffee drinker, History teacher said with excitement.

"I take that back. This is so SO wrong!" Kenichi groan.

 _'Dylan! You bastard! You know it all along right!?'_ Kenichi yelled in his head.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked as she was shocked.

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary girls and gentlemen. Seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp at any inhabitable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all the essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship. Oobleck walking side to side. "And!" He began as he stopped pointed his finger. "It's Dr. Oobleck. I didn't earn a PH.D for fun thank you very much." Oobleck said as he got close to Weiss and looked her straight in the eyes before he left.

"Uhhh." Weiss said as she was lost.

"Come now children, according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind schedule." Oobleck before in his what many assume his ever present caffeine high ran to the airship and was there under five seconds.

"Well alright then looks like we're going to save the world with, Dr. Oo-bleck okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said as everyone looked down.

"You just got lucky Dylan! If it isn't because we already late 3 minute, I would drag you here!" Kenichi yelled

"Save the world!" Nora called as team RWBY+K turned around and saw team JNPR there as Nora continued. "You're going on world saving mission without us?" Nora called as team SSBR heard this and turned to team JNPR. "I'm hurt and sad!" She began before he stomach growled. "Maybe a little hungry, that one's not your fault though, Ren." Nora said glaring to Ren no doubt he made her miss food time.

"Sounds exciting, where are you going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh just outside the kingdom." Ruby said as Nora smiled. "Hey! So are we." Nora said as Pyrrha then spoke.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha said as Ren nodded.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren said before Sun and Neptune appeared.

"Then you can party with us tonight." Sun said.

We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Neptune said. As Jaune eyes sparkle with excitement.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means monsters appearing and stuff's exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, y'know, normal." Sun said as Ruby was about to speak.

"Well-" Ruby began before Oobleck and called to them. "Four minutes ladies and gentlemen!" He called from the distance.

"Well, uh, wish us luck." Ruby said before the two groups went their separate ways.

2 HOUR LATER AFTER ARRIVING AT MOUTAIN GLENN

"Tell me Kido Kenichi." Oobleck said to Kenichi after Team RWBY+K eliminate the Grimm around this area, before they investigate the abandoned building.

"Yes Professor?" Kenichi asked.

"It's Dr. Oobleck! Anyways, why choose to be a huntsman? From what I heard, You are just a normal civilian with a normal family. And you also have a brother to look after you after your parent's death. Why choose this line of work?" Oobleck asked.

"W...well, I-I want to know the truth." Kenichi replied.

"What truth?" Oobleck asked.

"Everything. The creature of Grimm, Dust, Faunus and Semblance. I want to know why the Grimm feed on negative emotion or who create them, I want to know what exactly is Dust and why it gave us power. I want to know everything about this world." Kenichi replied with determination.

"Hmm, interesting."

?

 _'จงจำไว้ลูกพ่อ "ปาฏิหาริย์ก่อเกิดจากแรงศรัทธา" (Remember My son "Miracle begins with little faith.")'_

TEAM ED DORM ROOM

"..." Dylan woke up and stare at the ceiling of his room.

"ศรัทธางั้นเหรอ? ไม่เข้าใจพ่อเลยจริงๆ (Faith huh? I really don't get you dad.)" Dylan said quietly as he gets up from his bed, just in time to see Ellie enter the room.

"Bro! This is bad!" Ellie yelled.

"Wha- what? What happen Ellie?" Dylan asked as he getting dress.

"The Grimm has invaded Vale!"

"What?! Oh crap this is bad! Ellie get to Vale as soon as you can!"

"What about you?"

"It's time, I'll bring a big gun." Dylan replied.

"Are you sure they are ready?" Ellie asked.

"They have to. Besides, they are itching for a fight."

"Okay, just be careful." Ellie said as she run as fast as she can toward Vale. As Dylan bring out his scroll and make a call.

"Hello? You there?"

"..."

"Where are you guys?"

"..."

"Going to Vale? Perfect! Listen, it's time for you guys to use that."

"...!"

"Yeah yeah I know you are excited but keep it a secret okay? Don't let Jaune know."

"..."

"Okay, and please try to keep her in bay. See ya!" Dylan then ends the called and run to the nearest bulkhead.

 _'Hang on guys! I'm coming!'_ Dylan thought.

VALE

 _'Ughh my head, what happen? wait a sec, let me gather my thought first. First, We take a nap at one of the abandoned building. Second, Ruby gone missing and we start to searching for her. Third, We discovered that Ruby got capture by the WF. Fourth, there are too many of them so I have to transform and I only have 3 cards left. And last but not least, We board the train full of a MOTHERFUCKING BOMBS and realize what Torchwick plan is. Which involve a lot of Grimm in... the...VALE!?'_

GASP!

Ryuki then got up and look around him and saw his team got surrounded by the horde of Grimm.

"Finally getting up eh sleeping beauty?" Yang said, tried to light up the mood.

"What happen!?" Ryuki asked.

"Well, long story short. The train went out of controlled and crash at the surface, you got knock out and Grimm start to came out of the hole." Ruby replied as she eyed the Gimm around them as she ready to transform.

"So, what are we gonna do leader?" Ryuki asked as he inserts Sword vent and Guard vent into Drag Visor.

"Ryuki." Ruby said before she transform into Chalice. "Go and evacuate the civilian out of here. They need your help, we'll try to keep the Grimm busy."

"Roger that leader!" Ryuki replied.

"Now go!" Chalice yelled as she slides a card in her bow.

 **Tornado**

Chalice aims her bow at the horde of Grimm, the Grimm blow away by the strong gush of wind, create an opening for Ryuki to escape.

WITH RYUKI

 _'Okay, I made it into residential area! All I have to do is escort this people into somewhere safe.'_ Ryuki thought as he saw the police try to fend off a pack of Beowolves. Thinking fast, he jump high in the air before drop kicking one of the Beowolves in the head, killing it instantly before getting up and bash the Grimm with his shield and stab a Beowulf that try to sneak attack on him from behind. Until there's no Beowolves left in this area.

"Are you okay officer?" Ryuki asked.

"We are fine kid, thanks for the help." The officer said.

"Are all of the civilian in this area evacuated yet?" Ryuki asked

"We not sure about that. There's some area we haven't check yet, I like to go there but I got an injured my team." The officer said.

"Don't worry officer, I'll take care of them." Ryuki offered his help.

"Be careful kid, You don't know how many of them in that area."

"Alright, gotta go!"

Ryuki then run as fast as he could to the place that officer told him in hope he will get there on time. When he turned around the corner He was greet with a horrific sight.

Buildings, buildings completely destroy by something, body scatter around the street, some of the body have their intestine hang out of them, some of them missing their limbs or their head. Ryuki try to swallow the bile in his throat as he saw this scenery.

"Oh god! Wha- what is happening here!? Who could have- What **Monsters** could have done this!?" Ryuki's body tremble with rage. As he calm down, he heard metal clashing and ran to the source of the voice.

"*gasp* Ren!? Tezuka!?" Ryuki yelled as he assists those two.

"Kenichi!?" They both said.

"What's happen!? Who did this to you guys!?" Ryuki asked.

"Ahh kid fancy meeting you here." Someone who he didn't want to fight said as he turns around.

"Y-You!? Asakura!?" Ryuki yelled.

"Heh! Surprise to see me that much?" Ouja asked with a bored tone.

"Why are you here!?"

"I just heard the WF plan to attack Vale, so I guess I want to see something that will entertain me a bit and realize that, with Grimm invade Vale maybe your friend will come and then we'll continue our battle." Ouja said.

"Kenichi be careful! He's the one who murder all those people in this area!" Tezuka Yelled.

"...You, kill all those people? W-Why? What did they ever done to you!?" Ryuki yelled.

"They didn't do anything to me, I was just bored that's all." Ouja replied without a care of this world.

SNAP!

"ASAKURAAAAA!" Ryuki yelled in anger as he rushes at Ouja who is looking at him with interested.

"Heh! maybe you can release some of my boredom." Ouja said.

WITH TEAM RWBY

"Damn it! There's no end of them!" Yang said as she punch an Ursa in the head.

"We just have to hold them off until our backup arrive!" Chalice yelled and jump high and shot several arrows at the Nevermore.

"Easier said than done!" Weiss said as she stabs the creep with her rapier.

"Guys! Focus!" Blake yelled as she evades the Grimm strike with her semblance.

BOOM!

"WHAT NOW!?" Team RWBY yelled as they saw two figures emerge from the crater. The first one was donned in a red bodysuit with silver chest armor which had a large diamond imprinted on the front. His shoulders were covered by pointed silver armor with golden diamonds engraved on them. His arms were covered by silver gauntlets and his were legs were covered by silver greaves and knee pads. While at his waist was a large gun with a diamond-shaped barrel. His helmet had a pair of green eyes and a silver face plate. On top of the helmet were two horns which were styled to look similar to what a stag beetle would have.

The second was wearing a dark green bodysuit with silver and gold armor over his chest and shoulders. On the center of his golden chest armor were three silver circles which were surrounded and connected by black, which made it resemble a club. On his head was a cylindrical helmet that had a golden spider on the face of it with two large pinkish-purple eyes for him to see through while a silver plate covered his mouth. His forearms were covered by two golden bracelets which had two black leather belts between them, wearing similar armor on his shins as well. In his hand was a long staff which was rounded at the end with a bladed club symbol at the top.

 **(Insert : Kamen Rider Blade Rebirth)**

"Wh- who are you?" Chalice asked them.

They didn't say anything instead they jump out of the crater and attack the Grimm. The red rider took out his gun and shoot the Grimm rapidly before uppercut an Ursa. The creep silently make it way to to back of the red rider and try to jump on him before it got slash by the green rider staff. Team RWBY watch as they saw the two rider kill the Grimm.

"I guess they are on our side." Yang said.

"They look suspicious." Weiss countered.

"We can trust them." Chalice suddenly said.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"I have a feeling that we can trust them. Besides, they help us kill the Grimm." Chalice said.

The red rider got cornered by King taijitu. As it surround him, the red rider then quickly slid a cards on top of his gun

 **Drop Fire Gemini "Burning Divide"**

The cards absorb into his body as he jump high, create an after image at his side, both of them drop down and kick King taijitu in its head at the same time make the body of the Grimm explode.

The green rider face against several Ursa as it try to smack him with its paw but the green rider manage to block the strike with his staff and stomp the Ursa in it leg before raising his staff and stab the Grimm from behind and throw an Ursa at the nevermore making it scream in anger and dive toward him.

The rider lazily slides a card in his staff.

 **Bite Blizzard "Blizzard Crush"**

The rider blast the snowstorm at the Nevermore, freezing it before jumping and scissors kick the Nevermore. Making it shatter into million piece and pierce the Grimm below in the proceed.

 **(END OST)**

Team RWBY watch this event with their eyes widen.

"That's was..." Yang start.

"AWSOME!" Chalice yelled as she reverts back.

"Are you guys alright!?" someone yelled.

"Jaune! You came!" Ruby yelled with glee.

"Nice to see you too Ruby but what happen?" Jaune asked.

"Err, long story short, we got surround by Grimm so we tried to hold them off until backup arrive but those two just came up out of nowhere and help us by killing the Grimm." Yang explains.

"Then who are the-" Jaune try to asked but was interrupt by the green rider.

"AWSOME! Did you see that Ren!? The Nevermore just BAM! and shatter! That's was amazing!" The green rider yelled at the red one while he facepalming. Team RWBY eyes widen along with Jaune and Pyrrha.

"R-Ren? Nora?" Pyrrha asked. The red rider or Ren then sigh and nodded before he reverts back.

"No Ren! What are you doing!? You gonna blow our cover!" Nora yelled at Ren who revert back too.

"Nora, they already know." Ren replied.

"Owww, You are no fun." Nora said with a said tone.

"If we get back I'll make a pancake for you."

"You are AWSOME Ren!"

"Err no offense but where did you get a buckle?" Jaune asked.

"That would be me."

"Eh? Dylan?"

"I am the one who gave it to them after I gave it to Ruby. And I trained them to use it secretly."

"And why didn't you told us then?" Weiss asked irritatedly.

"Because I want to see your face that's all." Dylan chuckle.

"..." They all stare at Dylan.

"Okay seriously, where is Kenichi?"

"I told him to go and evacuated the civilian out of here but I don't know where he is now." Ruby said.

BOOM!

They look up and saw a smoke come from residential area.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Dylan said as they running to aid Kenichi.

WITH KENICHI

"*pant*...*pant*" Ryuki pant as lay on the ground and revert back to Kenichi.

"Had enough yet kid? That's was pretty boring you know?" Ouja asked as he look at the other two who's in bad condition. Both Knight and Raia' armor are cracking as they struggle to get up.

"*pant* Ba-*pant* Bastard!" Knight yelled.

"It's time for your death, starting with you." Ouja said to Kenichi as he insert a card in his staff.

 **FINAL VENT**

 _'Damn it! I have to get_ _up!_ Kenichi manages to get up but fall to his knee as he held his side and saw Ouja running up to him.

 _'Everyone...I'm sorry. Blake, I'm sorry.'_ Kenichi grit his teeth and close his eyes wishing for it to end quickly.

...

Until he felt someone push him away.

 _'Huh?'_ He opens his eyes and saw Raia push him away.

"Live." Raia manages to say before Ouja kicks him away with his Final Vent.

"TEZUKA!" Knight and Kenichi yelled as they got up and saw that Tezuka badly wound because of Final vent.

"Kenichi! what happen!?" Dylan asked as his friend come up to him.

"Dylan! You got to help him, please! He sacrifices himself to save me so please!" Kenichi begged.

"N-no need Kenichi. It's too late for me." Tezuka said while cough up blood.

"Why? Why are you saving me? I just a useless kid who can't even protect his friend, so why?" Kenichi asked.

"I sa- saw a future. If you died, your friends...would be sad."

"Why did you do all of this? You said you will stop this war right?"

"I Just...want to change my friend future, that's all. Ren?"

"..."

"Please take this." Tezuka then took out a card with golden wing and blue background, and give it to Ren.

"I know you can use it better than I do. And promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"...End this pointless war."

"We promise." Kenichi and Ren answer.

"Heh, now I can finally rest..." Tezuka said before closing his eyes and stop breathing.

"TEZUKAAAAA!" Kenichi yelled as Ren(K) Close his eyes, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, and Pyrrha have tears in their eyes, Blake bows her head in respect. Ren, Yang, and Jaune look away, Dylan with shadow covered his eyes.

"Eh? Die already? well, good riddance. That makes me want to puke." Ouja said.

"Asakura."

"Oh hey kid! We meet again, sorry to kill your friend. Thay are really annoying." Ouja said without guilt.

"Tell me, the corpse on the street, you kill them right?" Dylan asked with a cold tone.

"Yeah I did. Impressive right?"

"Why?"

"Why eh? Why do I need a reason to kill someone? I just feel like it. What's you gonna do about it?" Ouja replied with sinister grin under his mask.

 **(Insert whatever creepy song you prefer.)**

"...Alright that's what I want to hear." Dylan said before he lift his head and look at Asakura. Everyone look at Dylan and gasp as they saw his eyes change from deep emerald green to blood red like Grimm eyes. As he glare hatefully at Ouja.

" **YOU WILL DIE HERE! RIGHT NOW!** " Dylan voice echo before black aura surrounds his body.

"Oh god! Not again!" Kenichi yelled.

"What again Kenichi!?" Jaune asked while his legs shaking.

"He gonna went berserk again!" Kenichi replied.

 _'...Dylan, what's happening to you?'_ Yang thought. Then, the black aura start to disappear what stood there instead Dylan is a monster wrapped in a floating shadow. It wore armor similar to that of a great knight. Its eyes glowed red with a hatred for everything it saw wishing only for death and destruction. **(Lancelot's armor but without mouth's guard *I don't know what to call it okay?*revealed his sharp fang)**

 **"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Devil trigger Dylan roar in rage as he start to attack a surprise look Ouja.

D.T Dylan swung his sword downwards intended to cleave Ouja in half, Ouja quickly sidesteps but got blast away by the shockwave of Dylan's weapon. Ouja got up just in time to see D.T Dylan swung his sword at him, Ouja then use his Veno saber to block an incoming attack and got blast away again by Dylan's monstrous strength, dropping his weapon in the proceed.

"Ghh! Damn brat!" Ouja cursed and try to get up but Dylan jump down and sit on his body and start to punch him.

*POW!*

*POW!*

*POW!*

*POW!*

Punch after punch, D.T Dylan continued to attack Ouja relentlessly without giving him a chance to recover. Ouja's mask start to crack by the impact of his strength as blood zip through the crack but D.T Dylan show no sight of stopping his attack.

"Oh god!" Weiss said as she saw the gruesome scene in front of her.

"I can't take this anymore!" Ruby scream as she covered her eyes with both her hand.

"Please stop!" Blake yelled in vain as she pleads Dylan to stop.

"..." Kenichi, Jaune, Ren(K), Pyrrha, and Ren stare, unable to form a word.

"Make it stop Ren!" Nora begged as she buried her head in Ren's chest.

"Dylan please stop! This isn't you!" Yang yelled.

D.T Dylan stops his attack as he looks at Yang. Ouja uses this chance to punch Dylan, knocking him back as he stood up.

"Now you done it, you brat!" Ouja yelled in anger as he insert a card into his Veno Visor.

 **UNITE VENT**

3 Mirror monsters suddenly appeared with a bright flash, as everyone open their eyes. They saw a monster that look like a combination of 3 monsters, as Ren(K) and Kenichi look, their eyes widen in shock.

"E-Evildiver!?" Kenichi said.

"And Metalgelas!? How!?" Ren(K) exclaim.

"By using the Unite vent, I can combines those 3 into Genocider. They are in my controlled." Ouja replied as he see Kenichi shook with anger, he continue. "What's wrong kid? Pissed that I use your friend's little bitch?" Ouja taunt.

"Asakura!" Kenichi yelled.

 **"GAAAAHHH!"** D.T Dylan roar as he run up to Ouja and tried to attack him from behind.

"Attack." Ouja ordered lazily as Genocider smack D.T Dylan away with an equal strength as Dylan. D.T Dylan roll on the ground as he recovered and rush at Ouja once again Genocider swung it claw at Dylan who block it with his sword. As he try to push back, he got slash at his back by Ouja.

"Forget about me already kid?" Ouja asked as he attack Dylan with Genocider at the same time.

"We got to help him!" Jaune yelled to his friend as they watch Dylan got push back by Genocider as Ouja attack behind him, making him drop his guard. Jaune was about to bring out his Blay buckle but stop half way as Dylan yelled at them.

 **"ALL OF YOU DO NOT INTERFERE!"** D.T Dylan said.

"But if we don't, you will-" Yang argued.

 **"IF YOU INTERFERE! I WOULD ACCIDENTLY CUT YOU!"** D.T Dylan Yelled as he got smack away and fell down. As he tried to get up, Genocider step on him to prevent him from getting up.

"Any last words kid?" Ouja asked as he stood over Dylan. Ready to finished him off.

 **"Ghhh! JUST ONE!"** Dylan said.

"Then what is it?"

Dylan smirk as he said **"HENSHIN!"**

 **AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-ANANANANA~N!...SHING!**

Dylan use this chance to push Genocider away and quickly punch Ouja as he stood up with golden lighting. His armor shifted to a royal purple. The chest armor became more bulky while the shoulder pieces began to flare out, creating more distance from the arms. As the changes continued the Amadam stone in the center of the Arcle shifted to the same royal purple as the armor, as these same changes occurred to the color of the gems on the knee guards and the eyes. Lastly on the final sound of the transformation, The markings reappeared on the edges of the shoulder armor and in the center of the chest and bottom edges of the armor. While still retain his demonic appearance.

 **"FEEL THE WRATH OF TITAN!"** Devil trigger Rising Titan form roar as he pick up his sword and attack Genocider again. Genocider smack its paw at D.T.R.T Kuuga but he block it with his fist before punching it, making it stumble back by the stronger force as it screech painfully.

Ouja quickly inserts another card in his Veno Visor. "Didn't think I have to use this on you, you piece of shit!"

 **FINAL VENT**

Genocider then got up and jump over Kuuga and land a few feet away from him, it opens its body as it tries to suck him in.

 **"WHAT THE-!?"** Kuuga exclaim.

"Adios kid!" Ouja said as he corkscrew kicks Kuuga, making him fly towards Genocider.

"Dylan!" His friend yelled in horror at they watch Kuuga fly towards Genocider and meet his end. but as Kuuga got near Genocider, he spun around and stab Genocider in its head with his sword.

 **"THINK AGAIN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"** Kuuga yelled as Genocider exploding and sending him back to Ouja.

"The Fu-!?" Ouja said before he got close line in his face and lay on the ground.

"Damn! That's must be hurt!" Yang manages to say.

"..." They stare at Yang with 'really' look.

"What?"

"Nothing." They said in unison.

*Pant!*...*Pant!* Ouja pant as he tried to get up once again but Kuuga step on him to prevent him from getting up.

 **"GAME** **OVER."** Kuuga said as he slowly lifts his sword in the air.

"NO!" Ruby and Nora yelled.

"Stop it Dylan!" Weiss said.

"He's not worth it!" Blake yelled.

"Don't do it!" Yang and Pyrrha yelled.

"Don't!" Ren tries to stop him.

"Please Dylan! You better than this!" Jaune said.

"..." Kenichi and Ren unable to form a word.

DYLAN'S P.O.V

 _'He MUST die! If he dies, he can't hurt no one anymore!'_ Those thought swirl in my head as I slowly lift my sword in the air. As my friends tried to reason with me but I choose not to listen.

 _'I will protect them! Even If I had to kill again!'_ I thought, ready to impale him, end his nightmare forever.

 _ **"Go oN."**_

GASP!

I slowly lift my head and stare into distance, I saw a broken mirror. Even though the mirror is crack, I can still see it clearly.

I saw myself, with black aura surround my black armor. As I look at my reflection, I saw its eyes, Pure black as the darkness as its stare back at me.

 _ **"It'S eASy rIGht? To TAkE oNE lIfe anD KIlI, oR MEiMed ThEM. As YOu WaTcH THEir LiFE FlASh iN TheIR EyeS."**_

I stare at him as I unable to respond.

 _ **"sO, gO On. I'lL bE WaItiNg."**_ He said before disappear.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Wha- what is happening?" Ruby asked as she saw Kuuga standing there doing nothing.

"Maybe he have a change of heart?" Yang said.

Ouja then uses this chance to throw Kuuga off of him and start to run at the mirror.

"He's getting away!" Kenichi yelled.

"Stop him!" Jaune yelled.

As Ouja about to enter mirror world to escape, something unexpected happened.

STAB!

Ouja slowly looks down and see a duel golden sword stab him trough stomach, making him stumble back.

"Fu- Fuck." Ouja manages to say before he coughs up blood and fell down. Unmoving.

"What the hell!?" Everyone thought as they look into the mirror and saw a rider in gold for a moment before disappear.

 **(End OST)**

...

Silence fill the street as they slowly look at Kuuga who revert back.

Dylan looks at his friend eyes and saw fear, hurt, betray, and curious. As he looks at Yang, he saw her nodded her head in understanding.

"... Looks like I own you guys a explanation?" Dylan asked.

Thay all nodded their head.

 _ **End chapter 11**_

 _ **Omake: The most Fucked up Halloween in my life!**_

TEAM ED DORM ROOM

GASP!

Dylan suddenly woke up as he feels the shiver up to his spine as he looks at the time.

"Da fuq!? Evening already!? What is this feeling!? Don't tell me!?" He then got up and look at the calendar.

"October 31!? Halloween!? Great! Just great! *sigh!* alright! Let's see what my dear little sister prepare for me." As he opens the closet his eyes widen in shock.

"... Fuck you Ellie!" Dylan yelled.

A FEW MOMENT LATER

Dylan decides to dress as Sakata Gintoki from Gintama.

"Why do I have to dress this ridiculous costume?" Dylan said irritated.

"Be careful, senpai. He may be on his last legs." Someone said to someone.

"Da fuq?" Dylan asked.

Suddenly!

"Now charge!" A man wearing basketball outfit run up to him.

"Why is a ghost charging in so brazenly?!" The voice said.

"..." Dylan stare.

"At last..." Voice 1 said.

"At last..." Voice 2 also said.

Dylan then starts to freak out a bit as he looks around.

"At last..." Voice 3 said, again.

"At last..." Voice 4 said, again and again.

Dylan looks around him and realize one thing.

" **I FOUND YOU!** " They said in unison.

He's surrounded by the idiots.

"Nice follow-up! Looking good!" The voice from before said.

"ไรคือ ฟอลโลว์อัพวะ!? (Da fuq is follow-up!?)" Dylan yelled.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" The man who run up to him screams loudly.

"Why are you freaking out!?" The voice from before yelled as the man faint.

"Hey, It's should be me who freak out! Why are you freaking out!?" Dylan yelled as he tried to wake the man up in vain.

"Forget that moron." The voice from before suggests him.

The first man suddenly throws a can, surprisingly the can leave the blue aura behind.

"With this, I can finally..." The second man said.

Throw.

"...Put an end..." The third man said.

Throw.

"...to this everlasting game..." The fourth man said.

Throw.

"...of kick-the-can!" The first man said.

Throw.

"นะ-นะ-นะ-นี่มัน! มิสไดเร็คชั่นนี่หว่า!? ปะ-ปะ-ปะ-ประเดี๋ยวก่อน!คุโรโกะ! (T-t-t- this is Misdirection! W-w-w- wait a sec! Kuroko!)" Dylan yelled, completely freak out.

"Come with us Dylan, your friends are waiting for you." They said.

...

"Nope! Fuck this shit! I'm outta here!" Dylan said as he run away.

10 MINUTE LATER.

"*Pant!* Who the fuck are they?" Dylan asked to no one as he saw Kenichi dressed as Sherlock Holmes, who seems shocked for a reason.

"Hey Kenichi, what's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Oh hey Dylan! Well, it's happen like this."

FLASHBACK

 _"Alright! Now I'm party ready! Let's see." Kenichi said as he brings out his small note book and pencil._

 _"Hmm, I should probably visit team CFVY firs-" Kenichi suddenly dropped his pencil. As he about to reach his hand, someone beat it to him. When he looked up, he saw a weird looking dude held his pencil._

 _"Thank you very much!" Kenichi said as he reaches his hand out to get his pencil. Suddenly, the man ate his pencil whole! And munching loudly as if he ate a snack._

 _'He... ate my...pencil? HE ATE MY PENCIL!? NO! O-okay! Maybe there's misunderstanding! Maybe I'm hallucinating! Yeah! That's right! Let's try it again.'_

 _Kenichi then bring a dozen of pencils out of his pocket and show the weird looking dude. The man then ate all of them without a second thought. Making Kenichi widen his eyes in shock._

FLASHBACK END

"And that's that." Kenichi finish.

Dylan just look at Kenichi blankly. "...Dude, that's was Fucked up!"

"Yeah I know."

As they talk, they spot a man and woman talking with each other.

"...Hey Kenichi?"

"Yes?"

"See something weird from those two?" Dylan point at the couple.

"Nope, why?"

"...Look closely."

Kenichi then stare at the couple again and then, saw something weird. Behind a woman stood something resemble to a man as it hovers behind her.

...

...

...

 _'WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?'_ Dylan and Kenichi thought as they see it.

"Please tell me it's a baby Dylan!?" Kenichi plead.

"Idiot! the baby isn't see through!"

"Then what is it!?"

...

"Hmm...*gasp!* I know it!" Dylan thinks.

"What is it?"

"That woman must be!..." Suddenly, Dylan did a dramatic pose as he points at the woman. "Stand user!" Dylan answered.

"You ASS! There's no way there is a stand in this world!" Kenichi yelled.

"...Maybe you're right. She is not a Stand user. She must be it!"

"Be what?"

 **(Insert: Persona 4 reach out to the true)**

Dylan suddenly wore a glasses and a tarot card hover his palm. "Persona user!" Dylan yelled as he crushed the card.

 **SHATTER!**

...

...

...

 **(END SONG)**

"...Oh shit! I just buy this thing and I already broke it!" Dylan cursed to himself as he see Kenichi look at him blankly.

"Sorry Kenichi! I got better things to do. See ya!" Dylan yelled as he walked away, leaving Kenichi alone in Beacon hallway.

...

...

...

"...What the fuck?" Kenichi asked himself.

 ** _Omake End_**

 **There you go! Happy? It's took me 2 days to write this chapter. Thanks for reading and leave a review please. Happy new year 2018!**


	12. I am your shadow

**Hello again everyone! Been a while right? Sorry again for the late update. And wow! I can't believe it, I've been writing for one year, I can't believe I've last this long. And thank you guys, for sticking with me, all those 5,000 people, you all have my gratitude.**

 **Guest:** ขอบใจว่ะ

 **D3ADPOOLK1D:** I'm glad you've enjoyed it.

 **Now I, Ultimate Kuuga will give you chapter 12. Enjoy!**

 **(P.S: Dylan's Devil Trigger is base on Lancelot's armor from Fate series, but without a face guard, only his mouth is visible.)  
**

 **(P.S.S: Devil Trigger Kuuga is base on S.I.C Kamen Rider Kuuga. Not Decade edition, I repeated, Not Decade edition! When he transform, his power will increase by 20%)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OC. RWBY and Kamen rider belongs to the rightful owners.

"Speaking"

 _"Flashback"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **'Telepathy'**_

 **"Devil Trigger/ Grongi/ Not human"**

 ** _(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_**

 _A tribal drumbeat resounds throughout the night as the scene flashes from the shattered moon, to a silhouette of Kuuga, to a Grimm, and finally the symbol of Kuuga._

 _ **Osoreru dake no rekishi o zero ni makimodosu**_

 _(Only fear can rewind our history back to zero)_

 _The camera blurs before refocusing on Dylan who wore a black suit and Kenichi who wore a white suit turn their backs to each other_

 ** _Eiyuu wa tada, hitori de ii_**

 _(A hero is a single good person)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Blake and Yang who wore a dress staring out into the distance_

 ** _Ima, ano gake o tobikoete!_**

 _(Now! reach for that mountain and surpass it!)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Kuuga in his rising mighty form_

 ** _(Guitar riff)_**

 _The camera blurs to Kuuga and a man who wore a white cloth with a sinister grin on his face_

 _ **Kuuga koe naki koe ga**_

 _(Kuuga! Weeping voices...)_

 _as a bright light flashed revealing Kuuga in all his forms_

 _Rising Mighty slightly turned but looking directly at the camera._

 _Rising Dragon thrusting the Rising Dragon Rod._

 _Rising Pegasus turned to the left, not even looking at the camera, slowly lifting the Rising Pegasus Bowgun._

 _Finally, Rising Titan looking to the right, the Rising Titan Sword, gripped tightly as he points his sword downward._

 _ **Kuuga kimi o yonderu**_

 _(Kuuga! Are calling for you!)_

 _As the scene flashed again, Kuuga was standing in a burning dockyard with the White Fang soldier all around him_

 _ **Kuuga tsuyosa no shoumei**_

 _(Kuuga! A proof of power!)_

 _Kuuga in black and demonic form with black eyes staring out into the distance._

 _ **No Fear No Pain kowasu mono to mamoru mono**_

 _(No Fear No Pain Destroy one and protect the other!)_

 _Rising Dragon jump high in the air before stabbing the Grimm with his weapon._

 _Rising Pegasus turn 360 degrees and shoot all the Grimm around him._

 _Rising Mighty jump high and step on the Grimm one by one before land on the ground after the Grimm started to explode._

 _ **No Fear No Pain kotae wa subete soko ni aru**_

 _(No Fear No Pain The answer will soon be here)_

 _Rising Titan cleave the Grimm in half with one swing of his weapon._

 _Finally, Kuuga in black form with a gold trim drop kicks the Grimm._

 _ **Choujou shissou! ore ga kaete yaru!**_

 _(As I sprint to the top, I will evolve further!)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance. And a camera spin around him_

 ** _Chou Henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_**

 _(Super Transformation! Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_

 _Finally, the camera rises to the endless sky and a title appears with Growing, Mighty, Dragon, Pegasus, Titan, and all rising form, while the silhouetted in the middle and on the right side still covered in the black aura_

 _ **RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider**_

 **Chapter 12: Through the facade, I am your shadow**

VALE SHOPPING DISTRICT

(8:30 PM After the Breach)

"And that's how it is." Dylan said as he finished telling them about himself, the riders, and the monster that appear around the World of Remnants.

...

Dylan patiently waiting to see his friend react about the information he just said, he couldn't blame them, he just told them that he isn't human not to mention his and Ellie's gruesome past, and the fact that the monsters that the teens has encounter before came here because of someone wishes to be reborn to escape from the everlasting battle. It's kinda farfetch.

"So, let me get this straight." Weiss said, breaking the silence. "First, you came from another world, where there's no Grimm, Dust, Aura. Second, you are not human, but you are Nephilim, the being that born from Devil and Angel, and you awakened your power when you were a kid?"

"Not sure, my father is Nephilim and my mother is a human. So I'm not so sure about myself." Dylan answered.

"And finally, this world is suffered because of a no name lunatic wish for a normal life!?" Weiss screech loudly.

"Not lunatic, he's a broken man." Ruby correct.

"As if I care! This world is on the brink of destruction because of that goddamn man wish! And we have to clean all of his mess! That man didn't deserve to live!" Weiss yelled.

"*sigh!* For god sake Weiss! Can you blame him!? He just went through a countless battle! And watching everyone he care about died while he can't do anything about it! Hell! When I heard this from Decade, I'm still surprised that he didn't kill himself yet! Or maybe he did! And got revived again and again! Give him a break already!" Dylan counter back.

"Hmph!" Weiss exclaim before crossing her arm.

"Weiss's attitude aside, so~ did any of you want to say anything else?" Dylan asked. Everyone look at each other before Blake raise he hand up.

"I have one." Blake said.

"*sigh* shoot."

"About your true form."

"You mean my Devil Trigger?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah that one, how strong is that form."

"Yeah, I want to know too. It looks like a black knight, and pretty badass too, except the mouth part, I mean it's cool but still scary." Yang said.

"*sigh* It's fine, and as for how strong it is. Let's just say that you guys stood no chance against me in that form." Dylan smirk a bit.

"You mean, all this time, you are holding back when we spar?!" Everyone except Ren(K) exclaim in shock.

"I've just said that." Dylan nodded his head and look at his friend's expression, Pyrrha looks like she wants to spar with him. Nora looks excited for some reason. Jaune's mouth open wide, close it before the flies flew into your mouth dude! Ren(K), Blake, and Ren's eyes are wide. Ruby have stars in her eyes. Yang look understanding, that's great. Weiss looks like someone has insulted her father company in front of her face. And lastly Kenichi, he looks like he's about to murder him, that strange.

"That.. is a lot to take in." Blake said.

"I don't blame you, and I kid you not, that form is still incomplete." Dylan drops the bomb.

...

...

...

'3.. 2.. 1' Dylan thought.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" Everyone shout, even Ren(K) is shouting as well.

"Yeah you guys heard it right, that form is STILL incomplete."

"With that kind of power?! And it still incomplete!?" Kenichi said.

"What are you? A god!?" Jaune asked.

"No, I'm not. Seriously guys, there's no way I am a god." Dylan replied.

"Are you sure you aren't going berserk again?" Weiss asked

"Hmm, if you guys don't mess with my bad side like that psychotic did then, nope." Dylan said.

"It's kinda hard to believe that form is still incomplete, what's the cause?" Pyrrha asked.

"The reason it still incomplete?.. Because I've rejected it." Dylan replied.

"What do you mean rejected?" Weiss asked.

"I guess, some part of me kinda rejected it. Or maybe it's because of the Arcle."

"What does your belt have to do with this?" Yang said.

"Because when I first tried to fused my power and Arcle together, it rejects each other and completely drains my power. Remember the initiation? I've tried to fuse it together before the initiation and its drains all of my and Arcle power, so when I transform to fight the grongi in Emerald forest my form turn into the weakest form, the white form that you guys saw." Dylan explained.

"It's doesn't explain why your form is still incomplete." Weiss points out.

"Like I said, I don't know the reason." Dylan said in a bored tone.

"How about D.T Kuuga? You've said it didn't work before. So why's it worked now?" Yang asked.

"Must be my emotion, I don't like it when people kill each other without remorse, and what Asakura did to all those people he killed didn't help at all. It's fueling me with rage that my Arcle evolved to withstood my Nephilim power and gain a new form." Dylan explain.

"That explains a lot." Ren nodded his head.

"Dylan, there is something that bugs me a lot." Kenichi said.

"What is it?" Dylan asked.

"Who is that rider you've mentioned? You never told us his name." Kenichi asked, Dylan's face suddenly went stoic.

 **(Insert: Room of Angel- Instrumental- Akira Yamaoka)**

"Dylan?"

"I.. cannot tell you." Dylan said, shocking everyone.

"Why?"

"..." Dylan refused to answer.

"I said why?" Kenichi continued to press Dylan as team RWBY, JNPR, and Ren looks at Dylan for the answer. "WHY DAMN IT!?" Kenichi yelled, shocking everyone because they never see Kenichi furious like this before.

"It's for your own good!" Dylan counter back.

"My own good!? Or is it because that guy who is reincarnated in this world is me!?" Kenichi yelled, everyone who listened widens their eyes in shock.

"Dylan.. is it true?" Blake asked, only for Dylan to ignore her.

"It's better you shouldn't know, It's only hurting yourself." Dylan replied coldly.

"Grrr!" Kenichi grit his teeth and walk away, confused everyone even Dylan.

"Kenichi? Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"..I'm gonna take a walk in Vale to clear my head a little bit. I can't work with someone who hides a secret like this. See you later everyone, **Luce**." Kenichi replied coldly before he leaves.

...

...

...

 **(End song)**

"*Sigh!* He does not listen to me at all." Dylan sighs irritatedly as he sees everyone looking at him. "What?" He asked.

"Dylan, be honest with us. The man who is reincarnated into this world isn't Kenichi right?" Blake asked in a worried tone.

"He's not." Dylan answer.

"Then why don't you tell him? Why keep it from him?" The silver eyes girl asked.

"Like I said, it's for his own good." Dylan shakes his head.

"And tell me, how is hiding this from him is good for him huh!? And if it not Kenichi then who!?" Blake asked.

".. Everyone, promise me that you won't tell Kenichi about it." Dylan said.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Because it will be heartbreaking for him, the rider I've mentioned is someone close to him."

"You make it sounds like it's his family or something." Yang sarcastically said.

"..."

"Wait, seriously!? It is really his family!?" Yang said in a disbelief tone.

"His older brother to be exact." Dylan confirm.

"It.. it can't be. Are you really sure it's his brother?" Blake asked.

"I'm sure as hell, the information that Decade gives me before coming to this world confirm all of it." Dylan said as he hand her a photo of Kenichi's brother.

"It's really him?"Blake said as she looks at the man in the picture that looks like an older Kenichi.

"Yeah. And his name is, Kido Shinji."

WITH KENICHI

AT THE SAME TIME

"Damn him! Who does he think he is!? He can't decide what I should do!" Kenichi grumbles to himself as he crosses the street of Vale, while drinking a soda to cool his head off. "Why'd he have to make things so difficult? Can't he just tell me the name."

 _'Still, can't believe that Dylan is not human, and on top of it, he came from another too!'_ Kenichi thought as he imagines about another world. _'I wonder, how many_ worlds _are_ there _? It would be quite an adventure if I can visit one of them.'_ He thought as he look around and realizes that nobody is here in the street of Vale except him.

"Of course, no one would want to leave their home after the Breach." Kenichi said as he recalls the event that transpired this day.

The Breach in Vale.

The White Fang.

The train.

Asakura.

And Tezuka.

 _'Tezuka.'_ Kenichi thought bitterly as he thought about his friend who sacrifices himself to save his sorry ass from the serial killer rider and how he can't do anything to prevent it.

 _'How can I become a huntsman if I can't even save my friend? Guess this is what I am. A dead weight..I..._ _I just wish that_.. _I can become stronger like Dylan.'_ Kenichi thought as he walks pass the mirror of the building, not noticing a bright yellow eyes that staring at him inside a mirror.

 **"Aww! You are SO pathetic you know that?"** He heard someone said. "Huh?" Kenichi turns around only to find that nobody is here. "Who said that?"

 **"Where are you looking at? Can't you see me? Or are you really blind?"** The voice said from somewhere. "Look pal! Whoever you are, I'm not in the mood to play game with you okay?" Kenichi said.

 **"How about you look at the mirror? Maybe you'll find something interesting."** Shivers go through his spine as he turns around. Only to face with a mirror, he almost sighed in relief but stop himself as he notices something strange about his reflection. One, his reflection is smirking at him. Two, his eyes, instead of brown eyes, his reflection's eyes is glowing yellow, that's kinda creepy. And three, his reflection walked out of the mirror. Standing before him.

"What in the..?!" Kenichi said.

 **"What? Is that all you're going to say? I'm hurt, I've expected more."** His look a like said in a mocking hurt tone.

"Wh.. who are you? Why are you look like me?" Kenichi nervously asked.

 **"..Really? Looks like you are not blind but plainly stupid. *sigh!* looks like I have to spell it for you. Alright! I'm gonna say it once. My name is Kido Kenichi, I am your shadow, that you always want to hide."** He said as Kenichi widen his eyes at the revelation.

"M.. my shadow? What are you talking about!? I'm the only Kido Kenichi! You must be a fake! Someone with an Illusion semblance!" Kenichi denied.

 **"Denied all you want, deep down you always know. Do you want some proof? You always read Ninja of Love in secret when you have a chance. And always have a fantasy about it. And the fact that you live in the dorm full of growing hotties isn't helped at all, especially Blake and her Bellabooty"** The shadow said as Kenichi jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief. **"Still not convinced eh? Then how about this, you still sore after Tezuka sacrificed himself to save you right?"** Kenichi flinch at the statement, making the shadow smirk at this. **"Oh.. looks like I hit the nerve eh? You feel guilty that he sacrifice himself to save you, and you can't do anything to prevent it. You feel like shit because you are weak! You are sick and tired that your friends always come and save you! You can't protect anyone! Not even yourself! Why don't you do everyone favor and die!? You are just a dead weight!"**

"Sh.. shut up! You have no right to judge me! Who the hell are you anyway!?" Kenichi asked.

 **"I've already told you. I am your shadow, a part of you that you've tried to deny for so long!"**

"Screw it! You are not me! You are nothing like me you piece of shit!" Kenichi roar.

 **"...Heh! You are right. I am not you anymore, I am my own self now! And I will kill you first!"** The shadow said as he and Kenichi bring out their deck and presenting their deck to the mirror.

"Henshin/ **Henshin!"** They both said at the same time. After they are donned their armor, Kenichi finally got a good look to the shadow rider form. He wore the same armor Kenichi had on except the body suit was black, the arm bands were silver, the shoulder pads and sockets were black with a golden outline, the chest armor was black with gold outlines, and at the forehead of the helmet was a symbol of a dragon with golden 'whiskers' over the grilles. Down at his belt, the deck box was grey with the same dragon symbol as on his head.

 **"Kamen Rider Ryuga is here! So, shall we begin? Me?."** The now name Ryuga said as he made a hand gesture to come and get him.

CAFÉ' VALE

"Hey Dylan."

"What is it Ruby?"

"Should we go looking for Kenichi? I am worried about him." Ruby said.

"There's nothing we can do, we have to believe in him." Dylan said as both team RWBY and JNPR sitting at the Cafe, waiting for Kenichi to cool his head off. Ren(K) has gone to the hospital to check on his girlfriend.

"Dylan is right Ruby. Besides, he can take care of himself if something bad happened to him." Yang cheer Ruby up.

 **BOOM!**

Everyone except Dylan flinches at the sound of the explosion, and see a smoke coming from Vale's red light district.

"Looks like my hunch is right, Kenichi got into a trouble again. *sigh*" Dylan said in a bored tone.

"Come on! We gotta go and help him!" Ruby said before Dylan interrupted her.

"I'll go." He said.

"B-but-?" Ruby stuttered.

"You guys can go after you do something about the citizen of Vale. They're pretty spook after The Breach, if they panic again, it could be worst." He explained.

"..Alright. Come on team! Let's go!" Ruby command as they about to depart, Yang then turn to face him "Be careful."

"I will." He replied. Blake then look at him straight in his eyes. "Please, help him." Was all she said before leaving, not waiting for an answer.

"...Looks like I have to save your ass again eh? Partner?" Dylan said to no one in particular as he sped to help his brother in arms.

WITH RYUKI

ABANDONED BUILDING

"Yaaah!" Ryuki yelled as he tried to land a hit on Ryuga who dodge the attack with ease.

 **"What's wrong? Can't hit me? Maybe you should work with your aim a little bit."** Ryuga mocked as he crouch to avoid a kick to his head before elbow thrust at Ryuki's mid section, making him stumble back before shrugging off the pain. Before recklessly rushed at Ryuga again. Making Ryuga sighed.

 **"When will you learn?"** Ryuga said, jumping back to avoid getting hit and counter it with kick, but this time Ryuki came prepare, he shifts his body to left sides before backhanding Ryuga in the face, Ryuga look surprised a little and manage to block an incoming attack and hold their ground, as they both struggle to overpowered one another.

 **"Hmm, not bad, not bad at all."** Ryuga said.

"Would you just shut the hell up!?" Ryuki struggles to push back.

 **"Only when I died."**

"Then why won't you die!?"

 **"Maybe you'll have to die first?"**

"Never!"

 **"Then so be it! Let's see how long you gonna hold up!"**

No one show sight to stop, they continue to overpower each other but if you look closely, you can see Ryuki started to pant heavily.

 _'Damn it! If this goes on I would tire myself out! I have to contact my friends to come and help me, ...no. This is the fight that I can't lose! Even if I die!'_ He thought as he slowly got pushed back.

 ** _'Seems like he almost tired himself out, your struggling is over Ryuki!'_ ** Ryuga thought before his instinct tells him to avoid something. Trusting his instinct he rolled out of the incoming attack from behind. He look up and comes face to face with Kuuga standing between him and Ryuki.

"Kept you waiting huh?" Kuuga asked Ryuki.

"K- Kuuga? What are you doing here?"

"To help you of course." Kuuga said.

"... I don't need your help." Ryuki said bitterly.

"Yes you do, Look at you! Your legs are shaking! You can barely stand, let alone fighting! You are not fully recovered from the previous fight right?" Kuuga asked.

"..."

"So you better sit back while I deal with it. Don't worry, it won't take long." Kuuga reassures him before facing Ryuga.

 **"Oh Look who's here, the high and mighty Kuuga! I'm honored."** Ryuga said sarcastically, while Kuuga look at him blankly.

"Dude, did I sense a pun in that statement?" Kuuga asked.

 **"..Nope, must be your imagination."** Ryuga said irritatedly.

"Guess you are right."

 **"Heh! Let's get this show on the road! I'm itching to kill you already."**

"Try it if you can."

Two of them start to circle around each other, doing it several time before stopping. No one moves a muscle, silence filled the air

 **(Insert Ajin OST -DO IT RIGHT- Extended)**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

Without warning, they rushed at each other. Kuuga begins first by doing a roundhouse kick but Ryuga dodges it at the last second before sending a hook at the right side, Kuuga duck under the incoming attack and counter it with an uppercut and manage to land a hit at Ryuga.

Ryuga grit his teeth in frustration before delivered a headbutt at Kuuga. Kuuga just grunt in pain before steady himself and dropkicking Ryuga, making him crashed against a pillar, making a pillar cracking. He shakes himself a little bit before dodged to the left and successfully avoid a punch that barely hit his head. Ryuga tried to sweep Kuuga's legs but Kuuga jumps up and kneed him in the face, Ryuga grunt in pain as he kneels and left an opening. Kuuga then uses this chance to step on his knee and raise his elbow high in the air before brought it down to Ryuga's head. "ฤาษีบดยา! (Skull crusher!)" Before jumping off away from Ryuga.

 **(End OST)**

 **"*pant!* S-strong! As expected from a Devil's offspring!"** Ryuga said as he tried to get up but to no avail. **"B-but..did you really think this is enough to defeat me!?"**

"Nope, that's why I made him do it."

 **"What are yo-!?"**

 **BOOM!**

The pillars on the first floors exploded, making the building shake violently.

 **"What in the-!?"** Ryuga exclaimed.

"I myself is a decoy. I've ordered Kenichi to secretly place the explosive around the pillars. This building is about to collapse in any second! So, sayonara motherfucker!" Kuuga said as he jumps out of the building.

 **"You piece of sh-!"** Ryuga manages to say before the entire building collapse upon him.

OUTSIDE

"Wow Dylan, looks like your plan is working." Kenichi said while clutching his left arm.

"Do not celebrate just yet, it still alive. All we did is to slow it down." Kuuga said.

"W- wait..seriously!? He still alive after this!?" Kenichi asked in disbelief.

"It's just a three stories building. He won't die from it."

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"It looks like I have to use the Ultimate technique!" Kuuga said.

"Th- The Ultimate technique!?"

"Yeah, I save it for an emergency like this."

"How?" Kenichi asked as Kuuga point at the debris.

"You see that? Even though it's only a three stories building he's having a hard time lifting it up. We will use this chance!"

"And what next?"

"Use my own legs of course." Kuuga said proudly.

"Use your legs? Are you gonna Use your finishing move on him?"

...

...

...

"To hotfoot it out of here, Kenichi!" Kuuga then turns around and run away.

"..." Kenichi exe. is rebooting... rebooting complete.

"YOU ASS!" Kenichi yelled as he runs after Kuuga.

10 MINUTE LATER

 **BOOM!**

 **"THOSE FUCKERS! WHEN I GET MY HAND ON THEM I WILL TEAR THEM TO PIECE!"** Ryuga yelled in anger, no scratch that, he is pissed! **"But first."** Ryuga then starts to looking around and spot something before grinning. **"Heh! Not bad! They will be so surprised that they will fall flat on their ass!"**

WITH THE IDIOT DUO

JUNK YARD

"*pant!* I- I guess we lost him." Kenichi said trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't do it to escape you know?"

"Eh! Then what's the point of running away?"

"To lure him out of the place full of people of course. We can't risk the life of the civilian in the city, but at this place! We can go all out! We will defeat him in this place!" Kuuga said as he and Kenichi watch each other's back. Before Kenichi said something.

"Err Dylan?"

"What's up?"

"Is it just me? Or it's getting darker?"

"...Not just you but me too."

"It's almost like something is above us right now."

"Maybe you... are.. right."

They look up slowly and spotted Ryuga flying at them while carrying something that shocks both of them to the core.

 **"RODA ROLLA DA!"**

It's a Road roller, yeah you heard it right, A FUCKING ROAD ROLLER!

"ชิบหาย!/FUCK!" They both yelled. But before the road roller crushed them, Kuuga know what he have to do.

Step 1: Pushed Kenichi away lightly... with a kick.

"Ack!" Kenichi grunt in pain.

Step 2: Look up.

Step 3: Rear his fist back and...

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

Punch the road roller consecutively!

 **"USELESS! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!"** Ryuga yelled as he start to pound the road roller rapidly

 **"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"**

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

 **"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"** Ryuga yelled before punch the road roller final time and jump away from the explosion.

 **"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At last I kill him! I finally kill Kuuga!"** Ryuga roar with laughter.

"DYLAN!" Kenichi yelled as he struggles to get up.

 **"Oh? You still alive? It matters not, because you are next. And it will be-"**

"Next, you're going to say:"

 **"easier than smothering an infant/** easier than smothering an infant." Ryuga then gasp as he turns around and see Kuuga is still alive and rear his fist back.

"Miss me? Asshole!" Kuuga said as he punches Ryuga hard in the face. Sending him back a meter. Almost knocking him out cold.

"Dylan! Are you alright?" Kenichi asked.

"Nah! I'll be fine, I manage to change to Titan form before the road roller explode." Kuuga said as he helps Kenichi up to his feet.

"What about Ryuga? Did you get him?"

"No, I've just weakened him enough for you to defeat him."

"Huh? Why me?"

 **(Insert Persona 4 OST 18- I'll face myself)**

"*sigh!* Kenichi, that thing came from you. If you won't accept it, it will go berserk again."

"Bu-but.."

"... The reason you storm off is not because I didn't tell the name of that rider right?"

"Eh?"

"It's because you blame yourself for Tezuka's death. You think, you are too weak to protect anyone, and you scared that they will die one day if they come and save you. You don't want to be a burden to us."

"..."

"Whether you want it or not, we will always be by your side. It is what friend's do right?"

"Friends is always be there for each other? ... Damn it! I feel stupid now."

"Go Kenichi, this is only something you can do."

Kenichi then walks slowly to his shadow as the shadow muttered. **"I..Don't want to... go back. I don't ...want to be alone.. again."** Kenichi then hugs his shadow and said. "I'm sorry, I've always denied you, forgotten that you always exist within me, and it was wrong of me. For that, I'm sorry. I am you, and you are me."

The shadow then starts to cry and hug him back **"Thank you... for accepting me."** The shadow then turn into the light and merge into Kenichi. Dragblacker staring silently at him before roaring one last time before absorbing into Kenichi.

"..." Kenichi stood silently before feeling a warm hand on his shoulder. He turns around and saw that Blake and his friends have arrived.

"You guys..."

"We saw it all."

"..." Kenichi look away.

"Kenichi. look at me." Blake told Kenichi, as he lifts his head to look at her, before she hugs him and held him tightly. "Remember Kenichi, We always be here for you. You don't have to worry, You are not alone anymore."

Finally, the dam is broke as Kenichi starts to sob into Blake's shoulder.

"Aww! C'mon big guy stop it! You making me cry to ya'know." Yang said as tears in her eyes.

"It's okay to cry you know? But in the end, if you are finished, you have to smile again. So cry all you want." Dylan said with a tender smile.

"Yo-You guys *sob* are the *sob* Best!" Kenichi manages to say while sobbing.

That day, our bonds are strengthening

 _ **End Chapter 12**_

 **Good luck to all of you. Thanks for reading. See you in next chapter.  
**


	13. Black Armor

**Hello again, I... don't have an excuse this time, I just busy in real life.**

 **Guest:** Thank you.

 **Tony Trill:** Okay?

 **Khada Jhin:** What?

 **Guest:** Well, you're half-right about one things. First, yes it's Odin himself. Second, he's 'ONE' of the main villains, the real main villain is 'HIM' but Odin is just a minor. And in KR Ryuki, there's four people with their name start with 'K'(I'm not include Alternative.) The rest? I don't do spoilers, find out in the future chapters.

 **Now, enjoy the ride!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OC. RWBY and Kamen rider belongs to the rightful owners, along with the characters that will appear from now on.

"Speaking"

 _"Flashback"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **'Telepathy'**_

 **"Devil Trigger/ Grongi/ Not human"**

* * *

?

DYLAN P.O.V

 _I opened my eyes to look at my surrounding, only to find myself in the void "w-where am I? Why is it so dark?" I said out loud, hoping that someone would answer me._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Silence, was the only thing that answered me. I shook my head in frustration. "Of course... what am I thinking? Well, standing here doing nothing will get me nowhere. Time to move." I know that walking around blindly is not a good idea, but something tell me that I'll find what I looking for, if I don't get lost that is._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _But no matter how far I go, all I found is darkness surround me. "Damn it, this is getting nowhere. What is it trying to show me? I mean, c'mon! What the point if I only see the darkness?"_

 ** _SPAT_**

 _"What the?" I look dawn at my feet and find out that I step on the puddle of red liquid, my brain finally start working again. "Blood? Why there's a blood on the ground?"_

 ** _cOme CLoSeR_**

 _"w-what? who said that?" What is this? A horror movie!? There's no way that I just heard a voice in the middle of nowhere. But before I can think any further, my body just moved on it own, like it want to show me something.  
_

 _After what it feels like an hour, I've reach at my destination, I look up to find a familiar place and at the same time, it's not. "b-Beacon? wh- what's happen here!?"_

 _Beacon Academy, the tower that always stood proud while giving a light of hope, is now crumble. Fire spread everywhere, and corpses scatter on the ground, most of them is just a piece of flesh on the ground. 'Oh god! who could have done this!?' My thought suddenly drift back to my friends. 'Oh no...' I start to run at the ruin in hope to find my friends is alive and well.  
_

 _"Ellie! Jaune! Kenichi! Yang! Where are you!? Please answer me!" I yelled out loud, hoping someone would answer me, telling me that all of this is nightmare. "Damn it! Where are they?" I search all over the place but I couldn't find them anywhere, until I've reach the campus._

 _"If I can't find them in the main hall, then maybe they'll locked themselve in their room, damn it! This is getting nowh-!? Whoa!" I stumble upon something, making me fell flat on the ground, face first. "Oww.. what the heck did I jus-" My eyes gaze upon the broken red object on the ground, I recognize it immediately as I pick it up. "Ruby's Cresent Rose? I got a bad feeling about this, Ruby won't leave her 'baby' behind like this. She must be here somewhere." I place it back on the ground and continue with my quest._

 ** _sHe'S HerE_**

 _'wha- what the heck? that voice again, and what does it mean she's here?' I thought and suddenly, my body moved on it own again. This time, it head straight to the cliffside of Beacon. "... Great, now what? Why is it suddenly want to go to the cliff?" I mumble quietly as I walk, I can't help but feel something dreadful coming from the cliff._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I've arrived at the cliff, and I finally find someone is here too. "Finally I found someone, Yang? Is that you? What are you doing here? And where is everyone? And what happen to Beacon? Yang?" I found Yang standing in front of me, gazing at Emerald Forest, refuse to face me. "Yang? What happen? Please talk to me." And she turn around to face me, my heart nearly stopped at the sight of her. She's missing her left eyes and her right arm got cut off, her body covered in cut, and have a huge hole on her stomach, she's barely clinging to her life. Her once cheerful face replace with tears and lifeless expression, like everything that matter to her is gone. I rushing to her side and held her close._

 _"Yang!? Oh god Yang! Who did this to you!? Please talk to me!" I yelled, hoping that will help her stay awake._

 _"y... Dy.. lan.. yo" Yang tried to say but it come like a whisper. "Who is it Yang? Who did this?" I swear I'll make that bastard pay for what he or she did to her, but as she say the next, my body froze._

 _"You.. did this... Dylan." Suddenly, my hand shot to her chest and rip her heart out and clenching it. She die instantly._

 _I brought my blood covered hand to my face, as I start to remember everything. I kill all of them, rip them to shred, stomp on them, I kill them all, even those who begged to spare their life. I kill them in cold blood. "I.. I.. no. This can't be happening! I won't! I will never did this to them! Yes, that's right, this is just a nightmare, it's not real!"_

 _"Are you sure?" A voice said behind me, I turn around only to find a young man in white clothes standing before me. "y.. You!?" I yelled, as I tried to shake off the fear inside of me. The man in front of me only grin. "Why look so surprise? You will see all of this eventually, so why not enjoyed every second of it?" I only seethe in rage at his word._

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL ENJOYED THIS! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" The man only sigh at my word. "Denied all you want, but eventually..." The man in front of me suddenly morph into monstrous form, which almost look identical to Kuuga, only with white armor and five golden horns. I feel myself shaking from the terror at the sight of him._

 ** _"You will become like me. The Ultimate Darkness. Kuuga."_**

 _That's when I let out the blood curdling scream._

* * *

 ** _(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_**

 _A tribal drumbeat resounds throughout the night as the scene flashes from the shattered moon, to a silhouette of Kuuga, to a Grimm, and finally the symbol of Kuuga._

 _ **Osoreru dake no rekishi o zero ni makimodosu**_

 _(Only fear can rewind our history back to zero)_

 _The camera blurs before refocusing on Dylan who wore a black suit and Kenichi who wore a white suit turn their backs to each other_

 ** _Eiyuu wa tada, hitori de ii_**

 _(A hero is a single good person)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Blake and Yang who wore a dress staring out into the distance_

 ** _Ima, ano gake o tobikoete!_**

 _(Now! reach for that mountain and surpass it!)_

 _Again the camera blurs to Kuuga in his rising mighty form_

 ** _(Guitar riff)_**

 _The camera blurs to Kuuga and a man who wore a white cloth with a sinister grin on his face_

 _ **Kuuga koe naki koe ga**_

 _(Kuuga! Weeping voices...)_

 _as a bright light flashed revealing Kuuga in all his forms_

 _Rising Mighty slightly turned but looking directly at the camera._

 _Rising Dragon thrusting the Rising Dragon Rod._

 _Rising Pegasus turned to the left, not even looking at the camera, slowly lifting the Rising Pegasus Bowgun._

 _Finally, Rising Titan looking to the right, the Rising Titan Sword, gripped tightly as he points his sword downward._

 _ **Kuuga kimi o yonderu**_

 _(Kuuga! Are calling for you!)_

 _As the scene flashed again, Kuuga was standing in a burning dockyard with the White Fang soldier all around him_

 _ **Kuuga tsuyosa no shoumei**_

 _(Kuuga! A proof of power!)_

 _Kuuga in black and demonic form with black eyes staring out into the distance._

 _ **No Fear No Pain kowasu mono to mamoru mono**_

 _(No Fear No Pain Destroy one and protect the other!)_

 _Rising Dragon jump high in the air before stabbing the Grimm with his weapon._

 _Rising Pegasus turn 360 degrees and shoot all the Grimm around him._

 _Rising Mighty jump high and step on the Grimm one by one before land on the ground after the Grimm started to explode._

 _ **No Fear No Pain kotae wa subete soko ni aru**_

 _(No Fear No Pain The answer will soon be here)_

 _Rising Titan cleave the Grimm in half with one swing of his weapon._

 _Finally, Kuuga in black form with a gold trim drop kicks the Grimm._

 _ **Choujou shissou! ore ga kaete yaru!**_

 _(As I sprint to the top, I will evolve further!)_

 _Kuuga staring out into the distance. And a camera spin around him_

 ** _Chou Henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_**

 _(Super Transformation! Kamen Rider Kuuga!)_

 _Finally, the camera rises to the endless sky and a title appears with Growing, Mighty, Dragon, Pegasus, Titan, and all rising form, while the silhouetted in the middle and on the right side still covered in the black aura_

* * *

 _ **RWBY A New Legend of Kamen Rider**_

 **Chapter 13: Black Armor  
**

TEAM ED DORM ROOM

NO ONE P.O.V

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dylan yelled on top of his lungs, before panting hard. "*pant!*...*pant*... a dream? I can't believe it, it felt real. Damn it! This is not how I started my day." Dylan said as he get up from his bed and take a shower to clear his head from a nightmare.

20 MINUTE LATER

"Okay... what should I do today?" Dylan said while walking out of his room. "Team RWBY and Kenichi are preparing for the Vytal Festival, which will start in one month, and so is Team JNPR. I can't hang out with them, and Ellie go to god know where she is, after the breach she's start to acting weird, she rarely go to class and she didn't come back to the dorm too. What did she found anyway?" Dylan said quietly in deep thought, not notice someone turn around the corner.

"I think it's this wa- OOOFFF!" The girl turn around the corner and crashed into Dylan, making her fell flat on her butt. That's when Dylan have a good look at the girl on the floor, the girl have long white hair tied into twin braided, blue eyes and wearing a black bodysuit with a white military like uniform with a black cape on her back, and black shorts under the large ammo belt. He have to admit, she's cute.

"Kiana, are you alright?" The black hair girl asked the girl name Kiana. "I'm fine Mei but more importantly, you!" Kiana point at Dylan. ".. Me?" Dylan asked, having no idea what is going on. "Yes you! I fell because of you! If you have look where you're going then I won't fell down like that!" Kiana cross her arms under her chest while pouting. "Sorry." Dylan said, only to make the girl fuming more. "You didn't look sorry at all!" Dylan sigh, feeling tired just from talking to her.

"Is that so? Then I sorry again, Miss Tuna that I've crashed into you, do I need to call a doctor to check that you have a brain damage too?" Dylan smirk as he saw the girl crestfallen while mumble quietly, and look like she's about to cry "t.. Tuna?! Even... someone from this place call me... tuna."

Now Dylan feel like an ass for making a girl cry "... Sorry if I've offended you in any way, I just messing with you. No need cry, you look cute when you're not crying." Dylan said, try to stop Kiana from crying. "c.. c... Cute!? Hmph! Even if you call me cute, I won't forgive you!" Kiana pout making Dylan sweatdrop a bit. _'Wow, so she's tsundere type I see.'_

"Kiana, be nice." The girl with red glasses speak for the first time, Kiana look at her. "But Fuka-" The silver hair girl with a drill-shape hair interrupted Kiana. "Just shut up, stupid Kiana. You making us look bad." Kiana start to cry and hug the black hair girl name Mei. "Waaaahhh! Mei! Bronya is bullying me again!" Mei just smile weakly while console Kiana. "There there, be nice you two."

Dylan just stare blankly at them, while the girl with glasses sigh. "Quite a lively bunch you got there miss..." The girl with glasses bow a bit. "Fu Hua, my name is Fu Hua, leader of team FBRK(Fabric) but you can call me Fuka, everyone call me that. And I sorry for my teammate antics." Dylan just waved it off. "Nah it's okay and my name is Dylan Luce, so.. are you guys here for The Vytal Festival too?" Fuka is about to reply but got interrupted by Kiana "That's right! We're gonna show the whole world that our academy is the best!"

Dylan look puzzled at her declaration. "I thought you guys come from Atlas?" Fuka shook her head. "No, we're Valkyrie from St. Freya Academy. Besides, our technology is far more advance than Atlas"

"... No offend but I never heard about that place or the Valkyrie before." Fuka sigh a bit "Not surprised, that school is isolated from the four kingdoms and Valkyrie is what we called Huntresses in our cities." Now that got Dylan attention. "Wow, outside the four kingdoms? Impressive, how did you guys fend off from the Grimm anyway?" Fuka smirk, while crossing her arm. "We have our ways. But I guess I should introduce my teammate to you first."

"The girl that bumped into you early is Kiana Kaslana." Fuka pointed at Kiana who did a mock salute. "Kiana, Valkyrie Ranger is here!" Fuka then pointed at the raven hair girl "And this is Raiden Mei, my second in command." Mei smile brightly at Dylan "Valkyrie Bladestrike, nice to meet you." Dylan nodded at her and reply "Likewise." Fuka pointed at her last teammate that look like the most youngest in team. "And this is Bronya Zaychik." Bronya just look at Dylan blankly. "... Valkyrie Chariot. You make fun of Kiana, the Bronya like you."

Dylan wasn't sure how to feel about this. "Err... that's great? But sadly, I'm not into loli, I don't want to go to jail right now." Bronya just continue staring at him. "... the Bronya don't like you." Dylan sweatdrop a bit after hearing this. 'Wow, that was quick.'

Suddenly, they got interrupted by a stomach growl from Kiana. Everyone else was staring at her with an unreadable gaze, Kiana just chuckle sheeply. "Sorry guys, I'm just hungry."

"Stupid Kiana, you always hungry." Bronya said, making Kiana's vein pop up. "What was that, you brat!?"

"Looks like you're really stupid if you can't understand what I said."

"I'm hungry because we got lost and can't find our room! If we have found our room then I won't be arguing with you right now!"

Bronya and Kiana look like they're about to bite each other head off. So Dylan decide to put an end to this. "Why don't you guys say it early? I can take you to your room now, ya know?" The four girls just stare at him like he's godsend. "... Wha-" Suddenly, Dylan got interrupt by Kiana, who hug him to dead.

"thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyousomuchyouaregodsend!" Kiana just keep yelling, while Dylan's face start to turn blue from the lack of air. "Ca...n't Brea...th! h-Help!" Mei quickly walk up to them and pry Kiana off Dylan who's gasping for air. "*wheeze*... *wheeze*... t-thank you!"

"Please don't mind her, she's like this all the time." Mei said.

Dylan just shook his head. "It's okay, to be honest, I can related to that. So.. shall we go? After that, I'll take you all to the cafeteria."

Kiana nodded rapidly. "Yes please!"

* * *

A LONG MOMENTS LATER

CAFETERIA

"Well, here we are." Dylan said, as he led the Valkyries to the cafeteria. "As you can see, it's not really impressive but the food from the academy is really go- " He got interupted by Kiana, who quickly grab a tray and bolt out from them.

...

...

...

"I'm sorry again." Mei quickly bow down. "... I'm used to it by now." Dylan huffed in amusement before facing them. "Well, what are guys you waiting for? pick up whatever you like."

"What about you?" Fuka asked.

"Nah it's okay, I'm not really hungry, You'd better go before Kiana eat all of it." Dylan shook his head.

Fuka nodded and left with her teammates, leaving Dylan standing near the entrance. "... What an interesting bunch." Dylan muttered quietly.

"Dylan!"

Dylan flinched when he heard someone called him, said someone happen to be Yang with her team and JNPR behind her. "Hey guys, done with your training?" He asked.

"You bet! We're so ready for the Vytal Festival! We're gonna show the world who's the boss!" Yang boasted.

"Then you guys are having a competitor." Dylan said. Team RWBY+K and JNPR look puzzled at this. "What do you mean?"

"Dylan!" Both team turn their head to find Kiana carry a tray of pancake and various of food, with her friends behind her. "Speak of a devil , here they are." Dylan said.

"Dylan, who are they?" Yang asked while staring at Kiana intensely, Dylan is confused by Yang sudden behavior. "They ar-"

"Kiana Kaslana, pleasure to meet you." Kiana replied, offered her hand for Yang to shake.

Yang look at her for a moment before raise her hand to shake. "Yang xiao long. Pleasure is all mine." If you look closely, you could see a spark clashing as their eyes met.

Fuka, Mei, and Bronya sweatdrop at this while RWB+K and JNPR look worried, Dylan suddenly feel likes he's just dig his own grave. 'This is gonna be one of those days isn't it?'

A MOMENT LATER

"So you guys are living outside the four kingdoms?" Kenichi suddenly asked the four of them. Both team decided to use this chance to get to know team FBRK(minus Yang and Kiana, because they still glaring at each other) while they eat.

"You could say that." Fuka is the first to replied. Ruby then suddenly remember something important. "What'd you got?" Ruby asked, making all four of them confused. "Pardon?" Fuka ask, unsure of what Ruby meant.

"Can I see your weapon? Please!?" Team FBRK sweatdrop at this while Ruby's friends sigh. 'Something never change.' They all thought.

"I guess... it wouldn't hurt to show you our weapons would it? I'll go first." Suddenly, a greyish black gauntlets appered on her arms, making everyone except her teammates eyes widen. "This is Cygnus Gauntlets, my main weapon."

"h- How is that possible!? I don't see anything on you!?" Weiss asked, feel shocked at the display. "You must be curious on how can I bring my weapon out like that right? We just have our weapons with us the whole time, we use the stealth camouflage, all the student at St. Freya have it." All of them feel amazed by this.

Something click inside Yang's head. "Wait, you use hand to hand combat?" Yang asked, catching a few attention, Fuka about to replied but got interrupted by Kiana, again. "Yep! Fuka is the best! Nobody in the academy can match her!" Yang only grin madly. "We should have a sparring match sometime." Fuka smirk a bit at this "Gladly."

"Me next!" Kiana reach behind her and bring out a blue revolver. "I called it Mjolnir! My trusty weapon!" Kiana boast. "Ignore her, she just want some attention." Bronya said, making Kiana's face fell. "w- why?" she cried.

Mei chuckle a little. "I guess it's my turn." Mei then bring out the odd shape katana that glow with purple light. "This is my Void Blade." Everyone looke strangly at the blade. "Are you sure you can fight with this?" Blake asked.

"It saved my life more then once, besides, this is the last gift from my mother before she passed away." Mei said with a sad tone. Blake was taken back by this. "I.. I'm sorry to hear that." Mei just shook her head. "It's alright, you didn't know."

"What about you Bronya? What's your weapon?" Ruby asked Bronya, who sit silently the whole time. "... The Bronya use Project Bunny 19C to fight." Everyone look confuse, what the heck is Project Bunny 19C? Except Ruby, who look excited for some reason "You use a bunny to fight!? Did it have it aura unlocked!? Just like Zwei then, is it cute!? Show me!"

Mei chuckle awkwardly, Fuka look amused a little, while Kiana make a face. "Trust me Ruby, Project Bunny is anything but cute. Besides, Bronya usually don't show the bunny to the people she just met." Ruby look confused at her word "What do you me-"

"The Bronya will show you." Bronya said, making her teammates widen their eyes. "What the? Bronya, what give? You always said you don't show it to someone who's just met? So why?" Kiana asked, shocked at the turn of event. "The Bronya trust them, trust her." Bronya said, pointing at Ruby who look confuse just as much as her friends. "Err... what?" she asked.

"It's nothing, it seem that Bronya trust you." Mei smile warmly. "Err.. okay? So, what does it loo-" Ruby stop talking as she see a figure hover over Bronya, said figure look like a fighting mech with only upper body with claw hand and shield on its right arm and a large cannon on its left arm. It only have a large crooked smile on its face as it look at them.

 _'Dylan is right! There's a stand user in Remnant! Wait, does that mean that I am a stand user too!? Does that mean everyone is a stand user!?'_ Kenichi thought in his head.

"So.. what do you guys think?" Kiana asked.

"That..." Kenichi begins.

"Was..." Jaune continued.

"AWESOME!" Yelled both Ruby and Nora. Before they shot up from their seat to examine the bunny.

"... Your friend are really interesting." Fuka smile a bit. "Yeah." Dylan said, as they watch their team inspected the bunny. _'Haa... what a peaceful day, I kinda wished It will last forever.'_

Sadly, all things must come to an end.

"Ara ara, I finally found you." Someone suddenly said, Kiana flinched, Mei look worried, Bronya look indifferent, while Fuka just sigh. "She's here."

They all turn around to find a woman in maid outfit standing there with a smile on her face. "Rita, what are you doing here?" Fuka asked the woman name Rita. "Yae-san asked of me to find you in case you all lost, but I guess it won't be necessary. Since this kind man show you the way, may I know your name?" Rita asked Dylan in allure tone. "Oh.. err m.. my name is Dylan Luce, p.. pleasure to meet you miss..." _'Damn it! Why am I stuttered!?'_ Unknow to him, Kiana and Yang glaring at him from behind.

Rita just smile "Rita Rossweisse, pleasure is all mine Dylan-sama."

 _'Sama! She call me Dylan-sama!'_ Dylan cough a bit, trying to hide his blush. "I must apologize for interrupt your bonding time, but their senior need them right now." Rita wink at him before walk out of cafeteria.

Fuka sigh "I guess, it can't be help then. See you guys again." Fuka is the first one to leave, followed by Mei and Bronya, Kiana is the last one to leave but not before looking at Dylan while pouting, and with that. She finally leave for good.

...

...

...

"What is with her?" Dylan asked no one in particular, making everyone groan. "What?" He asked.

"You are hopeless Dylan." Blake said, making Dylan confuse even further. "What do you-"

 **Ring Ring Ring!**

The sound of Dylan's Scroll makes everyone shut their mouth immediately, Dylan answer the called and realized it was called by a police. "Hello officer?"

"Kid, I gonna keep this brief, we got a situation."

"What kind of situation sir?"

"The disappearance of the people in the train station near Forever Fall Forest, some people claim that they saw a rhinoceros beetle man in that area." Everyone's eyes goes widen at this while Dylan's eyes hardened. "Unidentified Lifeform."

"Yeah, I already have your headmaster permission, please go and investigate it ASAP."

"Don't worry officer, we're on our way."

 **End call**

"We?" Weiss asked.

"I think I could use some help, I want the non-Rider to evacuated the civillian out of there as far as you can. As for the Riders, you're with me, we gonna hunt him down." Dylan said.

"Alright! Time to get our training in good use!" Yang said.

"I want us to trained some more, but the civillian life is in danger. As a Huntress, I won't let that happen!" Ruby said.

"What she said." Weiss flick her hair.

"... It can't be help." Blake sigh.

"I won't abandon the people in need!" Kenichi said.

Dylan nodded his head and turn to team JNPR. "What about you?"

"This is what we sign up for isn't it?" Pyrrha said while smiling.

"Yeah, I can't look at my family in the face if I don't help people." Jaune said.

"I'm ready to break monster's leg!" Nora grin wildly.

"... Do you have to asked?" Ren said while checking his Storm Flower.

"Everyone... let's go!" Dylan said as he walk out of the cafeteria with RWBY+K and JNPR followed behind him.

* * *

TRAIN STATION

NEAR FOREVER FALL FOREST

"We're here." Dylan said as he park his bike near the station the Rider besides him, they have just split up with non-Rider teammates to secure the area.

...

...

...

"... It's too quiet, very quiet." Garren said as he survey the area.

"Yeah, that mean the enemy is already here, prepare yourself guys." Dylan ordered as the Rider ready their weapon.

"Dylan, I don't like this. It's like this Grongi tried to ambush us from somewhere." Ryuki said from behind.

"If I remember correctly, ambush is not this Grongi fighting style. This one fight head on." Dylan said.

"This doesn't make me feel safe at all." Blade said.

"C'mon Blade, as long as we're together we can beat anything." Chalice said cheerfully. ( **Me** : It's really creep me out writing Chalice like this. -_-")

"Where is it? I want to break its legs!." Leangle said eagerly.

 **WHOOSH!**

"*gasp!* Everyone! Brace yourself!" Dylan said as the other look around to find out if something wrong.

"You finally here. Linto warriors, Kuuga."

Everyone turn their head to the forest only to find a man in militant garb walking out of the forest. "You!" Dylan said

"Dylan, who is he?" Blade asked Dylan. "The one we looking for. Go- Gadoru-Ba!"

"Wait, Grongi is human!?" Chalice asked, horrify by this, thinking they were fighting Humen the whole time.

"No they're not." Dylan said as he transform. "Henshin!"

 **BREET!**

 **BREET! BREET! BREET-BREET! BREET-BREET! BREETBREETBREETBREETBREETBREET!**

 **SHING!**

Kuuga transform into Mighty Form. "What are you doing here Gadoru?"

"To find a worthy opponents to fight, is the part of my Gegeru." Gadoru said.

"So that's why you kill all those poeple, just to find an opponents to fight!? How can you do something like that!?" Blade yelled at Gadoru. "The weak die and the strong survive, that's the rule of nature. If you want to stop me, you have to kill me." Gadoru's body start to flicker as he show his true form.

"Fine by us, we will stop the Gegeru no matter what. Even it kill us." Kuuga said while his friends assume their fighting stance.

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga OST [CD1] 11. Gekitou 1:31)**

 **"Then show me your resolve! Kuuga! Linto warriors!** " The Riders rush at Gadoru, Leangle is the first to make any move by swinging her Leangle Rouzer at Gadoru who side step to the side and punching her sides with great force, making her flying back and collide againt the wall.

Kuuga is the next to make a move by punching Gadoru in the face which make him stumble a bit, followed by an ax kick. But Gadoru surprised him by grabbing his leg and throw him at Ryuki who look surprise at his incredible strength but manage to shake himself out of his stupor and successfully catch Kuuga in mid air.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. Damn, this guy is strong!" Ryuki said, watching Gadoru evade the incoming attack from Chalice and Garren from their sniping point, no matter how many they shoot, Gadoru just keep dodging. "What's the plan!?" Blade asked.

"I have one. Break his legs!" Leangle yelled as she slide a card in her Rouzer.

 **Stab**

"Wait Leangle, don't-!" Kuuga tried to stop Leangle from attacking Gadoru but it's too late, Leangle has already have her weapon stab at Gadoru who didn't flinch from the attack. Instead, he simply grab her weapon and use his palm strike to push her back and grab a broken pipe, the pipe start to flicker and becomes a staff, while his eyes changed from red to blue.

"Oh come on! That's cheating!" Leangle complained while trying to fight Gadoru head on. "Leangle don't-!" Kuuga's word fell deaf in her ears. Gadoru saw an openning and begin his onslaught on Leangle who didn't react fast enough to block it. And thus, is the first one to fall.

"Nora!" Garren yelled, seeing his childhood friend revert back and passed out. He recklessly jump down from the tree and about to engaged Gadoru if Kuuga didn't stand in his way. "Kuuga!?"

"Get Nora out of here." Kuuga said.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry, I got this."

Garren seems hesitate for a moment before nodding his head. He rushing to Nora's sides and carry her out of the station.

"Alright, now they gone let's start the round-" Kuuga got interrupt by something.

 **WHOOSH!**

His instinct tell him to mave his head, so he quickly run away from the tree. When he look back, he saw a tree that once stood have broken down like a toothpick. He look around and find out that Gadoru has changed his weapon from staff to a large bow gun.

"Err... oops?" Chalice rubbing her head a bit.

"Chalice... please tell me that you didn't shoot him with Chalice Arrow." Kuuga asked, his voice is emotionless.

"i-It's not my fault! He would have attack you if I didn't do something!" Chalice say, tried to defense herself.

"... Alright, I'll let you go for now. Blade, Ryuki, you're with me. We're gonna go all out with this son of bitch." Kuuga then change his form- "Chou Henshin!"

 **AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-ANANANANA~N!...SHING!**

Into Titan Form, and quickly grab a broken pipe, turning it into Titan Sword. Blade grip his sword tightly. Ryuki also insert his cards into his Drag Visor.

 **GUARD VENT**

 **SWORD VENT**

With a sword in their hand, they all rush at Gadoru. Gadoru respond by shoot his bow gun at Kuuga, Ryuki intercept by using his Guard Vent with both of his arms to block the incoming attack. Blade create a diversion by rushing towards Gadoru and swing his sword at the grongi, which Gadoru easily dodge every attack and tried to shoot Blade at point blank, key word 'tried'.

Kuuga who's running behind Ryuki run up to Gadoru and knock a bow gun out of his head, before gripping his sword tight with both hands. "You're finished!" And thrust his sword towards Gadoru who didn't block it in time, and finally getting stab to the chest.

"Alright!" Ryuki, Blade, and Chalice yelled, thinking that they've finally getting rid of Gadoru for good.

Oh, how wrong they are.

"Err.. Kuuga? Why won't it explode?" Blade asked.

"Because..."

"Because?" Ryuki asked.

"He's not dead yet." Kuuga said, seeing Gadoru eyes turn from green to purple.

Gadoru snatch Titan Sword from Kuuga's grip before it start to flicker and turn into a claymore. "Oh you got to be kidd-" Kuuga never finish his sentence because Gadoru use the claymore that he just stole smack Kuuga away.

Kuuga's body flew back with great force, so much that he smash through many tree and so on. The three Riders look at each other before looking back at Gadoru who slowly walking towards the trio.

"Oh shit! Back up! Back up now!" Blade yelled. Chalice decided to shoot Gadoru, to give the other some room. Sadly, the arrow bounce off when it hit Gadoru's armor. "My attack didn't work!" Chalice start to panic.

"Now his armor is seriously durable now!" Ryuki decide to fight him head on, because he have a shield. _'I have Guard Vent, maybe I can take his attack.'_

Sadly, Gadoru's strenght is too much for Ryuki to handle. The moment that claymore hit the shield, it easily shattered like a glass.

"Oh shit!" Ryuki exclaim before getting punch in the stomach. "Gah!" Ryuki cried out in pain as he fly towards his friends who caught him.

"You okay!?" Chalice asked in panic. "I- I think he's just broke my ribs." Ryuki said whil cluching his stomach.

"Here! This will help!" Chalice quickly slide a card into Chalice Arrow.

 **Recover**

And shoot at Ryuki but he didn't feel pain, in fact, he didn't feel pain anymore. "Whoa thanks."

"No biggie."

"Guys! Save the talk for later! He's coming!" Blade yelled.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

The trio turn around and spotted Kuuga in Mighty Form running at Gadoru, he then jump up and flip in the air and land a Mighty Kick on Gadoru who grunt in pain. "You like that!?"

Gadoru's body flew throught the air before landing on the ground, a few feet from them. Gadoru start to spasm as the rune appear glowing and spreading golden cracks on his body.

 **(End OST)**

"You did it Kuuga!" Ryuki exclaim and the other two start to cheer. "Way to go!"

"..."

"Kuuga? What's wrong?" Chalice asked.

"โอ้ให้ตายเถอะ (Oh come on)"

"What's wrong? It's gonna die at any moment so why-" Blade never finish his sentence as Kuuga interrupt him.

"Just look." Kuuga point at Gadoru.

They all look at Gadoru's body, their face went pale when they see the golden rune has gone. Gadoru stop spasm and get up slowly with golden lighting surround his body.

"Oh come on! How are we suppose to kill this thing!?" Chalice said in fright tone.

"Kuuga, if you know how to kill this thing then say it now or we're all gonna die!" Ryuki yelled.

"... There's one way."

"One way?" Blade asked.

"I save it for a moment like this!"

"... Kuuga, please tell me the plan of yours didn't involve your running away cliche again." Ryuki said.

"Not this time, if we run away this time all the innocent will suffered. My plan involve you." Kuuga point at Blade.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Blade, listen carefully, I want you to use your Thunder card, and eletrocute me!"

...

...

...

"Kuuga, now it is not the time for your kink." Ryuki said with flat tone.

"That's not my kink damn it!"

"Wait, S&M is not your kink?" Ryuki asked.

"Hell no! Why would I hurt myself or others for pleasure!?"

"Err... what is kink?" Chalice asked.

"Not the time Chalice." Kuuga said.

"You must like sub and dom then." Blade said.

"Blade shut up!"

"You must like a girl in maid costume then." Ryuki said.

"Err.. I.."

"Aha! You do like a girl in maid costume!" Blade and Ryuki said at the same time.

"Can we just focus on the matter at hand damn it!? He's here!" Kuuga run out of patient. Seeing Gadoru walking to them slowly.

"Alright alright! Here!" Blade slide a card into Blay Rouzer.

 **Thunder**

"Here goes!" Blade fire a bolt of lightning at Kuuga. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kuuga scream in pain as lighting shot through Kuuga's body and dissolve after a few minute, and changed into his Rising Mighty Form.

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kuuga OST Corruption)**

"Haaa... haaa... haaa..." Kuuga tried to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" Chalice asked in concern.

"Never been better, now I can stay in Rising Form as long as I want. Okay, listen to me. I want all of you to stay out of the forest as far as possible, infrom the others too." Kuuga ordered.

"Why?" Ryuki asked.

"Because this form destructive power is quite scary. Please trust me on this."

"Okay..." Blade said in defeated tone.

"Ehh? But we can't just-"

"Ruby, it's alright. Don't worry, it won't be long."

"..." Chalice left with Blade, while Ryuki look at Kuuga last time. "Don't die." And he finally left with them.

"Hmph! I don't plan on dying just yet." Kuuga turn to face Gadoru who wait patiently for him to finished. "It's just you and me now Gadoru."

...

"Let's get this over with, in the Forever Fall Forest." Kuuga run into Forever Fall, with Gadoru followed closely behind him.

* * *

FOREVER FALL FOREST

 _'Come on Gadoru, come and get_ me.' Kuuga running at full speed in the middle of Forever Fall, and stop when he lose sight of Gadoru.

...

...

...

 **GROWL!**

The sound of Grimm enter his ears. _'Judging by that sound, must be a pack of Beowolves not far from here. Still no sight of Gadoru.'_ Kuuga continued to look at his surrounding. _'I have to focus, this forest is full of Grimm, I have to distinguish the movement. I'm screwed if I lost fucus just a second.'_

...

...

...

 **WHOOSH!**

"There!" Kuuga raise his arm to block an incoming attack from Gadoru just in time. Before delivered a haymaker to Gadoru, making stumble back. Kuuga use this chance to kick Gadoru in mid section, which knock some air out of his lunge. Gadoru grit his teeth before holding Kuuga's leg and swinging him to the tree.

"Gah!" Kuuga grunt in pain and tried to stand, but Gadoru beat him to it. Gadoru kick Kuuga in the chest, making him roll over before grab his neck and chokeslam him to the ground several times. Kuuga's head start to spin as he about to lose consciousness, but manage to stay awake and punch his elbow. Making Gadoru lose his grip on his neck, Kuuga stood up and delivered a knee strike at Gadoru's face making him stagger back a bit.

Kuuga then back up for a bit waiting for Gadoru to get up. _'Damn it! I'm already at my limit, gotta finish this quick!'_ Gadoru finally stood up, it seem like he's at his limit too. But suddenly, golden lightning surround his body and turn his armor from black to gold.

 _'He intended to finish this with the next attack, very well.'_ Kuuga took a stance, breathing in and out before he concentrated energy. A golden lightning appear once again, surround his body for a bit until his armor has completely changed. The form he was in right now greatly resembled his Mighty form, but the armor was black. That wasn't it as his body armor, shoulder pads, and gauntlets were now trimmed in gold as on the back of his hands is the ancient Linto mark of power. On both of his legs were armaments called the Mighty Anklet. Lastly, the lenses of his helmet were colored blood red.

Both stood silently, looking at each other, waiting to see if any of them make a move first.

...

...

...

Gadoru roared and start running towards Kuuga who is ready. He ran towards the Grongi, both of his legs now covered in blue flame.

They both jump high in the air, Gadoru struck his foot forward, while Kuuga did a drop kick. Both attack collided with each other in the chest, before both of them fell to the ground and lay still.

...

...

...

After the minute of silence, Gadoru finally pick himself up and stood triumphantly over Kuuga. Making his way to Kuuga, intended to finished him off, until...

 **"Ack!?"** Gadoru suddenly halted his movement and clutch his chest in pain, before he removed his hands from his chest. Two runes appear glowing and spreading golden cracks on his body slowly. Kuuga finally regain consciousness and slowly stood up, watching the runes continue to spread on Gadoru's body who scream in pain. Until he exploded.

 **BOOOOOMMMMM!**

* * *

WITH THE GANG

"And you guys just leave him there!?" Yang yelled at the trio, who just got back and explain what happen. "Didn't you guys said it can countered all of your attack!?"

"Yang, I hate to do it too but Dylan have a plan." Ryuki said to Yang. "I know you've worried about him, but this is Dylan we're talking about."

Yang cross her arms, unconvinced. "But still-"

 **BOOOOOMMMMM!**

"Wh- what the heck!?" Yang asked, feeling the ground shake violently.

"Look!" Ryuki pointed at the direction of Forever Fall Forest, everyone turn their head and saw a huge pillar of blue flame shot up to the sky like a volcano eruption.

"My Oum..." Weiss exclaim in shock, never witnessed something like this upclose before in her life. The others are in state of shock too.

"Just, just how powerful is he?!" Blake said in fearful tone. She didn't want to image someone with bad intentions get a hold of this power.

The others are speechless at this, except Yang who feel amazed by the power. "Amazing..." Was all she can say.

* * *

TEAM FBRK ROOM

"Agh... my ears is hurt, Sakura-san really go all out on her talk." Kiana mumble while resting her head on the pillow. "Stupid Kiana, if you haven't got us lost maybe Sakura-san will go easy on us." Bronya complain while huging a weird yellow doll called HOMU.

"Come on you two, at least we've found a new friends right?" Mei's words calm them down. Fuka who sit on the bed reading a book day "Mei is right. Besides, aren't you interesting in him Kiana?"

"Who?"

"I think she mean Dylan. In fact, if I don't know you better, I'd say you just have found a love at first sight." Mei said, because she saw Kiana reject the guys who tried to asked her out countless time.

"Hmph! Who care about that idiot." Kiana pout.

"The Bronya think Kiana is just jealous because he look at Rita, not you."

"You shut u-!"

 **BOOOOOMMMMM!**

"What was that!?" Kiana jump up from her bed.

"An attack?" Mei asked.

"It come from The Forever Fall Forest." Bronya point out of the window, the four of them look outside and saw a huge explosion from the forest.

"I- I never saw something like this before." Fuka said.

"Oh my god..." Mei gasp in shock, while Bronya just watch silently.

As for Kiana. "Fuka, we need to go there now."

* * *

BEACON'S HEADMASTER OFFICE

AT THE SAME TIME

 ***SHATTER!***

For a first time in his life, Ozpin feels scared, scratch that he is **TERRIFIED**. The fear of that 'woman' can't compare to this. _'This power come from a single man, he has the power to wipe anything off from this planet!'_ Ozpin thought in his head, he suddenly feel something he hadn't feel for a long time.

Hope.

 _'Maybe, just maybe. He's actually can win this, the eternal war between Salem and I.'_

"s- Sir? we got a call from James." Glynda also in similar state as him.

...

...

...

"Hello James?"

"OZPIN! DID YOU SEE THAT!?"

"Yes James, I saw it all."

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!? IT COULD BE THE ENEMY! THE PEOPLE IN VALE ARE NOW HORRIFIED BY THIS! WE HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF IT NOW BEFORE THE GRIMM INVADED VALE AGAIN!"

"Calm down James, remember our Ace in the hole? That's him."

"Our Ace? You didn't told me that he is this powerful! We must studies his power!"

"James, don't do anything rash. Just leave him be."

"Why? If we can studies his power we could end this war!"

"Because James... be glad that he's on our side. If not... I don't know what to do."

"Ozpin.. oh no." Ironwood got interrupted by something. "What is it James?"

"We just got report about a massacre happen in the outskirts of Vale!"

"What!? A Grimm has invaded already?!" Glynda asked.

"No it's not, some survivor said it's not a Grimm attack, it's a demon, and it's heading towards The Forever Fall!"

Ozpin and Glynda look at each other in concerned.

* * *

WITH KUUGA

WHAT LEFT OF THE FOREVER FALL FOREST

Kuuga was panting hard as he stood in the middle of wasteland formerly know as Forever Fall Forest, gazing at his hand. "... Mighty."

 **(END OST)**

...

...

...

"Dylan!" Kuuga perk up, hearing someone called his name. He turn around and see his friends running up to him. "Oh hey guys."

"Don't you 'Oh hey guys' us! You got some explanation to us! How did you do that!?" Weiss furiously asked.

"You mean this? I just kick him, I didn't mean to wipe out the entire forest."

"Quit joking around! There's no way you can cause all of this by just kicking!" Weiss said.

"Easy ice queen, I think he told the truth." Yang said.

"b-But!"

"Just drop it Weiss, it's easy to just accepted it." Yang said.

"Says Kuuga, is it finally over?" Ryuki asked.

"Yeah it's finally over, for now."

"Thank god, I really want to go back right now." Ryuki said.

"Yep, I could use some shut eyes too." Yang yawn loudly.

"We should get out of here before people start to investigate this place." Blake suggest.

"Yeah let's-"

 **"Leaving so soon?"**

Everyone stop upon hearing a voice call out, they turn around and see something that clearly not human. This thing greatly resembles a buff human in white armor, his height is three times taller than Kuuga, and he smile creepily at them. **"Kuuga..."**

"y- YOU!?" Kuuga yelled, clearly terrified by the thing in front of him.

The others gasp in shock, they never see Dylan scared like this. "d-Dylan! What is that thing!?" Chalice asked, her voice shaking.

Blake feels like a trapped animal, her instinct told her to run, to get away from this thing as far as possible.

The others don't far of from her, their legs is literally shaking non stop. _'This is bad! This thing must be bad news! How can I know you say? Because even Dylan is afraid!'_ Ryuki thought.

 **"You want to know who I am, Linto warrior? I am the Lord of the Grongi tribe, N-Daguva-Zeba!"** The Grongi lord know as Daguva said.

"Enough! How are you here Daguva!?" Kuuga asked, even he can't hide his fear facing the strongest Grongi.

 **"That's simple, I'm bored. I'm so bored waithing for you to finished Gadoru off. So I decided to kill some times by destroy some Linto."** Daguva then throw something at them, their eyes widen in shock as they realized it's a human head, it have a terrified expression on the face.

"Bastard! How many people did you kill to satisfied your boredom!?" Kuuga seething in rage.

 **"Hmm... I don't know, how many time did you blink your eyes?"**

SNAP!

"DAMN YOU!" Kuuga roar loudly and charging towards Daguva. **"Yes, that's right. let your rage consume you!"**

Kuuga jump high and delivered a kick to Daguva's head, successfully landing a blow on him. But Daguva show no sight of hurting. **"That's it? I'm expected more. Oh well, my turn."**

Faster than anyone can see, Daguva grab his leg and toss him back to his friends. **"Come on Linto warriors, show me what you got!"** Daguva challenge them.

"Dylan, what are we gonna do?" Yang asked, Kuuga finally stood up and charged up his finishing move. "Everyone, hit him with the strongest attack!"

"GOT IT!"

"Bee's Schnees!" Chalice yelled the team attack. ( **Me** : I don't know what to call okay?) Blake throwing Yang a threat rope with her weapon it on and brought her around, with Yang using her gantlets and blast her way around increasing her speed with the help of Weiss's glyphs.

Chalice quickly slide a card into Chalice Arrow, while Pyrrha ready to throw her spear at Daguva, the spear glow with black aura as Pyrrha focus all of her semblance into her weapon.

 **Float**

 **Drill**

 **Tornado**

 **"Spining Dance"**

Ruby began to rise into the air. Blade, Garren, Leangle, and Ryuki also slide a card into their weapons.

 **Kick**

 **Thunder**

 **Mach**

 **"Lightning Sonic"**

 **Drop**

 **Fire**

 **"Burning Smash"**

 **Bite**

 **Blizzard**

 **"Blizzard Crush"**

 **FINAL VENT**

Ryuki, Garren, and Leangle are jumping to Daguva while Blade run up to him with mach speed.

Chalice finally fall down and delivered a spinning kick at Daguva, together with Blade, Garren, Leangle, and Ryuki. Blake that was still spinning Yang around to build up more speed, as a yellow flame appeared behind Yang as she came up to Daguva and gave him the strongest punch. With a battle cry, Pyrrha throw her spear filled with polarity at Daguva with all her might.

Kuuga, after charging up his finishing move. Jump high in the air and delivered Amazing Kick at Daguva.

Daguva after taking all those hit finally fly back with great force and lay still.

...

...

...

"d- Did we do it?" Blade was panting hard and canceled his transform. "Seems *pant* like it." Ruby said, as she, Ren, Nora, and Kenichi reverted back.

"I don't thing he can survive. I mean, we literally throwing everything at him." Yang said.

"*pant* I.. I can't feels my legs. *pant*" Kuuga said as a pain shot through his legs. "I don't want to see his face anymore. Hey guys, when we go back, we're heading straight to bed, got it?"

"Absolutely." They all said at the same time.

 ***SHATTER!***

They all froze in shock as they hear the sound coming from Daguva, whose armor is cracking loudly. ' _Impossible!'_ They all thought. _  
_

"Damn! You all hit really hard, but sadly..." A voice of Daguva said.

Thay all saw a young man in white suit pick himself up from the ground.

"It not enough."

"No way." Ruby falling to her butt in disbelief.

"h- How?" No words come through Weiss's mouth.

"It will take mor than that to kill me, Linto. Hmm..." Daguva look at Kuuga who breath heavily. "... This won't do. Not good at all."

"What's not good you bastard?" Kuuga asked.

"When you all fight me, you lot aren't in full strenght right? Killing you all while you're weak is gonna leave a bad taste in my mouth. I'll give you a time, think of it as a reward for entertain me." Daguva said.

"w-What?"

"Get stronger, strong enough to go toe to toe with me. And when the time comes..."

No sooner did those words leave Daguva's mouth did Kuuga felt something dig into his stomach. When he look down, he saw Daguva has punch through his gut, everyone widen their eyes in shock at how fast Daguva move. Kuuga coughs up blood before look up, meeting Daguva's gaze.

"Come find me at Emerald Forest." Daguva withdraw his arm back and walk pass Kuuga who reverted back.

"DYLAN!" Is the last thing he heard before he lost unconscious.

 ** _End Chapter 13_**

* * *

 **Well, here you go, a new chapter. Thanks for reading, and one more thing. I know it's kinda late but I just gonna says it anyway. Happy New Year! And Happy Chinese New Year!  
**

 **(2/8/2019 words: 8,862)**


End file.
